An Unexpected Vision
by jaqtkd
Summary: Sequel to 'An Unexpected Job'. Shortly after the royal wedding, Merlin uses the Crystal of Neahtid to view the alternative Camelot he visited almost a year before and find out what happened after he returned that world's magic. However, it is some time before he learns any sort of control over what he sees, and even longer before he is able to visit them all again.
1. An Unresolved Affair

**An Unexpected Vision**

_This is a sequel to my fic 'An Unexpected Job' which you should ideally read that first. Just go to my profile page to find it ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Unresolved Affair**

_(Picks up at the end of Series 4)_

The year following Merlin's return to his Camelot was the most challenging of his life to date. His older self may well have hinted at the difficulties he would face but that had not been enough to fully prepare him for all the trials he had to endure.

On top of the despair, the grief and the very real fear that Arthur may never come to accept magic, he also had to help reunite his two closest friends after the shade version of Lancelot had attempted to separate the lovers forever.

Well, at least Merlin now understood what _that_ part of his Crystal Cave vision had been all about, although it hardly made him feel any better, especially as, yet again, he had to suffer the grief of a close friend dying right in front of his eyes.

As for the vision of Morgana from _his_ world, Merlin thought his heart would break all over again when the sorceress glared at him with such hatred as he was tied up in her hovel. The same green eyes that had gazed lovingly at him in the other universe and the same soft lips, now curled up in a snarl, that he had kissed so passionately over there.

He thought it might be easier to think of this Morgana as _his_ Morgana's twin - a completely different person - and then realised that, somewhere along the line, he'd switched the possessive pronoun around in his head and now viewed that alternative version as the real one. The sorceress that had recently tied him up and tortured him was so far removed from the one he'd known both here and in the other Camelot, that it should be easy to imagine her as a completely different woman - but he couldn't. It was still Morgana, he could _feel_ it; as if his magic was sensing her as the same person, even if his eyes and heart were saying that she wasn't.

So, the Morgana he'd left behind was never far from his thoughts even though he hadn't yet found the time to contemplate researching the spell the older Merlin had mentioned. However, as Arthur and Gwen struggled with their own relationship, and the warlock poured as much energy into re-uniting the couple as he could, he inevitably found himself dwelling on the idea more and more.

He still didn't fully understand why Gwen had given into Lancelot's advances so close to her marriage and, apparently, neither did she. That meant that Merlin couldn't rule out some dark magical enchantment of Morgana's, even if there was no way he could now prove it.

"Next year will change you," the old man had said and Merlin shuddered as he remembered how he'd killed Agravaine and how close he'd been to doing the same to Morgana. In the latter's case, however, he had hesitated and merely collapsed the ceiling in front of her, giving her some chance to escape. Another mistake, perhaps? With the obvious injury she'd suffered, there was no way to know for sure and the warlock had been annoyed by his own fear as the rubble was searched, knowing he would be devastated if they found her body underneath, despite all the bad things she had done.

Gwen said the wound on Morgana's side had looked bad and thought it may well have been enough to kill her, whereas Arthur was far more sceptical. Merlin didn't need to guess, he _knew_ she was still alive, although that knowledge bothered him far more than the earlier fear that he may have killed her … again.

Was it true? Had Uther been right all along? Perhaps magic really was a corrupting force and he'd only been delaying the inevitable - somehow managing to hold the darkness at bay up until this point in time. His killing of Agravaine _had_ been premeditated - if only by a few heartbeats, he had enthusiastically sought out the necromancy knowledge to uncover Lancelot's true form, and had had no qualms about working the dark enchantment which would temporarily rob Morgana of her powers.

How strange that it was that last act more than any others that convinced Merlin that he had crossed a line this year - one that he was quite certain he would never be able to step back over. The thought of taking away someone's magic was abhorrent to him now he looked back on it but, at the time, he had felt a certain satisfaction at being able to render the sorceress so helpless. What else would he do in order to save Arthur and Camelot? To what further depths would he sink?

He was quite certain that he didn't want to know.

Well, part of his plan had worked. Arthur and Gwen were married and this time it had gone without a hitch. No Morgana, no sorcerer, no sudden war. Just his two best friends standing in a packed Great Hall, promising to devote their lives to each other. At long last Merlin could smile. However, seeing his friends together and so in love often hurt too. Memories of Freya and 'his' Morgana intruded even more than ever and he began to think more about what his older self had said about being able to follow the exploits of his friends in that other Camelot.

_"The spell is in one of the new books you brought back. All you need for it to work is something that comes from that world; the book itself, the bag you brought them back in, even your new neckerchief."_

Merlin sighed at the memory. It was time.

~o~0~o~

"Where are you going, Merlin?" Arthur asked, as his manservant practically dropped the king's lunch onto the table and rushed through his other duties far too quickly to be efficient.

"I have some errands I need to run for Gaius," he replied. "He's still not fully recovered and he really does need my help."

Arthur gave him a very suspicious look. "Are you sure you're not just using that as an excuse to go to the tavern?"

"No! Look, Arthur, I told you … I don't go … I mean, it's not really ..." He sighed. "I give you my solemn word that I'm not going to the tavern."

"Well then, you may be excused for now – but I still need you here this evening."

"Yes, Sire," he replied, wondering if he'd ever manage to convince Arthur that he did not spend all his spare time drinking.

He had been exaggerating about the time off though. The tasks Gaius had set him weren't really that urgent and only took Merlin a very short time to complete. He spent the rest of the afternoon reading one of his new books and looked for all references to visions of the past and future, only to find constant mentions of the special crystals hewn from the Crystal Cave. Well, he'd known about _those_ for years but, after his two early unpleasant experiences in _this_ world and the four visions he'd been subjected to in the other, Merlin had made a point of ignoring this branch of magic in his studies, despite the recent temptations.

"If the sorcerer concerned has enough power and skill," the book declared "Then these crystals can be directed to show events that are unfolding in other places at the same time. It is also possible to watch events from the past, although this requires a level of talent not possessed by the average enchanter. There is much talk of certain special crystals being able to give visions of the future, but such accounts are so old as to be considered by some as legend. Even if such a crystal did exist, it is unlikely there would be a sorcerer strong enough to be able to use or control it."

Merlin pulled a face on reading this. He hadn't even consciously _tried_ to direct the Crystal of Neahtid three years ago, but had still been bombarded with the powerful future visions anyway. There was no mention of other universes in this particular volume either, but then Gaius had dismissed such things as impossible so it was likely that this author had also considered it so. However, not only had Merlin visited one of these universes and knew of its existence as fact, but his older self had said he could view that world, 'In the near future'. If he had enough skill back then to see the future without even trying, perhaps his magic had now grown strong enough to be able to take such visions a step further.

Merlin gave an involuntary shudder at the thought, but surely his powers had now developed to a point where he could control the crystals and not the other way around? He recalled the last conversation with the younger Merlin in the alternative universe – when the magic had suddenly returned and the poor boy had been hit by it all at once for the first time in his life. There they had talked about 'putting it back in the corner of the room', and 'letting it know who was in charge'. At the time, Merlin had found that had worked a bit for the visions _he'd_ been suffering from too, and so it only stood to reason that he could now use that idea in order to shield himself from the worst of the effects. All he had to do was go down to the vaults, retrieve the Crystal of Neahtid and ...

Merlin froze, suddenly uncertain about the course of action he was about to take. If he did this he would be heading down a path of no return; making his own connection to that other universe by watching what was happening there now, before possibly returning for a visit in person as promised and then, eventually, learning how to travel back in time to send a younger version of himself to start the process all over again.

He groaned as he briefly contemplated ignoring the overriding call in his head, and contemplated the paradox of what might happen if he didn't set these events into motion.

In the end, he realised that the old Merlin had been correct. Despite the pain he felt at the time, he did look back on those times with affection and now, if asked and given the choice, he would gladly do it all again – anything to see Freya and Morgana once more. He was slightly surprised to find himself halfway towards the treasury, the decision apparently already made.

Up until now, he hadn't even thought about how he might get into such a secure place. After his first attempt at turning into Dragoon had gone badly wrong, Merlin had become _so_ nervous about his magic that he'd try absolutely anything else before resorting to sorcery, but that had also changed during the last half year. This time there was no need for silly tricks or embarrassing displays to retrieve the keys off of Arthur, Merlin simply approached the locked door of the vault, held a hand in front the lock and clicked it open with a flash of his eyes and no spoken spell at all. He then breezed in and found the crystal, pulling a face as he pocked it, before breezing back out and locking the door with a wave of a hand over his shoulder - not even bothering to look.

~o~0~o~

Merlin was sitting at the desk in his small room with the book propped up against an old pot and the crystal lying on top of the neckerchief he'd brought back with him from the other world. Making sure he was touching both items, he started to chant the words of the spell, forcing the crystal to do his bidding; not to show him the future in this world as it was trying to, but the past in the Camelot that this scarf had come from.

Five years and three seasons in the past to be precise, so that he could see what had happened there immediately after he'd left.

Within moments there was a flash of light deep within the crystal and Merlin felt a strong burst of emotion as an image of the Palace started to appeared around him. This was not the same type of vision that had hammered into his head when seeing the future, this time it seemed as if were actually there, watching the scene unfold in front of his eyes. He was even able to move the vision around in his head simply by thinking about which corridors he wanted to travel down.

"Show me Morgana," he commanded, grinning broadly as the felt his view shift, sweeping up the stairs towards the royal apartments where he encountered a familiar slim, dark haired figure standing in the corridor, arguing with an equally familiar blond haired one.

~o~0~o~

_**Next Time: Chapter 2. An Unexpected Time.** Merlin is delighted that his research has allowed him to view the alternative Camelot. Unfortunately, it didn't work quite as he had intended._

* * *

**_A/N. _**_ Well, here it is. I hope you think it worth the wait. ;) As usual keep an eye on my PP for up to date publishing information._


	2. An Unexpected Time

_**A/N. **There was some early confusion about which Merlin we were following, and the nature of this fic means that things are likely to get even more complex. (I'm definitely finding it a challenge in the stuff I'm currently writing). For now I'm going to start most chapters/sections with **Camelot #1** (THE Camelot) or **Camelot #2 **(Alternative Camelot) so you know where we are. _

_Another issue here is Emrys/Merlin. At the moment I'm calling OUR warlock Merlin because that is what he is known as in his world and how he thinks of himself. Do let me know if this is too confusing and you'd rather I called him Emrys (a) all the time (b) just when he's visiting the other Camelot, or if things are fine as they are._

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Time**

_**Camelot #2 **_

"You can tell Uther, no. I am not going to change my Night Servant yet and I'm certainly not going to adopt one of his choosing. I know only too well what he believes is the 'right' sort." Morgana's voice seemed especially high pitched to Merlin as he drifted up the stairs towards the siblings - like an invisible ghost haunting the castle.

"Morgana, you can't have it all your own way," Arthur replied. "You can't keep changing Night Servants on a whim, not now you're getting to the age where you really should be trying more seriously."

Merlin frowned as he moved closer. Something wasn't right - Arthur seemed … different. He blinked as he noticed how slender the prince was; his hair was longer and his complexion a little poor, and when he turned his gaze towards Morgana his jaw dropped in shock. This definitely _wasn't_ six years ago. This pair were only just adults; Morgana barely fully grown and Arthur definitely not. The warlock continued to half-watch them bicker as his mind tried to work out what he had done wrong. Why had he travelled this far back in time?

"You've already changed yours twenty times anyway," Morgana was continuing.

"Oh, don't exaggerate, I've only had two – after the first official one," the young prince retorted.

"Yes, and you were quick enough to let _her_ go, weren't you?"

Arthur smirked. "Apparently I'm a fast learner. Once I'd had the initial lessons I thought it only fair to ensure that as many ladies as possible got the benefit of my expertise and my other … generous attributes."

"Oh, _far_ too many details, Arthur," Morgana complained with a wince. "You really do not need to share that much information with me."

"Have you seen my latest?" The prince continued, laughing loudly at Morgana's discomfort and looking especially smug in the process.

"Yes, Arthur, she's very pretty, blonde and petite and I'm sure you're feeling quite the man for managing to acquire her as your Night servant but, tell me this, do you really think she'd be so keen to share a bed with a _boy_ if he wasn't the Prince of Camelot?"

"Morgana, you go too far sometimes."

"Do I? Because someone needs to work on that ego and knock you down a peg or two and it's my absolute pleasure to do anything I can to help in that regard." She started to turn away with a smirk.

"Where are you going?" the prince asked.

"Back to my room, Gwen's expecting me."

"You still have just that one Day Servant?" Arthur asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes because, unlike some I could mention, I'm not that much hard work," Morgana replied and Merlin noticed with amusement that both he and Arthur scoffed in perfect unison at her comment. It felt strange when the two Pendragons didn't turn to aknowledge him in any way, even though it honestly felt as if he was standing right next to the pair as they bantered with each other.

As the siblings split up, Merlin hesitated briefly as he decided who to follow but, honestly, there was no real debate as to which way he was going to go. Morgana had already mastered her trademark walking style and the sorcerer smiled at the more pleasant memories that invoked, even if he had never met her when she was quite this young. How young? It was hard to tell – sixteen perhaps? He certainly wouldn't have put her past eighteen.

"There you are, my lady." Merlin grinned broadly as he saw Gwen looking so young - almost three years Morgana's junior if he remembered correctly. "You are dining with the King and Prince tonight?" the girl asked.

"Yes, unfortunately," her mistress replied with a sigh. "Where I'm probably going to spend most of the time finding off numerous questions about my Day and Night servants."

"Oh, will the king ask you to employ someone else?"

"Don't worry, Gwen, I'm keeping _you_ on. Of course, I'm keeping you."

"Oh, thank you, my lady. It's the Night Servants he's worried about then?"

"Apparently he doesn't approve of my choices or believe I'm keeping them on for long enough." Morgana raised her eyes to the ceiling.

"Well, I suppose, now that you're seventeen it's important that you try a little harder and so I can see why he's concerned."

Well, at least now Merlin had their ages all sorted in his mind; Arthur would be sixteen then, with Gwen just fourteen.

"Oh, don't you start, Gwen, I've already had all of this from Arthur," Morgana continued.

"Isn't he going to get a lecture too?"

"Highly unlikely, especially not whilst he's so totally enthusiastic about his role as employer." She sighed. "Bertha's the latest, can you believe?"

"Seriously?" Gwen asked, a look of genuine surprise on her face. "He's not after an heir with any brains then?"

Morgana burst out laughing and the watching Merlin joined in too, as Gwen grinned at her mistress' enthusiastic response to her comment.

"Well, joking aside, Arthur's not going to get any grief from Uther, I can promise you that," Morgana continued. "But this whole Night Servant business is annoying enough for me as it is. To be honest none of the men here appeal to me in any way. I was happy enough with Sir Leon though, he wasn't at all demanding and a perfectly pleasant conversationalist. I don't know why that had to change."

"You know that isn't how things work," Gwen replied quietly but firmly. "You can marry a Lord if you want and if you have their child then that's all well and good but, to really increase your chances you need to cast your net wide. Anyway, Sir Leon's family wanted him to marry Lady Carys."

"Yes, I know," Morgana said with a sigh. "I understand that he was just my instructor but, to be honest, I'm not suffering from the curse that badly yet and would much prefer it if I could just … go it alone for the time being."

"Well, I can understand that," Gwen replied quietly. "And, I have to admit that I'm not especially looking forward to next year myself."

"No, I imagine not. Well, I'll continue to answer any questions you might have – try to make it easier for you."

"Thank you, but that's not what's really concerning me. Unlike you, I'm not going to have any choice at all and some of the Lords have been showing an interest already."

Morgana looked up, suddenly shocked. "What! They're not allowed to do that. Not when you're only fourteen."

"Who's to stop them? Some have decided to claim me already. As one of the miracle babies, I've already been earmarked as someone who's more likely to have children of my own."

"Well, that's just silly. There's no evidence to prove that."

"No, Gaius said the same and he should know." Gwen sighed. "I know I should be grateful that I have such a good life here, but it would have been nice if I had someone I quite liked. Someone that was at least fairly pleasant looking and one who was not old enough to be my father!" She pulled a face and then, fairly typically looked embarrassed at her outburst. "Sorry."

"Well, I don't care _what_ the rules say, Gwen. You're _my_ Day servant and I need you to be happy and relaxed. I shall use that as an excuse and seek out someone more appropriate for you."

"That's good of you, my lady, but I don't think it'll be that easy."

"Nonsense, of course it will. Just you leave it with me."

**Camelot #1**

The sound of a knock on his own door at home pulled Merlin pulled out of his vision and he blinked hard, a little disorientated. It really had felt as if he were actually in the other world and, as such, it took him a while to get his bearings and pull himself back into the here and now.

"What in the world are you doing, Merlin?" Gaius asked as he entered, quickly taking not of the paraphernalia that was surrounding the young man on the desk.

"Practising," Merlin replied calmly.

"Practising what, exactly?" Merlin sighed, he was sure Gaius hadn't noticed just how old he was now.

"Something important. Do you need any help?" He asked the question kindly, genuinely worried about his mentor, even as he tried to change the subject. Really, their roles should be reversed now – he should be the one looking after Gaius.

"I do, as it happens. If you don't mind? Are you sure Arthur doesn't need you tonight?"

Merlin raised an amused eyebrow. "What? At this time of evening so soon after his wedding? What do you think?"

"Merlin!" Gaius admonished, but the young man just grinned, no longer embarrassed by such things.

"Actually, he did ask me to call in to see him to complete a few chores, but that won't take up too much of my time. I should be able to fit both jobs in easily enough."

The warlock rushed through the rounds as quickly as possible that afternoon, before going up to the royal apartments to attend to Arthur. So impatient was he to get back to the crystal and have another attempt, that he was even prepared to use some subtle magic to aid him in his chores; something he hadn't taken the chance on in recent years, after one too many close calls for comfort.

So, Merlin was back in his room much earlier than usual that evening and quickly set his desk in the same way before, putting his hands on the crystal and scarf as he tried again to direct his thoughts to almost six years in the past, hoping that this time it would work properly.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N** – another one, sorry. I don't usually put notes at the top but I think that information was more helpful up there than down here. Also realised that I probably won't be putting 'next time' on this fic from now on because it sort of gives away what Merlin's going to see and that's half the fun :P_

_This fic was inspired by numerous different things that my reviewers wanted to see, and finding a way to put all of that into one story was quite a challenge. So some of you may have to wait a bit for your particular story line to appear. As usual I have most of the fic mapped out already but your comments and requests can still influence its direction to a certain extent. I will respond to all questions in reviews and Pms (Note - 'respond' not necessarily 'answer' – lol! Because I'm mean like that! :D)_

14th September 2012


	3. An Unacceptable Offer

**Chapter 3: An Unacceptable Offer**

_Camelot #2. Five years before Emrys arrives._

"There really isn't that much wrong with Robert, you know," Arthur was saying to Morgana as they walked back down the corridor towards their chambers.

"_You_ take him on as your Night Servant then," his sister retorted as young Gwen, following behind them, giggled in response.

Merlin sighed in frustration as he realised that he'd simply come back to the same time period a couple of hours later. What was he doing wrong? Arthur turned around when he heard Gwen laugh, apparently surprised to see her there, and Merlin suddenly paid more attention, interested to observe their interaction before they became involved in this world.

"S-sorry, Sire," she stuttered.

"That's alright, it's Morgana who's the one who's being inappropriate. I wonder how you put up with her, Guinevere."

"Her name's Gwen, Arthur, I'm sure you remember," Morgana complained.

"I don't mind," the girl whispered.

"Guinevere suits her better," Arthur replied with a casual shrug. The girls exchanged a confused glance whilst Merlin grinned at this interesting insight.

They had almost reached their chambers when they encountered a middle aged Lord walking towards them. He bowed deeply to Arthur, gave a shallower one to Morgana and then, quite frankly smirked at the younger girl.

"Ah, still only wearing one Band, Gwen? I do hope you've considered my offer, it really isn't right to see such a pretty girl walking the corridors unprotected," he said. Merlin was shocked and not at all surprised to see Arthur react strongly in response.

"She is hardly unprotected, Lord Owen," the prince stated, rounding on the man angrily. "And, in case you should need reminding, she is only fourteen and you should not be giving offers of Night work to someone so young."

Seeing that Arthur was not quite a man and no physical threat yet, the lord didn't seem especially concerned about the prince's reaction. Instead he turned back to Gwen with a questioning smile – apparently seeking her opinion on the matter.

"Prince Arthur is quite correct, my lord. Even as a servant I am fully protected by my age alone. When I turn fifteen next year I will certainly consider any _new_ offers given to me."

She gave him a very open, innocent smile but Merlin wasn't the only one to have noticed the way she'd subtly emphasised the word 'new'. The lord seemed quite aware of the qualification too and glared at her, but Arthur had now stepped forward and this time the man thought better of challenging the future king and, after another bow to the prince, quickly walked away.

"That's it. I'm reporting him to Uther!" Morgana complained once Lord Owen was out of ear shot.

"Well, I thought you were exaggerating before but, in this case, I tend to agree," Arthur responded.

"He's not been the only one, either," she continued.

"Morgana, don't," Gwen said. "This really isn't something you should be worrying Prince Arthur with."

"Too late, Guinevere, I'm already worried."

"We can find her someone else, can't we?" Morgana asked.

"I … I don't know ..." Arthur replied, looked thoughtful.

"Honestly, it's very good of you both to be so concerned," Gwen said, "but you really don't need to be and it is almost three whole seasons until I turn fifteen."

Arthur again turned that confused look towards her that Merlin remembered seeing so often during his first year at Camelot. It was as if one part of the Prince saw her as a servant and dismissed her out of hand, whilst another part saw something else. Merlin understood, of course, that deep down he was already attracted to her but, right now, Arthur hadn't worked that out.

"Well, it's getting late," the prince said after a moment's pause, "and I've probably got Day _and_ Night servant waiting in my chambers and wondering where I am.

"Yes, I suppose, I need to get ready too," Morgana said with a sigh.

Despite her young age and this strange situation, Merlin couldn't help but feeling a tinge of jealousy as he thought what she might be getting up to tonight. Not that the emotion was justified, as he knew that _he_ would be the first Night Servant to offer her full services but, right now, thinking about such a young woman in that way seemed a little wrong anyway.

As the three split up, Merlin decided that this was a good a time as any to stop the vision. As it seemed that the hours in this world were matching those of his own, it was probably time he got some sleep himself, and perhaps come back and visit them all again tomorrow.

~o~0~o~

Merlin was kept so busy for the next couple of weeks that he didn't immediately get a chance to initiate another vision and, when he eventually did find the time, he realised that he'd automatically done the same thing as before, too curious about that other world to seriously start looking into why he wasn't ended up viewing the year he'd originally planned.

Perhaps fate was playing a hand here, perhaps there was some reason why he needed to see this part of their lives, because it seemed that he had again arrived back to a point where his friends were still very young adults.

He was now following Morgana down the corridor that lead towards Arthur's chambers. Her initial knock received no answer but, after another attempt and a long suffering sigh, the door opened to reveal a petite brunette with fair skin and brown eyes wearing a Night Servant cloak. The girl dropped a quick curtsey and hurried on her way, whilst Merlin saw Morgana frowned at the girl slightly as if there was something about the situation that was confusing her.

"She's here a bit late, isn't she?" Morgana asked Arthur as she entered the room – Merlin feeling as if he was drifting in behind her.

"We overslept," Arthur replied with a grin. "Got to sleep quite late last night."

"Oh do stop looking quite so smug," Morgana retorted before looking back at the door with a frown. "Not your usual type though, is she?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, all the others have been blonde."

"All? Will you stop saying it like that," Arthur complained. "I told you, there haven't been _that_ many."

"Yes, but still, a brunette who, if I remember correctly, is actually fairly clever. A bit of a change for you."

"I thought you said you didn't want to talk about my Night Servants?" Arthur responded sulkily.

"I don't, not really. Actually I came here to talk about Gwen."

"Y-you did?" Morgana frowned at his uncharacteristic stutter whilst Merlin grinned, beginning to understand what his sister was only subconsciously understanding. That Arthur was perhaps starting to develop a taste for girls that reminded him of Gwen.

"Yes, the problem she has is that her label as a 'miracle baby' is putting her on the top of the Lords' list of worthy Night Servants and that means that it's the most senior ones who are after her."

"It really is quite disgusting," Arthur complained. "Some of them are old enough to be her grandfather, never mind her father."

"On that we agree," Morgana said. "Unfortunately, the younger lords – the ones that would be more suitable for her – are just sons and don't have the same social standing as their fathers."

"Yes, I see ..."

"Of course, there is one young man here that actually _does_ outrank all those elderly lords," Morgana continued.

"There is?"

"Yes, of course. You really are quite dense sometimes."

"Morgana, you can't talk to me like that."

"_You_ could take Gwen on as your Night Servant," she explained.

"Me … I ..." Arthur just stared at her, his mouth open.

"Why not? You seem as concerned about her welfare as I do and I think Gwen finds you at least a little bit attractive."

"Yes, but ..."

"What? You don't think she's pretty?" Morgana asked.

"Of course she's pretty … ah, I mean ..." Arthur quite obviously blushed as Morgana smirked at his exceptionally quick response.

"So, what's the problem?"

"N-nothing. It's just … I hadn't really thought about that and … it seems a bit strange. I mean, I've known Guinevere since she was nine and … being your maid ..."

"Well, of course, if you really liked her as a friend and wanted to do me a favour, you could simply let her stay here and _pretend_ to be your Night Servant. I mean, assuming we can't find someone more suitable in the mean time and perhaps just until such time as we all feel she's ready to be openly employed."

"I'm not sure why you think I should want to do you a favour," Arthur replied, although his insult didn't seem to have much fervour behind it.

"Will you give it some thought, at least?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll do that," the Prince agreed.

"Thank you, Arthur," Morgana replied with a genuine smile that made Merlin's heart skip.

The prince just nodded as another knock on the door heralded his Day Servant and the warlock found himself scowling again, this time fighting feelings of jealousy in regard to Arthur. Seeing him with another manservant somehow seemed even more wrong than the thought of Morgana with another Night Servant, and he was quite certain that that didn't make any sense at all.

Merlin followed Morgana back out of the room and down another corridor, and was just wondering whether it was time to finish the vision when a young male servant came into view - his face lighting up as he saw the King's ward approach.

"Morgana ..." he breathed, his cheeks turning a little pink.

She raised an elegant eyebrow at him. "It's daytime, Samuel, and we are not in my chambers, I'm quite sure I informed you of _all_ the rules?" Merlin's eyes flicked instantly to the boy's arm to notice him wearing a Band which was quite obviously Morgana's, despite the subtly different design that he was used to seeing.

"Sorry, my lady," the boy apologised. "It's just that … after last night … well, I thought ..." Merlin fought more feelings of jealousy, trying to remember that he wasn't actually here and was just watching something that had already happened a long time ago in another world.

"_What_ did you think?" Morgana asked with a smile and Merlin winced, recognising the dangerous tone in her voice and the glint in her eye that Samuel seemed totally oblivious to.

"That we both had a really good time and that ..." He belatedly caught the look on her face and paled. Then his eyes widened further as she held out her hand towards him expectantly. "M-my lady?"

"I'll be having my Band back now, Samuel."

"No! My lady … I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn … I'd hoped that perhaps tonight we might … you might ..." She remained exactly where she was, her hand still held out towards him and the servant swallowed hard and started to pull the armband off, tears now forming in his eyes.

"I suggest you familiarise yourself with _all_ the rules regarding appropriate behaviour of Night Servants, Samuel. Otherwise I fear you will struggle to keep any job for long enough to have a chance to prove your virility." Morgana took back the Band and strode past the boy with a long suffering sigh.

"Any excuse, eh, Morgana?" Merlin said to her as he followed, and he was sure that he saw her suddenly frown as he said it. "Morgana?" he asked, but this time there was no reaction. Perhaps he'd imagined it.

"Well, hopefully it'll be a while before anyone notices that no-one's wearing my Band and comments on it to Uther," Morgana said quietly to herself. "A few nights on my own will make a pleasant change."

As soon as she'd said this, Merlin felt a magical surge, a strange push that he would only later realise had come from him. He had somehow managed to move the vision forward to night time, and gasped in shock as he appeared in Morgana's bed-chambers to witness her lying in bed and pleasuring herself; her dark hair sprawled across the pillows, her beautiful body arching off the sheets in ecstasy. He should leave – he really should – but he found himself unable to turn his eyes away from her, even as he felt his own body react to the exquisitely familiar sight back in his own chambers in his own world.

"I wish … there was someone … someone I could trust … and love and ..." Morgana gasped as she worked hard to relieve the effects of the curse by herself.

"There will be," Merlin replied, still unable to take his eyes off her. "And I shall return to you, I promise. I swear that I will do everything in my power to find a way to come back, to be with you again. To love you again."

As if in response to Merlin's comment, Morgana cried out and the warlock suddenly found himself back in his own chambers, wishing he had the time to indulge in a little self-relief himself.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N**. Just a reminder that, as in AUJ, I am trying to keep Camelot #1 as close to canon as possible, even though I've started to publish this just a little too early to be certain of the direction I'm heading in. So, I'm planning to focus mostly on the story of Camelot #2, although I may start adjusting things a little as Series 5 begins to air._

_Sorry this is a day late. My Friday evenings are usually free but I had an extra commitment yesterday and so wasn't able to post._

_22/9/12_


	4. An Unquestionable Mistake

_**A/N: **There's a pattern here if you're interested. I've subtitled the first three chapters as 1a, 1b & 1c in my notes and we're now about to start 2a. That might give you a clue as to how this fic is going to be structured. _

_I got to this point earlier than originally planned which means I'm already having to write what happened immediately after Series 4. We'll find out how accurate this is in just over a week. :D_

* * *

**Chapter 4: An Unquestionable Mistake**

_Camelot #1. One year after Series 4._

The first full year of Arthur and Guinevere's reign fortunately passed without major incident. Initially, it was a simply a matter of everyone taking time to recover from the physical and emotional hurt they had suffered - and there were few that hadn't been touched in some way by the violent previous year. Merlin continued to gradually take on more of Gaius' work whilst also tending Arthur, although his work continued to subtly change from the duties he'd undertaken during his first years here.

The truly menial tasks seemed to have passed onto other servants and, although Merlin had always assumed that Arthur had invented many of these jobs as juvenile punishment for his manservant's apparent misdemeanours, he had recently found out the real truth – or rather Arthur's slightly drunken version of it.

"At least you're not sending Merlin to muck out the stables any more," Leon had joked to the King as they all sat around a tavern table drinking.

"No point," the young king slurred. "It served its purpose – he needs a different sort of training now." There was a stunned silence as Merlin and all the knights turned to stare at him.

"Training?" Merlin asked nervously.

"What?" Arthur looked around at the confused expressions on their faces. "Do you not remember how skinny he used to be? How often he used to get colds?" He grabbed Merlin wrist and held his arm up, squeezing his biceps roughly.

"Ow!"

"Still far too small considering. Pathetic really."

"That's because you never give me a long enough break to eat anything more than a bowl of porridge," Merlin complained. "Perhaps you should have thought of _that_ before you decided to 'help' me to get fitter."

Arthur and the knights all laughed and Arthur punched one arm and Gwaine the other.

"Will you two stop doing that," he complained to a chorus of more laughter.

It could have been true, the warlock mused later and he did certainly feel healthier now and could wield a sword with a certain amount of skill, but other things had changed about his job lately too. Recently, Merlin had started to write Arthur's speeches and would regularly offer him other pieces of advice, which the young King nearly always used, despite regularly teasing him for it. Now this sort of work was being given to him as a matter of course and Merlin had to admit that he loved it; perhaps even more than his work for Gaius. It was certainly a lot better than mucking out the stables.

Of course Gwen and the knights had long seen Merlin as more than a servant, and he was fairly certain that the queen at least was part of the reason for his slow evolution of job description. She had also started to tell Arthur off for his continued teasing of Merlin until both parties had expressed genuine confusion at her concern.

"It's just the way we are," Merlin told her. "I'd frankly be more worried if he started being nice to me."

Gwen raised her eyes to the ceiling, apparently having been told much the same thing by her husband. "Men!" she exclaimed as she walked off in disgust.

No matter how much he was enjoying his work however, the warlock was often far too busy to attempt to look at the crystal during the day and far too tired in the evenings to contemplate it either. So, although he occasionally stole a quick glance to see how the young Arthur, Gwen and Morgana were faring in the other Camelot, he certainly didn't have time for serious research to find out why he wasn't able to direct the visions to the time period he really wanted to observe.

It took almost a whole year for realisation to dawn and that was only because of a particular dream he'd had about the alternative Camelot which had made him realise what was wrong. In the dream, he had been explaining to the younger Merlin that he was from the future as well as a different world and it was at that point that he suddenly worked it out and found himself instantly awake – sitting bolt upright in bed with a shout.

"Idiot! Five years. That world is five years out."

He jumped out of bed and moved to his desk knowing he'd not be able to get back to sleep. It wasn't quite dawn and the room was still dark, but Merlin lit the candles in the room with a golden flash of his eyes and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

"This is where I am now ..." he muttered to himself, drawing a small vertical line two thirds of the way across the paper, "and this is one year ago when I returned here from the other world." He drew another to its left. "One year, two, three, four, five. I came to Camelot six years ago when Arthur was just about to turn twenty-one. Go back another five years and he would have been … sixteen.

"That's it! The other Camelot is five years behind this one. So, when I've tried to go back six years, it seemed like I'd gone back eleven. It's so _obvious_," he berated himself. "Five years difference … the same time discrepancy as the first visit that Dragoon initiated.

"So, what happens if I don't try to compensate for the time difference?" Merlin wondered. "Perhaps if I just try and view 'now' I'll go back to the point I want."

He looked out of the window to see the light of dawn washing over the scene. Apart from that one time when he'd appeared to push the vision forward by a few hours, he usually ended up at exactly the same time of day in that Camelot too. So, if he started his morning jobs a little early today, he might get a chance to visit the other world in an hour or two. Hopefully travelling to a time _after_ he'd restored the magic there.

Of course, he mused, as he rushed down to the kitchens, if his calculations were correct and he did travel back five years then that would mean he'd arrive a whole year _after_ Emrys had left but, as tempting as it was to try and aim for his original target, he really did need to prove his theory first and the only real way to do that was to not compensate at all.

Once he knew for certain then he could go where ever … _when_ ever he wanted, then he could view anything that took his fancy at any time. Merlin grinned broadly and started to work even faster, now really excited about trying his theory out for real.

He'd cleared himself a little time with yet a few more white lies and false alibis, and a few hours later he was back in his room with book, scarf and crystal. This time, however, he did nothing more than think of where the scarf had come from, keeping all thoughts of years and numbers out of his head, and instead focusing only on Morgana.

**Camelot #2**

He found himself in Morgana's bedchambers, with both her and Gwen lying on either side of the large bed, smiling indulgently at something in the gap between them. Merlin's heart started to beat faster as he remembered that last vision he'd experienced in the Crystal Cave and quickly guessed what he was about to see. He moved closer, nervously, only glancing at Morgana for long enough to confirm that she was closer to the age he remembered, before turning his attention to the two babies that were lying in-between the girls.

Both of the infants had dark hair, with the youngest one - still very much a baby - currently turned away from him. The older one, who was sitting up and showing a great deal of interest in his big toe, had brown eyes and a mid-tone complexion - the sort of skin colour one might expect from a child of Arthur and Gwen. When Merlin had left this world, the young Night Servant's condition had been announced and her pregnancy obviously a good few months along, whereas Morgana, if that vision had been a true one, had only just gotten herself with child.

_If_ that vision had been true … _if_ this baby really was his.

He moved around the bed so that he could get a better view of the infant and gasped as he saw pale skin and blue eyes that seemed a little brighter than his own shade. Merlin moved himself forward to look even more closely, his eyes now brimming with tears. His child? How was it possible for his child to be alive in another universe?

Then the little baby gurgled and Merlin saw Morgana jump, having obviously started to fall asleep.

"You should let me take him this morning, Morgana," Gwen said then, "You aren't getting enough sleep, are you?" At long last Merlin pulled his attention to Morgana properly, and saw the same pale, worn look on her face that he recognised from his second year at Camelot.

Second year?

This _was_ young Merlin's second year here and a whole year after he … Emrys, had lifted the curse. Which meant this world now had its magic back and Morgana probably had her visions to deal with as well as a baby to keep her awake at night.

"I couldn't ask that of you, Gwen," Morgana replied sleepily.

"Of course you could. Amr's starting to sleep through the night now and, anyway, you know either of us can ask Hannah to take the boys if required."

"I know, but you understand what it's like for me. These nightmares …" Morgana swallowed hard and stroked her son's head. "I get so scared sometimes and I do worry about him dreadfully."

"We all have these anxieties about our babies – especially now that people are talking about the curse having been lifted." Gwen sighed. "Everyone used to say that children had a higher level of survival before, and so one can't help worrying if that advantage might now have disappeared."

"Yes, it's all very interesting, isn't it?" Morgana mused. "Certainly there seems to be a lot more expectant mothers in this last year. I wonder if the curse really has disappeared? I wonder whether our boys are miracle babies or not?"

"I suppose we may never know."

There as a long silence before Morgana suddenly said quietly, "I still miss him, Gwen."

"I know and I don't suppose having Merlin around makes that any easier?"

"Why would that make any difference? They're not the same person, no matter how much people say they look alike."

Gwen laughed gently. "You never saw a resemblance?"

"Well, of course I did – they are twins after all, but other than that, no, I never really found them to be that much alike. Not considering how well I really got to know Emrys."

The watching Merlin swallowed hard, fighting his own tears. In some ways he wished that Morgana had simply viewed him as a servant and hadn't thought about him very much, despite how upsetting that would have been to him personally.

"He did say he'd be back," Gwen continued hopefully.

"He said that to you and Arthur, yes, but that wasn't the impression he gave me and Merlin is ... well, he's so vague when I ask him about Emrys. There's something strange going on there, Gwen. Something ..." She shook her head and her eyes closed again.

"What do you mean? Why would he not come back to visit his brother, at least? And surely Merlin must have written to him to tell him about the baby?" Gwen frowned as she got no answer from her friend. "Morgana?" she whispered and then smiled when she realised that her friend had fallen asleep.

Quietly and very slowly, she got up and first lifted the smaller child up onto one shoulder before gingerly bending down to retrieve her own. She then quietly left the room leaving her friend sleeping on the bed.

"I hope they give you more help in this world, Morgana," Merlin said as he gazed at her lying there peacefully. "I did tell them to – I did say that they needed to trust you. I told Merlin and Gaius as much as I could … I told them you had magic and so I hope … I _really_ hope things will be different for you here. Perhaps having a baby ..." He grinned. "... _our_ baby will help with that too."

Morgana sighed and smiled slightly, falling into a long overdue deep and restful sleep.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N: **__I rewrote Merlin's 'realisation' section a couple of times recently in an attempt to make it less confusing. Hopefully. I do hope you're following all this 'timey-wimey' stuff. _

_A lot of you have been eagerly anticipating Merlin's reaction on seeing Morgana pregnant but, as he's already viewed that during his Crystal Cave vision, I thought this scene might be more interesting. However, there are two time-lines going on here. Camelot #1's story is linear and will continue to go forward towards Series 5, whereas Camelot #2's will hop backwards and forwards __randomly depending on what Merlin wants to see, (and what you guys requested, of course.)_

_Merlin's sketching of a time line near the start of this chapter was me when I started writing this – sitting here with pencil and paper - desperately trying to figure out all the numbers and years, and driving myself slowly mad in the process. o_O_

_28th September 2012_


	5. An Undeniable Truth

_**A/N:**__ After a lot of thought, and taking your helpful suggestions into account. I've decided that I shall refer to Merlin No. #1 as Emrys, whenever Merlin #2 plays a significant role in any particular scene. If the younger man is barely mentioned, as in the previous chapter, I will keep both of them as Merlin – making the difference clear in other ways. Do continue to let me know your thought about this._

* * *

**Chapter 5 - An Undeniable Truth**

**Camelot #2**

The sound of voices next door distracted the watching warlock and, with one last glance at the sleeping Morgana, he moved himself forward, apparently easily able to travel through the closed door to view the scene beyond.

Arthur was standing there with his son in his arms, throwing the child up in the air - much to Gwen's distress.

"He's fine, Guinevere. Look how he loves it!" the prince said with a broad smile as he launched the infant ceiling wards again.

"Yes, but less noise if you don't mind," she complained, holding the smaller baby close and glancing at the door that lead to Morgana's chambers, visibly wincing again at the next energetic toss. The Prince just grinned in response, apparently amused by her concern, whilst Amr giggled loudly as he was thrown once again.

At that point, the door into the main corridor opened boldly and Merlin strode in. The younger version, of course. The older one just sighed at the sight before grinning at Arthur's very typical reaction to his Day Servant's entrance.

"Don't you ever knock, Merlin?" the prince complained.

"Sorry, Sire," the young man replied with not a hint of apology in his tone and Gwen giggled before attempting to look serious as Arthur glared at them both.

"You see, _this_ is what happens when Night Servants get promoted," he complained.

"Arthur!" Gwen scolded.

The comment made Emrys turn to look more closely at Merlin to see him quite clearly displaying Morgana's Band on his left arm. The boy had been wearing it during that Crystal Cave vision too, but had then given the distinct impression that it had just been for appearances. What about now? Would Morgana have turned to Merlin for comfort when Emrys wasn't there?

Why would she need to though? There was no Curse now, even if Gwen had implied that no-one knew for certain. There may have been some uncertainty about the increase in birth numbers, but surely the adults must have noticed that their appetites had reduced to a more reasonable level? Surely there would now be some move to change back to the old rules?

"I brought Morgana a potion from Gaius," Merlin said, lifting the bottle he was holding.

"Is she _still_ not sleeping?" Arthur asked.

"Well, she is _now_," said Gwen, adjusting the younger baby in her arms again. "She just fell asleep next door, which was another reason why I suggested keeping our voices down."

"So, no point waking her up to take that then?" Arthur joked.

"Actually, perhaps we should," said Merlin with a sigh as he approached Gwen with the bottle and swapped it for Morgana's baby, giving her the potion as he took the child. "She really does need to try and sleep at the proper time and is far more likely to suffer from these bad dreams if her sleep is light."

"Merlin, she has a baby," Gwen said, with a smile. "A Mother's sleep is always light and fitful in such situations."

"Which is why I specifically hired a nanny for both of you," Arthur complained watching his servant with a small frown as the young man adjusted the child onto his shoulder and gently stroked his back.

"I know you're used to that idea, Arthur," Gwen replied, "and I understand that your father had no choice in the matter but, where I come from, it's a mother who brings up her child with just a little help from her family."

"Well, in this case, Hannah is a little help from your family anyway - me!" Arthur grinned at his own joke.

It was interesting, Emrys thought. This Arthur was acting far more like his Arthur was now, rather than the more pratty version he had encountered during his second year in Camelot. However, he supposed that made perfect sense, given that here the prince had had Gwen to soften him long before Merlin had come into his life. He wondered how that slight shift in the dynamic would play out over the next few years. Well, perhaps now he'd apparently solved the mystery of the time difference he would be able to find out.

"I know that," Gwen continued. "And I have to admit that having her around is a great help at times."

"As for Morgana, I've no idea what _her_ complaint is," said Arthur. "She _has_ been brought up in the Court system – she knows how these things work."

"I know, and I'm trying my best to help her … we all are," Gwen turned a significant look towards Merlin who was now holding the baby close, rocking him slightly as he fell asleep on his shoulder.

It was a very odd sight to watch; Emrys mused, but it must be especially awkward for Merlin. Here was a baby that Morgana had conceived with Emrys – who his friends thought was Merlin's twin brother but was, in fact, even more closely related to him than that. Many in Camelot hadn't even known that there were two of them and would be assuming that he really was the baby's father - and in some ways he was – except that Merlin hadn't actually sired him. However, now Emrys was seeing the child next to his alternative self, the similarities between them seemed even more obvious. If there had been any doubt in his mind before, it had disappeared the instant he had seen those two together. The baby was his son. Undeniably.

"Thanks for looking after them, Merlin," Emrys said quietly. "And, I'm really sorry for ... all of this. For making your life even more complicated that it should have been." The young man jumped suddenly, turning his head to look straight at him. "Merlin?" Although, to be honest, it seemed that he was actually looking straight _through_ him and he got no further reaction - even when he waved his hand in front of the younger man's face.

"What is it, Merlin?" Gwen asked kindly, noticing her friend's distraction.

"N-nothing," the servant stammered, numerous reactions playing across his face before turning his head slightly towards his shoulder. "I think he's asleep," he said then. "Shall I put him down in the crib, Gwen?"

"Oh would you? Thanks," Gwen replied. "You really are so good with him."

Merlin gave her a weak smile in response before heading out of the other door that lead to the small adjoining room, turning back briefly with a small frown and apparently looking directly at the watching warlock again.

"Has Merlin not said anything to you about Emrys?" Gwen asked her husband in a whisper once he'd left.

"No. I've asked him a few times but he's always very evasive, simply saying that he's travelling a very great distance and won't be home for many years. His brother did say he'd return though."

"Yes, that's what he said to _us_, but Morgana doesn't think he'll be back in the near future either."

"Well, there's definitely something odd going on there," Arthur said, lowering his son onto the bed and sitting down on the edge of it himself. "And, what with that and this Curse thing causing all sorts of problems, I'm really not sure how I can help Merlin or his friends. Father flatly refuses to acknowledge that anything has changed and won't entertain the idea of adjusting the Night Servant rules."

"Surely he's noticed? They all must have," Gwen asked, echoing Emrys' earlier thought.

Arthur barked a laugh. "Curse or not, age still slows things down in that department. I doubt that bunch of old statues have noticed any change in their sexual reactions and it's going to be another year or two before we can know for certain that the birth rates are back up to normal."

"Gaius is convinced the Curse is broken," Gwen said and the watching Emrys smirked at the comment. Gaius _knew_ the Curse was broken but it was unlikely he could provide any proof. There was also the other problem …

"It's all about magic, of course," Arthur continued, as if reading Emrys' thought. "Father doesn't want to face the possibility that the Curse is broken, because that might just mean that magic is back and I shudder to think what he will do if that is the case."

"But how would we know?" Gwen asked. "Who would be fool enough to even try to study such a thing after all these years?"

"If you had the ability before the purge and suspected the Curse had been broken wouldn't you attempt it?" Arthur asked. "I mean, I can't help wondering why Gaius seems _quite_ so certain it's returned."

"He's certain because he's been studying the birth rates closely for the last twenty-two years," Merlin interjected firmly as he walked back into the main room. "There may well only be three babies born in Camelot in this last year, as everyone is so keen to point out, but they haven't taken into account the nine months it takes for a child to grow inside its mother. Gaius says there are ten women expecting locally, and that's only the ones that are far enough along to know about it."

"That many?" Gwen queried.

"Yes. Gaius says that's already five times times more than a couple of years ago and those sort of numbers can't be a co-incidence."

"But, does that mean the magic is back?" Arthur asked again whilst his servant just shrugged and looked down at his boots.

It really _was_ the second year in Camelot all over again, Emrys mused. Morgana was having magic fuelled nightmares, Uther was being stubborn and unreasonable and Merlin was having to hide his magic from those he loved the most.

With a large sigh, the warlock focused on his own room and quickly came out of his trance.

**Camelot #1**

So, that appeared to confirm his theory. For some reason there was a five year gap between the two Camelots. Perhaps his older self – Dragoon as he still thought of him to save confusion – had found it enough of a challenge to come back in time and send a different person to another universe, without having to worry about compensating for the time discrepancy too. Then again, the old man would have sent him back to that time anyway, simply because he remembered going there before and …

Merlin groaned as he tried to get his head around that paradox and quickly gave up trying. Instead his mind wandered to the incredible fact that he was now a father to a boy might never be able to meet. With time still on his hands, he opened one of his new books and started to read; now even more determined to work out how he might return to the alternative world and be reunited with everyone there.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N: **Who's excited about tomorrow then? I'm especially interested to see if my post S4 Camelot #1 is heading in the right direction to be roughly canon. I really want you guys to be watching the show and believe that this story could have actually happened during the gap between the series. _

_Thanks for your lovely responses to this fic so far and do keep letting me know what you're expecting to see. I've drafted eighteen chapters so far and there's more to come, so plenty of time to add extra visions if you want me to._

_5/10/12_


	6. An Unwavering King

**Chapter 6 – An Unwavering King**

**Camelot #2**

Unsure of what to view next, Emrys decided to stay with this particular time line for a little longer, mostly to find out what Uther would decide as the evidence of the end of the Purge became obvious, but also so that he could see more of the baby that he had only recently confirmed was his son.

On one of these visions, the warlock found himself inside a closed council session with his other self nowhere to be seen. Arthur was there, however, along with Uther, Gaius, Geoffrey and a bunch of mostly elderly lords, and it wasn't long before the boring conversation about taxes and crops turned to a far more pertinent subject.

"Father, have you give any further thought to my suggestion about revoking the Night Servant tradition?" the prince asked.

Uther gave him son a confused look. "Why would we want to do that, Arthur? It's worked perfectly well for all these years and I see no reason to change it."

Around the table most of the old men nodded their heads in agreement whilst Gaius, Geoffrey and one other exchanged more sceptical glances.

"Sire, I think that Prince Arthur is referring to the fact that the curse may well have lifted," the physician offered. "If that is the case and everyone's fertility has returned to normal, then there is indeed no reason for the Night Servant tradition to continue. In fact, it would be counter-productive – we might end up with more children than we can care for or feed."

"Why would the curse have disappeared?" Uther asked. "You yourself said that it is a result of the Purge and the banishment of magic forever."

"It did seem that way, Sire, but all the more recent evidence suggests otherwise."

"Father, Gaius is correct. Something has definitely changed. Last week I was on patrol for three nights and not once did I feel the curse - nor did any of my men. That is … unheard of. On my return I checked with Guinevere and Morgana and they also ..."

"The ladies have small children to take care of which makes a difference, I understand," the king interrupted.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that but, even if it were so, that wouldn't explain the changes us men have noticed," Arthur continued. "Trust me, it's all … different. I do not believe that the curse is still in effect."

"Sire, I urge you to reconsider," Gaius pushed.

"Enough. We will not speak of this again, do you understand?" Uther glared at the men until they add nodded their agreement. "Good. Now let us look at these new reports."

After the meeting Arthur quickly moved over to the physician and Emrys followed, interested to see what would happen next. "Walk with me," the prince whispered as they left the council chambers.

"How can I be of assistance, Sire," Gaius asked.

"Could you ask Merlin to come and see me straight away?"

"Of course."

"And ask him to bring that girl he's been seeing."

"Freya?"

"Yes, that's the one. I promised I'd help them but, as you can see, Father's not going to budge on this issue in the near future."

"Indeed. You brought up the subject for Merlin's benefit?" Gaius didn't hide his surprise and Arthur looked suddenly embarrassed.

"Well, not _just_ for him. Everything I said was true and you were quite right too. It _isn't_ a requirement to have Night Servants any more and potentially problematic if we simply ignore the changes that have happened."

"I agree, Sire, and I'll send Merlin and Freya to you immediately."

Shortly after they parted company, Arthur encountered a female servant and sent her off with a message for Gwen and Morgana before walking back to his empty chambers and sitting at his desk with a large sigh - head in his hands. Emrys watched the prince curiously, wondering what he was planning to say to everyone.

The ladies arrived first with Morgana grumbling loudly about having to leave the babies, although the argument did seem a little half-hearted. Shortly after the door opened to reveal Merlin and Freya, the latter wide eyed and nervous at being summoned in appear front of the prince. Arthur looked at the girl with interest and she gave him a hasty curtsey, whilst Emrys blinked back tears – suddenly overcome with emotion as he saw his old love looking so healthy and gazing so lovingly at Merlin.

"You're Freya?" Arthur sounded surprised.

"Y-yes, Sire."

Arthur turned a look towards his Day Servant. "Seriously? How did you manage to capture the attention of such a beauty?" Freya's mouth dropped open, Gwen and Morgana exchanged an exasperated glance and Merlin pouted, his arms folded.

"No, never mind, don't answer that," the prince continued with a grin. "I've just come out of a meeting with Father where the subject of Night Servants was raised.

"Well," Morgana asked. "Did he say he'd change the rules?"

"No."

"Oh, this is ridiculous, Arthur. I promised Emrys that I'd keep Merlin on but, not only is his title just a cover, but none of us have any need for such services now anyway. You and Gwen have each other with every chance that you can have another child, I'm perfectly happy on my own for now and Merlin has Freya here."

"And yet, by not changing the rules, any Lord can or Lady can claim us and there's nothing we can do about it," said Merlin. "I've already had enquiries from various ladies of court who insist that now I've fathered one child on Morgana that I should move on to someone else." The boy raised his eyes obviously frustrated by that and probably embarrassed about the fact that he wasn't actually the father at all. He turned to Freya with an apologetic shrug and she gave him a sympathetic smile in return.

"Yes well, I've been thinking about this and I believe I have a solution," said Arthur. "Firstly, Merlin, I don't think this is really an issue for you. As far as everyone outside of this room in concerned, you _are_ the father and therefore have every right to be spending time with Morgana. If it does becomes a problem at a later date we can simply have Guinevere claim you."

"What!" Five voices chorused their surprise, including Gwen and the watching Emrys whilst Arthur continued, totally ignoring their shocked reactions.

"Of course, the young child argument could also be used as an excuse in her case, but honestly, the other women can grumble as much as they like, they have a much greater chance to have a child with their husbands now, and Morgana has a high enough status to insist she keeps you on. She could even claim you as her husband … if that didn't make everything even more confusing."

"Definitely too confusing," Morgana agreed.

"Traditionally though, it's the husband that goes searching for a Night Servant after a certain time of being married," Arthur continued, pulling a face as he said it. "So the main problem here is easily solved." He moved towards Freya and held his hand out, offering her his Band which she took automatically before she understood what he was suggesting.

"What! No way!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Relax. It's only an act – just like you wear Morgana's Band for _your_ protection, Freya can wear mine for hers. It'll require a bit of imagination as far as sleeping chambers are concerned but, with luck, we should manage to divert people's attention away from where you're really staying and then we just wait until this whole thing becomes so obvious that my Father has to see sense. Don't forget that, as long as you two are seen wearing Night Bands whilst walking down the corridors, you cannot be claimed by anyone else. You and Freya can then keep to your relationship without anyone else interfering."

"I-I don't know what to say, Sire," Freya said. Merlin was still pouting but it seemed that she had realised just how helpful this was going to be. "It's very kind of you to go to so much trouble for us."

"It's only because Gwen and I insisted," Morgana said with a small smile. "She knows only too well what it's like to be pursued, and I made a promise to Emrys to look out for Merlin."

"And, you're welcome, Merlin," Arthur continued with a laugh. "Aren't you going to say thank you?"

"What, for allowing Freya to wear your Band so everyone thinks she's with you?"

"Merlin," Freya whispered. "It's the perfect solution, and very generous of the prince. You must see that."

"You know that there's no way that I'd ever let him take on another Night Servant for real, don't you?" Gwen asked Merlin who just shrugged in response. "And this helps us too, because now Arthur won't be pestered to take anyone else on and Morgana and I can relax knowing that all our friends are happy. Yes?" After a while Merlin managed a reluctant nod.

"Good. Now, let's all sit down and discuss the practicalities of this," said the prince.

"Alright," Merlin said eventually, "but this would all be so much easier if the king simply acknowledged that the Purge is over."

"I agree," said Arthur, "but he's so scared that it might mean the return of magic that he just can't contemplate the possibility. To him magic and all those that use it are a far bigger danger to his kingdom then any trivial issues about Night Servants and population increases." Morgana visibly paled at this whilst Freya and Merlin also exchanged a nervous look, all of which seemed to go unnoticed by either Arthur or Gwen.

Emrys sighed as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. So much for his hopes that this world wouldn't have the same magical problems as his had had.

**Camelot #1**

So, now that he understood the time discrepancy between the two worlds, he could go back one year and arrive just after he'd left as originally planned, but then again, was there any need? Was there anything he'd learn from such a visit that he hadn't already discovered here today? It was only at this point in time that they were seriously considering the idea that the curse had been lifted and, to be honest, Merlin wasn't sure he _wanted_ to see Morgana's initial reaction to Emrys leaving or discovering that she was with child - not now he'd seen first hand that she still had feelings for him a year after he'd left.

Eventually, the warlock decided to put his new found knowledge to better use. He would experiment for a while and see if he could direct his visions to arrive at specific points during the alternative Camelot's time line. To go back to their past to find out more about his friends' lives before Emrys had arrived and also travel to their future so that he could watch his son growing up.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Well, I really enjoyed 5.01 and so far nothing has contradicted anything I've written about the Camelot #1 after S4 … which is good._

_So, this is the end of the second mini story. Don't forget that the Camelot #2 story line is not linear, so if you're curious about any elements that seem to have been skirted over here, the chances are we will be returning to view them later. Because this fic has multi pairings and focuses, I wanted to avoid staying on one __thing for too long and possibly putting people off, but do keep letting me know what you're expecting/hoping to see in future chapters. There's still room to add new story lines._

_Yes, I know what most of you _want_ to see, but I've got to save some of the good stuff for later ;) _

_12/10/12_


	7. An Uncomfortable Situation

_**A/N: **__Our warlock can remain as Merlin here as the younger version does not appear in this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 7: An Uncomfortable Situation.**

_**Camelot #1. Two Years after Series 4**_

"Are you going to tell me what you're up to with that crystal?" Gaius asked as the young man came out of his room ready to start his chores for the day.

"Crystal? Merlin asked, trying to assume an innocent expression.

"Yes, Merlin," the old man said with a sigh. "There's no point trying to pretend. I'm quite aware that you have the Crystal of Neahtid in there. I just want to know why you have it and what you're up to. I thought you had bad reactions to those visions in the past?"

"I did, but that was then and I'm not using it in the same way this time." The physician simply stared at him with a disbelieving look on his face. "I do know what I'm doing, Gaius, honestly," Merlin continued. "It's really important and part of my studies, you see."

"Are you trying to work out what Morgana's up to?" the old man asked then and Merlin looked up, surprised at the unexpected question.

"No, although that's actually quite a good idea." He nodded firmly. "I suppose I really should look into that, try and find out where she is, although I'm not sure how I'd explain anything interesting I find to Arthur."

"You may not be able to tell him, it's true, but at least it could give you early warning if she was about to try something again," the old man replied.

"Yes, I'll have to look into it," Merlin decided, still a bit distracted as he tried to work out how he might adapt his latest work to try and spy on the Morgana in this world.

"Do you swear that you're being careful? Do you promise me that you're not putting yourself in any danger of discovery with that ..." Gaius nodded towards the crystal.

"What?" Merlin was genuinely surprised by the question. "No, I'm perfectly safe, Gaius, I'm just exploring other ways it can be used; ways to get visions that are not from the future and are not so … painful for me."

"Well, if you're sure but I have to admit that I'm getting worried about you. You do seem to spend an awful lot of time locked up in your room just staring at that thing. It really can't be good for you."

Once Gaius had left, Merlin contemplated what the old man had said. It was true that he was beginning to get a little tied up in the other Camelot; perhaps becoming a little too enthusiastic about checking up on his friends there and wondering what was going to happen next. It was beginning to feel like he was reading a set of books, complete with realistic, moving images that could be constantly browsed so that the particular volumes he required could be found at any time.

Too much like books, to be honest, because Merlin was having much the same trouble with this crystal when it came to deciding what time period he should visit next. He was especially impatient to find out more about Morgana and their son, but was also thinking that he should perhaps view the visions like a proper story and watch them all in order. Quite often he'd take so long trying to decide which vision to initiate that he ended up not viewing any at all.

Eventually though, despite the temptation to push further forward in the previous time line, the next time Merlin had some free time, he decided to go backward and find out more about what had happened to the younger Arthur, Gwen and Morgana when they had been growing up.

Now quite confident of his calculations, Merlin focused on the crystal and thought back five years in order to travel back about ten. He kept his thoughts fairly open, trying not to focus of any one friend in particular and just see where he ended up.

**Camelot #2**

Merlin found himself in Arthur's chambers; the prince apparently dressed for bed and looking over some documents at his large desk. Seeing that he had been rather too distracted by how young they all were in his previous visits to this time period, the warlock now took the opportunity to study Arthur more closely.

It had been about a year since his last visit and the same amount of time had passed in this world too. The young prince was now seventeen, growing up quickly and starting to fill out a little already; his strict training regime beginning to translate into muscle as he got close to reaching his full height.

"Come in." Arthur clear voice rang out and, after a short delay, the door slowly opened to reveal Gwen, who walked in nervously wearing her Night Servant's cloak with Morgana's Band displayed on her right sleeve and Arthur's on her left. The prince just stared at her for a moment, his mouth slightly open and it was quite some time before either of them spoke. Merlin found himself intrigued at where he'd ended up – remembering one of the first conversations he'd ever had with this world's Morgana where she'd explained how Arthur had agreed to take Gwen on as his Night Servant purely to keep her safe from the older lords. Now long over his embarrassment about such things, Merlin had to admit that he was curious to see how events had actually played out.

"It is very good of you to take me on, Sire," Gwen managed eventually.

"Arthur," the prince stated and Gwen looked at him wide-eyed. "You are in my chambers, wearing my Band and so … it's Arthur."

"Oh."

"Although, if we meet outside in the corridor, you have to go back to the formal forms of address," he continued as he stood up, his eyes never once leaving hers.

"Alright ..." She paused. "So … I _am_ your Night Servant then. I mean … I don't mind, of course I don't mind … why would I? It's just …"

"Guinevere ..." Arthur interrupted her. "I understand. You're only just fifteen and you need some time to come to terms with your new status. That's fine. Morgana and I have talked about this and it's decided. Everyone needs to believe that you are my Night Servant and so we need to dress and act the part but … look, here's where you're to sleep. Morgana had it all set up for you."

"Morgana did?" Gwen followed Arthur to the small servant's antechamber situated through a service door next to the area of the princes' chambers that contained his large bed.

"Well, we didn't want the other servants alerted. I mean, if they find out that I'm just letting you stay here as a friend then it won't be long before you're reassigned."

"A … friend?" she asked, blinking in surprise at the description.

"Yes, Guinevere," he replied with a gentle, amused smile.

"But really, Si … I mean, Arthur … you don't have to do this. As I said, if you really need me to … ah, be your Night Servant I would, of course."

"Guinevere," Arthur repeated. "Relax. Look, sit here with me. Have a drink and let's just talk for a while. After that you can go next door and sleep." She tried to interrupt him but he held up a hand. "I absolutely insist. There's nothing more to be said on the matter."

"T-thank you, Arthur."

**Camelot #1**

Merlin left the couple to their drink with a small smile on his face. Of course Morgana had explained much of this before, but it was far more interesting to see it actually happen and, despite the things he might get to view in the future, he had to admit that he was curious to follow this story a little further. He seemed to remember Morgana worrying that she had somehow pushed Gwen into the relationship against her will and, although he saw nothing in that first conversation to indicate that, he was interested enough to consider returning, just to see what had actually happened. Not that it really mattered _when_ he chose to return, of course, as he now had the ability to travel to any vision he chose.

Grabbing a spare piece of parchment, Merlin sat down at his desk and started to write out a careful time line from the other world, complete with relative dates, so that he would be able to choose what he watched with a little more ease in future.

**Camelot #2**

Gwen felt guilty, she couldn't help it. She was lying awake in the small anti room thinking about everything Morgana had told her about a Night Servant's duties and how both her mistress and Arthur had gone out of their way to ensure that she didn't have to do any of … that with Lord Owen or his ilk. It was very good of both of them but still, after several nights of sleeping here, she couldn't help but worry how long this arrangement would be able to last.

"Guinevere ..." Arthur voice sounded faintly from next door and had a hint of urgency to it that concerned her. In her haste to move next door, she neglected to cover herself with the cloak, simply walking into the prince's chambers in her very revealing nightdress. There she found Arthur lying on his back in his bed, sheets crumpled and pushed down to his waist exposing his naked chest. Gwen gasped at both that sight and the sudden realisation of what it was that she had just walked in on.

The Prince turned his head towards her and, although his eyes widened in surprise, he didn't stop what he was doing, his eyes instead quite obviously travelling up and down her body and reminding Gwen of just how exposed she currently was. One part of her tried to turn back around or at least use her hands to cover herself a little, but she found that she was far too stunned and embarrassed by the situation to move. Arthur then closed his eyes and moaned, his hand stilling under the sheets as he gained some relief from the curse.

"I'm sorry, Arthur … I shouldn't of … " Finally she managed to find the will to turn away.

"Guinevere, wait. It's not your fault." She stopped and turned back with a wince, still embarrassed at having caught him in such a compromising situation and a little concerned at just how distracted she now was at seeing him in a state of undress. He sat up then and, yet again, she found herself unable to take her eyes of him. How could a man be quite so beautiful, she wondered.

"I just thought … I thought you called for me but, I was obviously mistaken."

Arthur laughed, apparently amused by her comment. "It's alright. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean, if you really were my Night Servant then I'd be doing that and rather much more in front of you anyway."

"Oh!" she exclaimed putting her hands up to her mouth. "I've only just realised. I've been so selfish not to have worked it out before."

"What?" he asked as he gently patted the bed next to him. "Come, sit down here." She looked at him wide-eyed suddenly very aware both of her revealing nightdress and the fact that he was probably not wearing any clothes at all under those covers. "Please," he asked, and she found she had no further strength or desire to object.

"I'm pretending to be your Night Servant but, because I'm here, you can't employ anyone else and that means you've no-one to help you with the curse," she blurted out hurriedly.

"It's alright," Arthur reassured her. "I'm managing well enough and your entrance just then certainly helped."

"It did? I don't understand."

"No? You do look very … pretty in that nightdress." Gwen coloured, quite aware that he meant something more from the way his eyes flicked down to her partially exposed chest.

"I really shouldn't impose on your hospitality any longer," she continued. "I should give you back your Band and let you find someone else who can ..."

"No!" She was surprised at how sharply he protested. "No." This time it was quieter and more gentle. "I promised Morgana," he said, turning his gaze away from her with a small frown. "I promised her I'd look after you and, I shall. I don't want you with those lecherous old men. I want you here – with me."

"That's not fair on you."

"Stop worrying about me, although ..." He looked suddenly, uncharacteristically nervous. "I don't want to pressure you but, perhaps the next time I feel the curse you could … I mean, if you want to?"

"Of course," she said. "I understand. As I said before, it would be an honour to be your Night Servant."

"No, Guinevere, I don't mean that, not really. It's just …" He shook his head. "If our relationship was a conventional Master/Night Servant one, then I should be able to order you to do anything. I could have insisted on full services the very first night you arrived and you really wouldn't have had any say in the matter."

"I know," she replied quietly.

"But, we're friends and ... you don't find me or my company totally unpleasant?"

"What? No, anything but. As I said, it's an honour to be ..."

"An honour?" He sounded hurt. "Just that? Just because I'm the prince?"

"Oh, no, sorry. I mean because you're … ah ..." She blushed again. "Very handsome and you've been so kind to me and ..." She jumped as he moved forward and gently stroked her face with his hand. Her eyes widened at the gesture.

"I was only going to say that, if I suggested something and you didn't object then, perhaps this arrangement could be mutually beneficial to both of us. Less like a master and servant and more like the arrangements the servants themselves come to."

"Of course," she said with a frown, although she still wasn't quite sure she understood what he was asking of her.

"Go back to bed now, and we'll talk more about this tomorrow."

"Yes, Si … Arthur. Thank you and I'm sorry again for ..."

"Don't be. Goodnight, Guinevere."

"Goodnight Arthur."

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N: **__I hope you enjoyed that little scene with Gaius earlier when he felt that Merlin was spending far too much time on the magical internet :D _

_Even though Merlin's not watching anything that we don't read about or imagine, it still felt much more comfortable for me to write the few true M rated scenes from the other characters' povs._

19/10/12


	8. An Unconventional Arrangement

**Chapter Eight: An Unconventional Arrangement**

_**Camelot #2**_

Gwen entered Arthur's chambers a few nights later to find him waiting for her at the table and looking apprehensive.

"Sit down, Guinevere," he said firmly, but kindly.

"What is it, Arthur?" she asked.

"It's about this arrangement of ours and that conversation we had before. Well, I know I said I'd give you as long as you need but, I think we're going to have to talk about this now."

"Oh. Alright. Why?"

"The servants suspect something. They know that you've been sleeping next door."

"Oh."

"And although there are reasons why you may not be attending me on certain nights, you'd usually spend those in servants' quarters and so … you might sleep here alone for one night, but any longer than that tends to raise suspicion."

"Yes, I understand."

"So, I mean, there's still no real pressure on you, but I think we're going to have to clear that cot away and have you stay here. I think it is imperative that you spend the night in my bed." She nodded nervously. "I mean, I'm not going to insist on full services or anything, it's just ..."

"No, that's fine. Although … that won't make it any easier on you, will it?"

"Probably not," he replied with a small smile, "but, well, as I said, perhaps we could help each other out. If that's what you want."

"I'll help you, Arthur, of course. Although I should say that I haven't really felt the curse as of yet."

"No, you're still quite young. That's fine." He paused. "Are you tired? Because we could go straight to bed now or … talk for a bit if you want?"

She smiled. "I think it will feel strange but also quite nice to sleep next to someone." She stood up and, trying not to show her nerves, took off her cloak and placed it over the chair, very aware of Arthur's intense gaze on her. "Shall I put on your Band? Morgana always insists her Night Servants do."

Arthur barked a laugh in response. "Does she now? How very possessive of her. No, that's quite alright, our arrangement is rather unofficial anyway, isn't it? He too stood up and took off his shirt and Gwen found she was unable to resist staring. "You don't mind?" he asked then. "I usually sleep like this." She just shook her head, wide eyed at the sight. "Come then," he continued, standing up and holding a hand out to her. "You can trust me, Guinevere, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Arthur. Of course I trust you."

He smiled at her as he moved closer and then turned more serious, his hand going to her cheek as it had before. Then he bent down quickly, as if afraid he'd loose his courage, before moving closer and pressing his lips against hers in a gentle kiss that made her shudder with delight. Then he pulled back, his eyes wide and surprised. It was odd to see Arthur so confused by something that he had initiated but Gwen found that she couldn't move either, completely stunned by the fact that the prince had just kissed her and had been so tender about it. She had expected something rather more passionate and aggressive from such a fighter, and this gesture had just left her even more uncertain about where this odd relationship was heading.

Arthur then seemed to come to his senses and moved quickly towards the bed, pulling the sheets aside and getting in, before signalling for her to do the same. Once she had got in on the other side, she turned to him to see what was now expected of her, but he just covered them both up and gave her a gentle smile before turning over and blowing out the candle on his side table.

"Goodnight, Guinevere," he said.

"Goodnight, Arthur," she replied, blowing out her own candle and licking her lips as she felt them continue to tingle from that very special kiss that Arthur had just given her.

~o~0~o~

Gwen knew enough about young men and the Curse to guess that this arrangement was going to be a trial for Arthur and that, of course, made her feel guilty all over again. As she suspected, it wasn't long before the issue was brought firmly to the fore as she woke to find herself suddenly being held closely in Arthur's embrace; her back to him whilst he spooned against her, muttering in his sleep and pressing his hips firmly against hers. She felt him hard against her lower back and was torn between nervousness and excitement at the sensation.

"Arthur," she whispered as he continued to moan in his sleep and press against her, giving no indication that he was awake or even aware of her talking. Despite the firm grip she was in, Gwen attempted to turn around and was relieved when she felt his arms instantly relax to allow her more freedom. He looked hot and flushed – fevered even – which made it quite clear that he was suffering from the curse in its severest form. "Arthur?" she asked again.

"Guinevere." The way he said her name sent a shudder up and down her spine but her nerves had now disappeared completely. She _did_ trust him and understood that his body's reaction was a natural response to the curse and that he was still mostly asleep. "Oh, Guinevere ..." Her name was a moan this time and he moved his head closer, suddenly pressing his lips against hers much more urgently than he had before. She surprised herself by not pulling away from him and allowing the kiss – even enjoying it as his warm lips opened and closed against hers, causing more tingles to course up and down her body.

Then he pulled her closer still, his arms running up and down her back as he pushed his most intimate area against hers, and she quietly gasped as she hugged him in return, her own hands sliding over his naked back and the tingling sensations now becoming more intense.

"Arthur … wake up," Gwen said, loudly this time, and at last he did; his eyes fluttering open and a look of confusion appearing on his face. "We're a bit … close," she continued.

"Oh, I'm sorry ..." He pulled away from her hastily, but she could tell he wasn't quite himself, his breathing now quite ragged and his eyes wild. "It's just … the curse … I want … I need ..."

"I know. Shall I give you some time alone? Go next door?"

"No!" he shouted and then shook his head. "Sorry. Please stay. Will you? I won't make you do anything but … it's not always easy on one's own. The curse can be so strong sometimes. Will you … can I look at you? Do you mind?"

"Don't be silly," she complained, suddenly realising just how ridiculous the situation was becoming. "You don't need to protect me _that_ much. I'm wearing your Band which means that I _am_ your Night Servant and so … I should help. Help properly, I mean. Will you show me what to do? What you like?"

"Guinevere ..." His voice cracked as he said her name; a result of the curse, she assumed. "Are you sure?" he asked, even as he shuffled under the covers, obviously divesting himself of his night trousers. Gwen felt her heartbeat increase but she took a deep breath and tried to be logical. What would she have been expected to do if someone else had employed her? If what Morgana had said was true, she would have been ordered to strip naked the moment she had walked into one of the old men's chambers and then would probably have had to instantly give him her innocence with little preparation and a lot of pain.

The act _was_ painful, mostly ladies insisted, although some of the servants said that it didn't have to be. Not if you were very lucky and had the right man – one who would spend time making sure you were pleasured as much as possible beforehand, but then how likely was that to happen? Especially if you were the female servant.

As for tonight, Arthur would probably just be expecting her to touch him and bring him relief. It was the most basic of services that the majority of people of all classes shared since the Purge.

"_It quickly stops becoming embarrassing,"_ Morgana had told her. _"Everyone does it to themselves and to others. Why be embarrassed about something that's so natural and so necessary?"_

"What do I do?" Gwen asked. Arthur had now lowered the covers to his waist but made no move to throw them off completely. Instead he held out a hand, asking for hers, his eyes on her all the time. She placed her small hand in his much larger one and he gave it a gentle squeeze before guiding her below the covers.

"Nothing to be afraid of," he said as her hand touched him and she gasped in surprise at the feel of it. "It's just me."

"I-I know. I want to help."

"Dear, sweet, Guinevere," he croaked as he moved her hand with his, showing her how he wanted to be pleasured. After the initial shock and nerves, she started to relax, curious about this part of his body and how it felt in her hand. Then she calmed even more as she began to fully appreciate the pleasure she was giving him; his eyes now closed and his head thrown back on the pillow. "Yes ..." he said after a little while, removing his own hand and re-adjusting himself slightly, apparently satisfied that she now knew what to do.

She continued the movement he'd shown her but, realising Morgana had been right and that she was already starting to feel more comfortable, Gwen then shifted her position slightly and adjusted her grip, whilst allowing her other hand to join the first under the covers and explore a little. He _had_ taken his trousers off, she noted, as she stroked his naked legs and hips. Another loud groan and the prince moved again, opening his legs a little and allowing her to explore further. He moved his head to look at her and his eyes widened as he became aware of her new position next to him, her low cut nightdress obviously giving him a very interesting view. His gaze now remained here, his breathing far more rapid and his moans more urgent.

"You are so beautiful," he gasped and, unable to resist, she moved closer, suddenly needing to taste him again. As she kissed him, he responded by putting his hand back on hers, urging her to speed up and pressing his tongue against her lips, encouraging her to kiss her fully and passionately.

Then he was gone, his head back on the pillow as he made the most wonderful noises. Gwen was surprised at not being embarrassed by the situation and actually enjoying this experience; finding pleasure in giving him relief, and happy that she was now able to thank him in some way for being so very considerate to her.

"Yes …" he gasped, one hand pushing hers away. "Guinevere ..." She felt another strange shiver go through her body as Arthur said her name in that special way he had, as he finally managed to gain some relief from the curse.

There was a few moments awkward silence afterwards and a little more shuffling on his part but, as he turned to regard her fully, his face looked peaceful, and perhaps slightly amused.

"My instructor informed me that I was a quick study," he said then, "and it seems that you are too."

"It was … alright?" she asked, nervously.

"More than alright. The best ever."

She shook her head with a laugh. "Now I'm certain that you're lying to me, Arthur, because I know your previous Night Servants have given you full services."

"You really don't understand, do you?" he said with a smile.

"What?"

"My beautiful Guinevere," he said moving quickly towards her to kiss her gently. She responded and for a while it turned passionate again. He pulled away with another smile and settled back down to sleep but, this time, as she made a move to go back to her side of the large bed, he intervened, pulling her towards him until her head rested on his bare shoulder. Surprised, but finding the position unexpectedly comfortable, Gwen rested one hand on Arthur's naked chest and quickly fell asleep.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_26/10/12_


	9. An Unparalleled Love

**Chapter Nine: An Unparalleled Love**

_**Camelot #2**_

The nerves had long since disappeared and Guinevere and Arthur's relationship continued to progress and relax, each move forward so small that it was hardly noticeable. Now, when he was feeling the curse, Arthur would approach Gwen quickly as she removed her cloak and kiss her passionately before leading her by the hand to his bed, smiling broadly. He no longer felt the need to be modest these days, stripping naked in front of her almost immediately; showing off, she decided. He was proud of his body and the way it was growing and developing, and why shouldn't he be? Gwen certainly wasn't complaining. She enjoyed looking at him and touching him and nowadays he didn't even bother to get under the covers, usually just lying on top of them exposed and proud, inviting her to come and pleasure him.

His hands were exploring a bit more too, nowadays, although he had still not insisted that she took her nightdress off. Gwen thought about suggesting it – about asking if he might want her to but, on these passionate nights, he seemed happy enough with her touch and her kisses, her name falling from his lips over and over again as they explored new ways for her to pleasure him.

Then it happened. Then it was Gwen's turn to wake up shaking and gasping; pressing her fevered body against his for a change, whilst her hands felt for him under the covers, even though she knew he would not be ready to respond until the following evening. A peculiarity of the curse, she understood; the extreme reaction to the tension and release resulting in a very long recovery time – often a day, sometimes two.

"Guinevere?" he asked sleepily, woken by her movements.

"Hot …" she moaned. "Arthur … I feel … strange."

He sat up suddenly, his eyes wide and the concern obvious on his face before smiling, suddenly understanding. "About time," he teased.

"Time?"

"Your turn for the curse," he explained gently. "Will you let me help _you_ now?"

"But, but … I'm _your_ servant," she argued.

"We're friends, remember? We said we'd help each other."

"Yes, but ..."

"Come, we'll start the same way as we did for me. Lie on your back. Relax. Trust me."

"You know I do."

She felt his hand trail down the side of her nightdress under the covers and then pause as he reached the point just above her knee before starting to bunch up the material, pulling it higher until his fingers touched her bare leg. Even this touch sent far stronger shudders through Gwen's body than she'd felt before. She recognised those feelings - she had been experiencing them more and more over these last couple of months - but the curse hadn't fully kicked in before tonight and so she had felt nothing more than a few pleasant tingles. Now it was Arthur's turn to lean over her and gently kiss her lips, encouraging her to raise her knees and part her legs as his fingers trailed lazily up and between her legs.

She cried out as he touched her, but the embarrassment - if it had ever been there in the first place - quickly disappeared as the pleasure took over. Considering all the things she'd done to him recently, Gwen felt that she should hardly be concerned about this, although it did feel more intimate somehow, and she worried if he really enjoyed doing such a thing to her.

"Just relax – it's your turn now," he whispered in her ear, apparently sensing her nerves. "It's just me and I want to return the favour, give you as much pleasure as you've given me."

The memory of the servants' gossip returned. Despite the fact that their relationship had been mostly one sided up until now, Gwen had the feeling that Arthur, like her, was going to enjoy giving as much as receiving. The thought helped her to relax, as she began to accept that he really did want to return the compliment for all the previous nights, even though she felt that she had simply been doing her job.

Again Arthur was a man of his word that night only playing with her under her nightdress and under the bed covers but, a couple of nights later when the curse hit her again, he slid the sheet down and caressed her breasts through the thin nightdress, apparently enjoying the way her body reacted at his touch, whilst he constantly mumbled her name and kissed her lips.

This was their new routine then - usually taking it in turns. One night she would pleasure him, naked and exposed on top of the bedclothes, the next it was her turn, still mostly covered underneath them.

~o~0~o~

"Is he really still behaving himself?" Morgana asked her in a tone of disbelief when they discussed the situation some months later.

"Yes, of course, although I do feel the curse nowadays and we … help each other out," Gwen admitted.

"He hasn't insisted on full services?"

"No, nor has he asked me to undress."

"Really? I am surprised and more than a little impressed, although don't you dare tell him I said that."

Gwen smiled at her friend's comment before quickly turning serious. "It must be frustrating for him though," she said. "I know that, before our arrangement, he was getting rather more from the other girls. I do worry sometimes, and I do ask if he's happy, but he's always quite adamant that we go at my speed."

"Well, I think he must be totally smitten with you," Morgana said with a grin.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. He seems happy enough with my services but ..."

"You do yourself an injustice, Gwen but, if Arthur really isn't going to insist on anything, you should perhaps ask yourself whether you are totally happy with the arrangement as it stands or if you actually want to go further with him."

"I … I have to admit that I am curious," she replied.

"And you want to stay with Arthur?" her mistress continued. "I mean, we could keep trying to find someone else for you if ..."

"Oh no," she said, perhaps a little too quickly and Morgana grinned at her very enthusiastic response.

"Only, I was thinking that it's Arthur's birthday next week and that perhaps, if you really wanted to give him a present to remember ..." Morgana left it hanging.

"Present? Oh, you mean ..?"

"You. Unwrapped and ready to be delved into."

"Morgana!" she exclaimed whilst her friend laughed loudly at her shocked expression.

Gwen was curious, she had to admit. The pleasure Arthur had given her so far had been greater than she had ever expected and she found it hard to believe that he would have kept her on for this long if he wasn't getting some enjoyment from their encounters himself. In fact, unless he was an exceptionally good actor, he definitely _was_ enjoying his nights with her and why would he pretend anyway - why would the Prince of Camelot need to? Unless, of course, she continued to deny him, continued to hold back.

Perhaps she's misunderstood something in his manner, perhaps she'd been showing her nerves and Arthur had thought she wasn't interested or really afraid, neither of which was true. Gwen felt a small sense of panic at the thought of him letting her go. The idea of ending this now – the thought of him firing her and hiring someone else was suddenly terrifying. She wanted this to continue and she wanted it to go further. She wanted to be his Night Servant officially, to offer him full services and not to feel like a fraud for wearing his Band as she did at the moment.

~o~0~o~

On the days leading up to Arthur's birthday, Morgana helped Gwen to choose a suitable nightdress, constantly rejecting the first several on the grounds that they were nowhere near revealing enough.

"Not that you're likely to keep it on for long," she said gleefully and Gwen found herself laughing too – surprisingly excited about what lay in store for her later.

"Happy Birthday, Arthur," she said as she entered his chambers that night and noticed his eyes widen as she took off her cloak.

"New nightdress?" he asked, his voice sounding rather croaky, perhaps due to the alcohol he'd consumed that evening.

"Yes. Do you like it? She asked with a smile. He didn't answer her question straight away, instead quickly taking off his shirt - his eyes wide - as he simply stared at her. His gaze made her feel as if she was naked already, but she tried hard not to act nervous and just enjoy the way his eyes were exploring her body.

"I _really_ like it," he eventually replied as he quickly bent to take off his trousers without further comment. She shuddered with delight – still amazed at what the sight of him did to her after all these months. Then, before she could persuade herself to change her mind, she took hold of the nightdress' straps and slid them off her shoulders. The soft silken material slid down her body in one go and Arthur and Guinevere stood naked before each other for the first time.

"H-happy Birthday, Arthur," she repeated and found her nerves quickly replaced by amusement at the totally stunned look that was now on the prince's face.

"G-guinevere ..." he croaked.

"Or did you prefer me with the nightdress on?" she asked. He shook his head dumbly in response and then, so quickly it shocked her, he had taken her in his arms, their naked bodies now touching as he pulled her close. She threw her head back in delight at how good Arthur's skin felt against hers before he lowered his head to her neck, then slowly kissed his way up to her lips. She kissed him back and held him even closer as his hands started to wander over the places they had not yet had a chance to explore; her bare back, her stomach and her breasts. He pulled away just far enough to be able to watch as he caressed her, but that didn't last for long, and soon he had taken her hands in his and was pulling her gently but impatiently towards the bed.

"How much of a birthday present am I getting tonight, Guinevere?" he asked as he lay her down on the covers and ran his hands between her legs to pleasure her.

"As much as you want," she replied with a gasp, copying the moves that he usually displayed; squirming seductively and opening her legs wider as he continued to play and explore.

"Are you sure?" His fingers were already inside her, his lips now on her breast suckling and tasting. She cried out in delight at the sensations this double attack had evoked and, feeling no shame at all, lifted her knees higher and moved her feet wider apart, an open invitation to him.

"I want to be your Night Servant, Arthur," she breathed. "Properly, fully."

"No," he gasped.

"No?"

"Not my servant. My lover."

"But ..." He'd moved to kneel between her legs, his fingers still pleasuring her but roughly now, opening her up, preparing her.

"I love you, Guinevere, I always have … ever since … well, I don't know when it started but … Why do you think I really agreed to Morgana's suggestion in the first place?"

"I thought … you can't mean ..?" What he was saying seemed unbelievable to her, but the pleasure she was feeling now was making it hard to think straight. "Arthur … please ..."

His face appeared next to her, blue eyes gazing into hers as he quickly moved down to briefly kiss her lips. "Are you sure?" he asked again and this time she knew it was not his fingers she was feeling pressed against her. She gasped and lifted herself up to kiss him back.

"Yes … please."

They had been right she realised as he pushed into her. It didn't have to be painful, not really, not after he'd spent so long preparing her. A little uncomfortable at first certainly, a sensation which might be described as discomfort, but even that disappeared as he started to move inside her and the soreness was quickly replaced by waves of pleasure instead.

"I want to go slowly but … I can't," Arthur admitted with a growl as he buried his head in her long hair.

"It's alright. I'm fine." She pulled his head to one side and kissed him passionately, even as she lifted up her hips to prove the point. He sped up then, and didn't hold back, almost shouting her name with every thrust and she encouraged him, all discomfort gone and only pleasure remaining.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N:**_ That's the e_nd of the latest Arwen mini story. Next? Some more juicy sexy stuff from a different pairing :D_


	10. An Unrivalled Relationship

_**A/N: **__Oh, that's just great! Now I've got the problem of having _three_ Merlins in the same chapter. _

_Wait. What am I saying? How can three Merlins ever be a problem? :D_

_This next block of three chapters are dedicated to Excalibur Maiden who asked for this AGES ago in return for her wonderful 'Born Of The Dragon' drawing and has been very, very patient with me ever since. xxx_

~o~0~o~

* * *

**Chapter Ten: An Unrivalled Relationship**

_**Camelot #1. Two years after Series 4**_

Merlin had been struggling to find much free time lately and had really wanted to spend a day following the other Camelot – now certain enough of his skill to attempt to alter the time he was going to view away from the standard five or ten years. He eventually resorted to more subterfuge, using a relatively mild cold as an excuse to take a day off sick.

In the past he doubted he would ever get away with missing time off work, but today he solved the problem by making sure that Gwen saw him when he was particularly hoarse and sniffily. The queen had taken one look at her friend and practically ordered him to bed, despite his half-hearted protests.

"But, Arthur won't ..." he started, pausing as she held up a hand with a cheeky grin that still took him by surprise, even though he had often seen it on the other Gwen's face and quite regularly on this Queen since her wedding too.

"Arthur _will _… trust me," she replied. Although he did worry that the smirk looked suspiciously like Morgana's too.

"What are you going to say?" he asked nervously.

"That you don't need to know, Merlin," she replied. "Let's just say that I'm aware of a number of different ways to persuade my husband to see my point of view in certain matters. Now, you go off to bed and get better. Leave Arthur to me."

So, with most of the day free – just allowing for a few things he'd promised to do for Gaius - Merlin decided that he was ready to go back to the time after he left the other Camelot and follow what had happened shortly after the curse had been lifted.

However, despite all his experience and careful planning, it seemed that he had still managed to get his dates wrong. He was quite sure it was _this_ week two years ago when Dragoon had sent him back home, but he must have been a few days out.

He very quickly learnt of his mistake when he turned up in Gaius' chambers and came face to face with himself … twice.

**Camelot #2**

"I thought you couldn't wait to get back home?" Gaius was asking one of the young warlocks currently standing in the physician's chambers.

It took the watching Merlin a surprisingly long time to notice the difference. He'd never had to figure it out when he was actually here, and the fact that he only ever saw his reflection in the mirror, made it even harder to tell the two apart at first.

"Yes, of course," the slightly broader warlock replied with a frown.

There wasn't much in it; even this version of himself seemed skinnier than he was now but, the more he looked at the pair, the more obvious the subtle differences were. "Never mind," said Emrys. "You get off first, Merlin and I'll sneak out in the opposite direction."

"Don't forget to wear your Band when you're on your own," the slimmer man teased.

Yes, the more he looked, the more obvious the differences were. Merlin did not put on weight or muscle easily as a rule and so it had taken a while before the relatively regular meals in Camelot had started to compensate for the years growing up in a village where starvation was never far away. Arthur may have been trying to build him up for the last few years, but it seemed that it was only recently that he'd really started to fill out - his old shirts now starting to feel surprisingly tight on him. These observations all reminded him again of Dragoon's comment about 'the right time'. It seemed that each year that passed really did place its mark on him - physically as well as emotionally.

"Yes, thank you, Squirt, I haven't forgotten," Emrys responded to the younger man's earlier comment about the Band.

"Prat!" Merlin replied.

"Boys, please," Gaius scolded gently.

As the pair went their separate ways, the watching warlock decided that he would keep an eye on the younger Merlin, seeing as he already knew what had happened to the older one. So, he followed the boy as he attended Arthur and pretended to be Emrys; quite certain that the young man was exaggerating certain characteristics far too much to be convincing. Despite that thought, no-one seemed suspicious about the act that day – all convinced that this was Emrys – no doubt due to the fact that he was confidently sporting Morgana's Night Servant Bands.

It was to be an especially strange and emotional vision, seeing _this_ young man playing the part of Emrys - who was himself partially invented - and interacting with everyone he'd met in that world; the stable boys who had the cheek to enquire about Morgana (and Merlin was impressed at how the young man had handled _that_ situation), through to his first meeting with Freya back in Gaius' chambers, which had him reeling with feelings of jealousy, and later still his encounter with Morgana against a stone wall which left him rather more amused than envious.

Merlin pulled himself out of the vision several times that day, both to take a physical and emotional break and to check up on Gaius and help the old man out where required. Interestingly, he didn't once feel the need to compensate for his earlier mistake, curious enough to follow this particular time line even though he knew where it was going. It was time to grow up, he decided, time to show how strong he could be. He knew that his emotions could get the better of him sometimes and the trait did him no favours. Perhaps these visions would help him to learn to control them better. Perhaps viewing certain more emotional situations in this other world would be therapeutic somehow and help him to heal from the grief and traumas that he had never fully addressed at home.

So, he soon found himself in the Great Hall, watching the meeting with Uther where Arthur announced that Gwen was expecting his baby, and shook his head at his own folly for not realising how much of his duty as a Night Servant to Morgana had been about getting her with child in the first place.

He now remembered her casual comments about 'only being after one thing' which he hadn't understood at the time. How naïve. Oh well, at least that made him feel a little better about the situation. This wasn't _his_ world where leaving an unmarried woman with child was frowned upon, as had happened to his own mother. The Purge that had stripped this world of its magic and its fertility, had lead to the heightened sexual emotions and, ultimately the Night Servant tradition in order to increase the odds of having a baby. Morgana had even continued to speak that way _after_ he'd told her he was leaving. She knew Emrys would not be around and yet had still hoped to have a baby by him.

It made him feel a little better, but not very much.

It was great to see Morgana at her very best again, however. Very much like the girl he'd fallen for all those years ago back in his own world – although even she had never been quite as cheeky as this version. Especially when she discovered that there were actually two young men going by the name of Emrys that day.

"Oh, and, Merlin?" Morgana called out just as the young man reached the door and he turned around with another small bow. "If I see you wearing my Band again without permission, I shall consider it as services owed."

"My lady?"

"If you are advertising yourself as my Night Servant, I expect you to be performing _all_ of the relevant duties."

The warlock laughed so hard at the shocked look on his counterpart's face that he accidentally broke the vision and then had to try to explain to a worried Gaius what all the commotion was about.

**Camelot #1**

He took the opportunity to take a break for some food before settling back down with the crystal. Gaius gave him a suspicious look and Merlin suspected that he wasn't acting anywhere near as ill as he should be for someone who had taken the day off sick. Alright so this was a bad cold he was suffering from, but perhaps not as terrible as it sounded and Merlin again contemplated the fact that he may be becoming just a little too wrapped up in the other Camelot – a little too obsessed about watching these lives unfold in front of him, even if he did have very mixed feelings about what he was likely to be viewing tonight.

He rarely had to direct the visions nowadays. Usually he just focused on the crystal, with one hand lazily touching the old neckerchief and only thinking about the time he may want to add or take from the set five years. Other than that he did not consciously direct the vision, although he had to admit that he was not surprised to find himself in the servants' quarters when he emerged; a young Merlin standing nervously outside a door clutching one of Gaius' vials as if his very life depended on it.

They both waited; the young man's fist constantly lifting towards the door to knock before lowering again, whilst the observer started to become increasingly impatient.

"Oh, just get on with it will you, _Mer_lin," he snapped at his alternative self.

**Camelot #2**

"Come in," Freya called out and the door opened slowly to reveal a pale Merlin, his eyes rather wide.

"Hello," she said with a gentle smile. "How are you?"

"F-fine," he stammered, holding his arm out. "I've brought you the potion that Gaius said … well, for the pain … ah ..."

"Thank you." Her voice was laced with amusement as she walked forward to take it off him.

"How's your hand?" he asked then.

"It's alright," she replied holding it up to show the bandage, "but it is beginning to hurt again now so I'm pleased that you brought me the potion."

"Yes, of course." Merlin handed her the vial and watched her as she drunk it and pulled a face at the taste.

"Sorry," he apologised, although it was hardly his fault that Gaius' concoctions always tasted so bad.

"That's alright, I have some wine here that will take the taste away. Would you like some?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose … I mean ..."

"Merlin, _please_ join me for a drink?" she asked, and there was no way he could deny those beautiful brown eyes when she looked at him like that.

"T-thank you." He looked around the sparsely decorated room and hesitated, noticing that there was only one chair and wondering where to sit. Freya smiled as she handed him his drink, picking her own in her good hand and then sitting down on the bed.

"Come and sit by me," she said gently tapping the covers next to her, and Merlin did as he was asked, talking a large, nervous swallow of his drink and trying to find some courage from somewhere.

He knew why she'd invited him here, of course, and he certainly wasn't going to object to the idea. He'd grown up in this world of the Curse, understood it far more than Emrys did, and had started to suffer it's strong effects almost as soon as he had arrived in Camelot. So, he knew _why_ he was here and what he was supposed to do, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous, all the same.

"Tell me about yourself, Merlin," Freya asked after a long, awkward pause and from then on he started to relax as he told her about the tiny farming village he had grown up in before listening to the story of _her_ youth – all worries about what that night might lead too, temporarily forgotten.

"My grandparents on both side of the family were druids," Freya explained, "and some of my relations practised magic as was the custom. I understand that many in my family were very talented and could do quite advanced stuff, but they stayed with their own kind - in little camps and communities - and my parents and older brother were all born there."

"Why did they not live in the main towns?" Merlin asked.

"I believe they were persecuted a little. Magic was not widely accepted – especially here in Camelot – and then, I suppose, it was a matter of their religion which is not widely accepted; the worship of the old gods - of the triple goddess and her ways; of the caves and the trees and the lakes and the ancient woodland shrines." She sighed, her gaze now distant and mournful.

"It is so sad that has all gone now," Merlin mused.

"Oh, some Druids still live in the ancient forests and practice the old ways, even if they cannot quite do so in the same way without magic," Freya said with a sign. "When the Purge came upon our clan, my grandparents decided to stay put but many younger people, my parents included, started to move out – no longer worried about persecution for any magic they may have had."

"So, you came to Camelot?"

"No, not at first. We grew up in a small village, one that had always been friendly to the druids and had often sought their help. They were happy to have my parents and their friends; young, fit adults are always welcome in such communities as you know." Merlin nodded his agreement. "It was a beautiful place, next to a lake surrounded by the tallest mountains. In the winter the storms whipped up the water into waves and you thought they were going to crash down and take away all the houses." She smiled gently, remembering. "But in the summer; wild flowers and light. It was like heaven and I had a lovely childhood there, although few others of my age to play with – not that I knew why for quite a while."

"You were born _after_ the Purge?" he asked.

"Yes. You?"

"Just one year after," Merlin replied with a nod. Freya took his empty glass over to the side and raised the bottle silently asking him if he wanted more. He shook his head. "That's enough for me, thank you. I'm not really used to alcohol yet."

She smiled and returned to her place next to him on the bed, sitting very much closer than she had before, Merlin noticed. She moved her non bandaged hand towards him, resting it gently on his and he took it instinctively, before looking down surprised at how small and warm it felt in his hand. He moved his eyes up to meet hers and his heart started to beat faster.

"They say that those that had a talent for magic are more likely to have children," she said with a shy smile. "With so much ability in my family I often wonder if I might have been able to use it if the Purge had not happened."

"Really? I hadn't heard that," Merlin said thoughtfully, "All I'd heard was that those born further away from Camelot have a greater chance. It would certainly explain both our births – although I'm not aware that my mother had any skill in magic."

"What about your father?"

"I never knew him and Mother doesn't like to talk about it." He frowned. "I am related to Gaius on my mother's side though and he certainly used to practice."

"So, perhaps you might have been able to?" Freya asked and Merlin looked up, surprised, having forgotten that she did not know – could not know - that he actually _did_ have magic and that the Purge was perhaps not quite so absolute as everyone here thought.

"So, we were both born outside of Camelot with a magical heritage?" she continued, giving him a shy smile.

"Oh ..." Merlin felt his cheeks colour as he belatedly realised what she was implying. Up until now he had assumed they were talking about why _they_ had been miracle babies. He had not made the connection that, if the rumours were correct, together they would have a much greater chance of having a child themselves. In Camelot such subjects were often talked about openly but Merlin had only arrived a few days ago and, as such, wasn't that comfortable in having this type of conversation with a pretty girl he'd only just met.

"I would apologise, Merlin, but you know why I asked you here tonight," Freya continued.

"Yes and I'm … I'm glad to be here," he managed.

"Good." She squeezed his hand and he instinctively looked at her again, his eyes growing wide as she smiled at him. Slowly, gently, he leant forward and kissed her, his eyes stinging with unexpected tears as he struggled with the powerful emotions he was now feeling.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_9/11/12_


	11. An Unforgiving Curse

**Chapter Eleven: An Unforgiving Curse**

_**Camelot #2**_

Merlin felt that one part of him was being driven by the curse - the part that just wanted to move things on as fast as possible - whilst the other wanted to take things slowly, get to know this beautiful girl and court her in the same way as their parents' generation had been able to.

To his delight, Freya didn't push things too quickly either, staying exactly where she was on the bed, apparently enjoying the romantic kiss as she kept her one good hand held gently in his. They continued this for a long time before she pulled away, her head tipped as she contemplated him.

"You're staying?" she asked simply.

"I-if you want me to."

She laughed, her voice like a bell. "You know the answer to that. There's no rush – no pressure but, I am getting a bit cold, aren't you? We should get under the covers, it might be more comfortable?"

He nodded dumbly and copied her as she stood. Quickly and deftly she untied her dress letting it fall to the floor, and Merlin gasped as he caught the brief, tantalising glimpse of Freya in her under dress before she pulled back the covers of the medium sized bed and scooted underneath them. Swallowing hard, Merlin quickly stripped off his shirt and shoes and joined her.

The moment he was under the covers she moved closer to wrap her arms around him and he hugged her back, pulling her close as she moved her head to kiss him again. It remained gentle and chaste for quite some time but, gradually, things began to develop, the kisses getting deeper and the couple's hands beginning to wander.

It wasn't long before Merlin felt the Curse starting to bite – the strange sensation that was far more than sexual desire and felt almost fever-like; an all-consuming heat spreading through the body, along with a sense that he was not entirely here - caught in another world - where one would become more and more distracted and disorientated.

"Freya ..." he complained.

"Yes, I know, I'm feeling it too." She pulled slightly away and it felt like torture. Instinctively he reached for her, wanting her back in his arms.

"I invited you here because of the curse but we should talk about how we proceed before we are too far gone," Freya said, her voice sounding strange and distant to him. "There's just the basic service – something that many servants do casually and which is considered little more than a kiss would have been in the past. We can relieve ourselves in front of the other and not interact in any other way or we can relieve each other, just touch what needs to be touched and nothing more."

"No ..." he gasped. "Not the first … I want you to touch me. I need it."

"Yes," she agreed moving closer again and, as he gently claimed her lips again, her hands moved down to his trousers to untie them. So quickly that he hardly had time to register what was happening, her hand was on him, gently stroking and caressing. Such an intimate gesture on his naked flesh in many ways, but right at that moment it felt perfectly natural and already some of the burning discomfort was beginning to fade. Still kissing her, Merlin wriggled his trousers lower and adjusted his position slightly to allow her better access.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I can help you without you having to undress completely." For an answer, Merlin broke away a little further and quickly stripped. Feeling strangely liberated, he didn't immediately seek her hand, instead pulling her close and enjoying the sensation of having his naked body pressed against her, and the feel of her hands suddenly all over his skin.

"We can take it in turns," she said then, moving her hand down to continue it's task, "and you can help me afterwards, or ... we can perhaps work together?" He laughed as he heard the hopeful and frustrated tone of her voice and knowing what she wished his answer would be.

"Beautiful Freya," he said, moving his hand down her thigh. "Show me what you want me to do. Anything for you."

It was her turn to shuffle under the covers, raising her under-dress a little before gently guiding his hand first to a bare knee and then up in-between her legs so quickly that he hardly had any chance to prepare.

"Freya …"

"Please," she begged and he quickly got over his surprise, gently moving his fingers to pleasure her as she guided him to the correct spot. As he did so she resumed her actions too, the couple now working in perfect unison and their shared pleasure mounting dramatically.

The Curse continued to make itself felt, even as Merlin found himself close to relief. The heat was now becoming unbearable despite the cool autumn night and so he decided to lower the covers off their top halves in order to feel more comfortable. Freya shifted then, her eyes gazing at his naked torso, her free hand exploring and caressing.

"I'm a bit skinny," Merlin said apologetically and she laughed as she continued to stroke him.

"I like what I'm seeing and, it's a nice treat. As I said, we usually only offer each other the most basic services down here."

"You … you don't mind?"

"Hardly," she said moving to kiss him again. After another few moments she sat up and removed most of the heavy covers off the bed, leaving just a thin sheet which she pulled back over them. As she worked, Merlin became aware that one of her straps had fallen off a shoulder and, as she moved back towards him, he moved a hand towards it fully intending to lift it back up. However, as they continued to kiss, curiosity got the better of him and he began to caress her bare shoulder, his hand gradually stroking lower and lower as he wondered if she'd tell him off if he started to undress her.

They took their time that night, pleasuring each other under the covers one moment and then pausing whilst they explored various bits of bare skin. Merlin had been naked under the sheets for some time whilst Freya had remained mostly covered. Slowly and surely that had changed as both straps of her under-dress were lowered to a point where she started to complain that they were a nuisance and slid the top half down to her waist before moving back to give Merlin more direct relief. He had other ideas though, quickly pushing her back down under the covers and pulling her close to him, the delightful sensation of their naked top halves pressed together too tempting to resist. His hands now explored even further, stopping for just long enough to relief the worst of the curse before kissing and giggling and exploring under the covers some more.

Merlin had no idea _when_ it had happened but, the next time he had pulled Freya close against him, there was no material at all between them and that sensation was so wonderful that he was quite certain that he never wanted to let her go again.

"Enough," she gasped, suddenly moving away from him.

"Enough?" he asked, hurt and a little confused at her apparent change of mind. However, it seemed he'd misunderstood her outburst, as she lay on her back and adjusted her position, opening her legs under the covers.

"Let's do this properly, Merlin," she whispered holding out a hand to him, inviting him to touch her again. "The Lords and Ladies call it 'full services', the rest of us say we're 'mocking the Curse'. Let's relieve this tension properly – the way we're supposed to."

Merlin pulled away very slightly, his eyes wide as he contemplated what she was suggesting. He opened his mouth to say, 'Are you sure?' or 'Perhaps we should wait', but decided there was no point. He knew she meant it and that they were now both half mad by the strength of the Curse and their very genuine feelings for each other. This wasn't the old days when this sort of things was supposed to be reserved until after your marriage and it was considered bad manners if you indulged beforehand. 'Mocking' was considered perfectly acceptable in this post-Purge world and his feelings were so strong for Freya that he knew he wouldn't regret this – knew he wanted this to continue as a permanent relationship if she would have him.

That discussion could wait until later though – right now it felt like his blood was on fire and there was only one way to quench the flames. He quickly moved into position and felt her legs wrap themselves around his back as he gazed into her deep brown eyes.

Then he was inside her and everything else was forgotten.

~o~0~o~

They had spent so long talking and playing that it was almost dawn by the time the young couple had finished and it seemed to Merlin that he had only just fallen asleep when he felt Freya stir in his arms, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Merlin?" she asked and he blinked his eyes slowly open, grinning as he noticed her so close to him.

"Good morning," he said with a smile and she laughed.

"It is, but I doubt you'll be thinking that in a couple of hours. Not on so little sleep. Now you really should …"

She got no further, as Merlin kissed her deeply, his hands exploring her naked body still unable to believe how lucky he was to have found such a girl who had apparently wanted him as much as he'd wanted her.

"Can we do this again?" he asked eventually.

"I'd like that," she replied. "Not tonight, though. It's usual to have every other night on your own – to ensure you get enough sleep."

"That's fair enough," Merlin agreed.

"But the night after, if you still want to, of course."

"I do. In fact I can't imagine ever letting you go," he admitted.

"I feel the same right now but, I warn you, the Curse can play tricks on your emotions sometimes. We'll find out in time if this is something we want to continue properly or not."

"If you say so," he replied, knowing perfectly well that he was never going to change his mind.

"And the other problem is that, as servants, we have no say as to whether we might get chosen by a Lord or Lady anyway," she continued calmly.

"What?"

"_This_ makes no difference, unfortunately," she said, pointing to the two of them. "If someone wants me, there is very little I can do to refuse."

"But … I don't _want_ to do that with anyone else," Merlin said petulantly before his expression turned suddenly serious, "and I certainly don't want any old Lords doing it with you."

"I know but, that's the problem, neither of us will have much choice in the matter. Luckily my work in the kitchens means I don't have to come up here very often. Usually I manage to escape notice but you will need to watch out too. There will be a number of ladies that will find you quite attractive and I have to admit that I don't like the thought of you with anyone else at the moment either."

"We'll work something out," Merlin said. "I promise you that." He knew he was fairly safe at the moment as he could wear Emrys' Band but he had no idea what would happen when the older man returned home. Even the thought of taking his 'brother's' place as Morgana's Night Servant felt strange and wrong right now.

"I need to get going," Freya said, looking up at the sky. "I'm a bit late for work and I expect you will be too." She paused briefly as if debating something and then, very quickly, got out of bed. Merlin gasped as he saw her naked properly for the first time. There had been various glimpses under the covers last night but it had been pretty dark then and now she was standing in the full early morning light and he could see everything.

"You're so beautiful," he gasped and she grinned at his stunned expression.

"Well, up you get too," she teased, her eyes wide with anticipation.

"But ..." He felt his cheeks warm as she continued to wait.

"It's only fair."

Of course, the curse meant that there was limited sexual arousal now so soon afterwards, but that didn't mean that Merlin didn't feel some very interesting sensations as he walked up to Freya and kissed her whilst they were both naked. They stayed like that for a while before she scolded him for distracting her and got dressed whilst he started to turn to find all of his. She kissed him again briefly before leaving and he'd only just dressed himself when he heard her conversing with someone outside in the corridor.

As Merlin moved towards the door, curious to know who she was talking to, he instantly recognised the other voice and decided to go out to find out what was happening. To his total shock he saw his counterpart kissing Freya and was stunned at just how jealous he suddenly felt.

"Emyrs! What do you think you're doing?" he shouted moving forward to confront the older man.

"T-this is your brother?" Freya gasped, one hand on her own lips in stunned surprise as she looked at the two almost identical men. "You didn't say he was your twin."

"Explain!" Merlin demanded, now quite certain that Freya was the innocent party here. However he'd barely taken a step forwards when Emrys turned on him, grabbing the younger warlock by the throat, and pushing him roughly against the nearest wall.

"Me explain? _You_ explain. What were you doing with Freya in there?"

Apparently Emrys had been involved with Freya in his own world, and Merlin was quite certain that was going to cause all sorts of problems.

~o~0~o~

* * *

**A/N:** _Oh my, what a week. Crazy spoilers everywhere! _

_Now, as I've said before, I'm quite determined to keep Camelot #1 canon, but I also have plans for the time line to continue to move forwards into Series 5 and beyond and that means there might now be a problem. o_O _

_Spent yesterday madly writing 'what if' scenarios for 5.13 and came up with all sorts of interesting theories and ideas. The net result of which was I now think I have a fool proof ending for this fic that covers all bases and will work out not matter what they do. I'm now getting very, very excited by the fact that the ending of S5 will determined the exact ending of this fic! _

_16/11/12_


	12. An Uncontrollable Power

**Chapter Twelve: An Uncontrollable Power**

**Camelot #2. **

(Set shortly after Emrys returned to Camelot #1)

Merlin remembered little about the journey back from the Crystal Cave. He felt distracted and light headed all the way home, and especially emotional about Emrys having now left this world for his own. Added to that, he now had all the new magic flying around both inside and outside of his body which was adding to his feeling of disorientation and confusion.

"Merlin," Gwen called as he walked down the corridor towards Gaius' chambers and the young man turned around slowly, still feeling incredibly dizzy.

"Hmm?" he replied, blinking to try and put his friend into some sort of focus.

"Did Emrys get off alright?" Gwen asked.

"Uh yes, it was fine... he's fine." He fervently hoped his voice didn't sound as strange to her as it did to him.

"Are you sure you're alright? I mean, of course you're not really. You must be very upset. I don't know what it is to have a brother but with you two being twins it must make it extra difficult and..." Gwen looked at him even more closely. "Merlin, are you _sure_ you're feeling quite well? You look a bit ..."

"I-I think I might be going down with a cold," he answered quickly, latching onto that idea as an excuse for how he was feeling. Not that it was anywhere near the same sensation but it would do as an explanation for the time being. Everything was brighter, warmer and full of energy, and Merlin couldn't believe that Emrys had lived with these sensations every day of his life. Then again, the older man wouldn't have known any different and Merlin now remembered him saying how strange it had felt to him here _without_ having the magic around.

"Well you should go and see Gaius and..." Gwen started to say before both grinned at the comment. "Of course, that's where you would be going anyway," she continued. "But do make sure he checks you over – you really do look a funny colour."

"Right, Gwen, thanks," Merlin managed, weaving his way down the corridor and suddenly realising that his friend now probably thought he was drunk. He really hoped that she wouldn't share her concerns with Arthur.

"Gaius, are you here?" he asked as he entered the physician's chambers.

"Ah, you're back," the old man replied. "How did it go?"

"Can you not feel it?" Merlin asked.

"Feel what?"

"The magic … it's everywhere, it's making everything ... different. It's all light and sound and ..." He waved his arms around wildly in an attempt to explain.

"Well, from what Emrys was telling me, you and he are quite exceptional as far as magic is concerned," Gaius said moving hastily over to a work bench. "My skill was always much more basic so I expect that's why I can't sense anything." He paused, looking at a candle in front of him. "Right then, so let's see if I can remember how this works. _Forbærne_."

The candle stayed stubbornly unlit.

"It's everywhere, Gaius. Just grab at it," Merlin said, moving closer and then wobbling, putting his hands on the bench to steady himself.

"Have you been drinking?"

"No but, I do feel a bit like that. I'm drunk on magic, I think. Have another go."

"Forbærne!" the old man repeated and this time a flame sprung to life on the wick. "Yes!" Gaius jumped up and down excitedly before noticing Merlin's amused look and quickly composing himself.

"You see? It really is back. Emrys went into the Crystal Cave and reconnected the magic via that stone of Arthur's. The magic is back and the curse is broken."

"The fertility?"

"If what you say is correct that that should be back to normal too. Although it's probably going to take a while for everyone to notice."

"Well, if the Curse really is broken then I expect you youngsters will be the first ones to know."

"Oh," Merlin said, suddenly more alert. "I know _you_ didn't feel the magic returning but what about Morgana? Or Freya?"

"Well, Emrys did hint that Morgana was especially powerful where he was from," Gaius agreed.

"That's right, although even he didn't know about Freya for certain. He just said he sensed it in her a bit in his world but never saw her use it." Merlin sighed. "I do need to keep an eye on Morgana though, but how do I do that without alerting everyone?"

"You're her Night Servant now, Merlin, so it should be easy enough."

"N-noooo," he said shaking his head. "No, I'm with Freya now and … Morgana just said I could wear the Band for show and..." He looked up at Gaius in surprise as he realised something even more pertinent. "... there's absolutely no need for Night Servants at all."

"That's probably true, but we can hardly tell Uther to stop that tradition when we have no evidence to back up the theory."

"But we've loads."

"Merlin, we cannot go up to the king and prove the situation by using magic in front of him."

"Well, no. I wasn't going to suggest _that_."

"So, you need to be especially careful now, do you understand?"

"Yes but, Gaius, that's what I'm worried about. I'm not sure how much control I have at the moment. When Emrys brought back the magic I was in a right state – it nearly drove me mad and, if he hadn't been there I don't know how I'd have survived. I don't dare use it deliberately - If I'd tried to light that candle right now I'd probably blow up half the castle – and I have no idea what would happen if I was suddenly surprised and tried to defend myself instinctively or something."

"Then, as nervous as I am about you using magic, I believe it's imperative that we set aside some time each day for your control training," Gaius continued. "You've got all those books that Emrys left you for a start but, you're right, that has to be our priority right now – over any concerns we might have about Morgana or Freya. We need to get your magic fully under control before we can even think about anything or anyone else."

~o~0~o~

"Come in." Morgana's voice rang out clearly and Merlin entered her chambers nervously.

"I thought I'd better come here tonight, you know, to keep up appearances," he began and she looked at him with a soft smile before sighing loudly. "And then, I thought, we should talk about … things," he continued.

"You're quite right, of course," she replied. "I promised Emrys I'd look after you and so we have to do what we can to convince everyone that you really are my Night Servant." Morgana saw his panicked looked and laughed. "Don't worry about what I said the other day, Merlin, I was only teasing you. I helped Arthur and Gwen in the early days of their relationship and so know all the tricks now. You can stay in the ante room here, just as long as you remember to get up early and clear the cot away so that none of the servants notice."

"Ah, that's very good of you, my lady but ..."

"Morgana, please. I know you're not really my Night Servant but it seems odd to have you calling me that."

"Thank you. Ah, I'm not sure how to say this but … I was hoping to spend some nights in the servant's quarters. There's this girl, you see ..." Morgana had seemed a little distant up until this point but, on hearing this, she brightened, her face lighting up.

"You have a sweetheart?"

"Y-yes … at least, I'm hoping so. I haven't had a chance to talk to her since I got back from seeing Emrys off but … I believe we were both hoping that the relationship might continue."

"Is _she_ anyone's Night Servant?"

"No and I was really, really hoping that we could help her to keep a low profile too."

"Well, at least that would solve the curse as far as you're concerned and, as for me, I never really had any trouble dealing with that myself – unlike some." She sighed again whilst Merlin bit his tongue – desperately wanting to tell her that she'd have no problem at all from now on. He was feeling really conflicted; Emrys had asked him to trust Morgana and confide in her but this wasn't his world – it wasn't his life and this was just too big – too complicated to be dealing with at the moment.

"May I ask how you're feeling today?" he asked in order to make a start in keeping his promise.

"I'm alright although, now you come to mention it, I do feel a bit strange - a bit light-headed. I think perhaps I'm coming down with a cold."

Merlin nodded to himself, recognising the symptoms. "Well, let me know if you need anything; a potion or something. I promised Emrys I'd look after you too so … you only have to say."

"Thank you, Merlin. You're a good friend." He just nodded, feeling guilty at not being totally honest with her but, really, what could he say right now anyway? He'd just have to keep asking after her, checking how she felt and talking to her about it. If her magic did start to show – if she started having _real_ problems, then he'd try to help her but, Gaius was right, how would he even begin to help her or Freya if he didn't know how to control his own magic?

~o~0~o~

Merlin stayed with Morgana for about an hour, the pair simply talking about their lives and finding out more about themselves. Emrys hadn't told her much about his past, for obvious reasons, but he had made a point of trying to keep his made up life story different to his own, knowing that Merlin would be the 'real' person here and the one that would need to tell the truth. So, Emrys had told everyone that he'd grown up with their unknown father, meaning that Merlin could easily talk about his mother and Ealdor without having to worry about contradicting anything. The older man's story even had them growing up apart for much of their lives which meant he could be fairly vague when quizzed about his brother too. And Morgana did ask a _lot_ of questions about Emrys that evening—enough to confirm Merlin's earlier suspicion that the pair had fallen for each other during the last week.

After a while, Merlin asked to be excused and, checking the coast was clear, made his way outside, making sure that his Bands were clearly visible. If discovered out here he would almost certainly be questioned but, if asked, he would simply say that he had performed his duty already and had been dismissed back to the servants' hall; a common enough practice as some nobles preferred to have their bed to themselves for most of the night.

So, the young man made his way to the small chambers Freya had used before and quietly knocked, hoping she'd hadn't changed her mind in the time that he'd been away. There was a long pause before the door opened a crack and a sleepy looking Freya peered out.

"Merlin?" she asked.

"Sorry it's so late. I can find another room, if you want?"

"No, no. That's fine. Come in."

"I need to talk with you," he said seriously.

"Really?" she said with a shy smile. "I managed to get to sleep surprisingly easily but that doesn't mean to say I wasn't hoping for a little more than conversation from you tonight."

Merlin smiled back but was determined not to get distracted. "There are things I need to tell you if this relationship is going to continue," he explained.

"I would still like that," she agreed. "Let's get under the covers and you can tell me then." He raised his eyebrows at her and she giggled, letting him in and showing herself to be wearing a very thin nightdress, before quickly hopping back into bed. Merlin took off most of his clothes and followed, finding Freya instantly in his arms, looking for a kiss.

"It's about Emrys … about why he was here," Merlin said, pulling away a little before he could get too distracted and she nodded for him to continue. "Do you remember how he reacted when he saw you?"

"Hard to forget." She paused. "It didn't make much sense, actually. He seemed quite positive that he knew me."

"He did … or at least … he knew another version of you." She looked at him with a confused frown. "He isn't my brother … he's me … another version of me from another world and another time." He paused for a moment wondering if he'd told her too much too soon and half expecting her to kick him out of her bed and her chambers as a mad man.

"You're serious?"

Merlin nodded. "He came back to undo the Purge – to fix the curse and … he has."

"I was wondering why I felt no tension at all tonight. You're saying the Curse is broken?"

"Yes and the magic is back."

She sat upright in shock. "How do you know that?"

"Because I _do_ have magic. Emrys told me that he has the skill in his world and that I would here and ... it's true."

Her eyes lit up, excitedly. "Show me."

"No, not now – not until I've had a few more lessons." Easier to say that then explain how and why he had quite so much power.

"And then, will you teach me?" she asked.

"Yes although, you need to be absolutely sure it's what you want. If Uther finds out that magic is back and reacts as he did before, anyone who's discovered practising it will be in grave danger."

"So, what about Emrys? Where is he now?"

"He's gone back to his own world, but that's not the only reason I told you. Whilst he was here he earned two jobs. He was Arthur's Day servant and Morgana's Night Servant. Very few people know that there were two of us and so ..."

Freya's eyes went wide as she realised where this was going. "You're to take over _both_ his jobs?"

"Yes and no," he explained quickly. "Morgana doesn't want me as her Night Servant. In fact, she's not going to need a Night Servant at all now – no-one is. However, she had given me her Band so that I can pretend to be." He saw her sceptical, slightly hurt look and pulled her close. "Honestly, Freya, it's true. We've been discussing it and I told her all about you. She was really pleased that I had someone and promised she'd help us."

"Why _wouldn't_ she want you?"

He smiled at the sudden change in her reaction. Now she almost seemed offended. "I'm not Emrys," he explained. "She's fallen for him, I think and she doesn't feel the same way about me."

"But, you said that you're the same person."

"Yes and no. We've lived very different lives, and it changed the way we were. I honestly didn't think he was that much like me at all – even if others couldn't see the difference."

"Well, I was quite certain he was you for a while there, as you probably gathered," she replied with a wince. "Why are you telling me all this, Merlin?"

"Because I want to be honest with you. I think I'm going to have to lie to a lot of people; about Emrys, about Morgana and about my magic. That's not going to be easy but I don't want to lie to you. With you I want to be totally honest."

"Thank you, Merlin. You'll stay? It's probably time to go back to sleep."

This time it was his turn to smile slyly at her. "Perhaps, if that's what you _really_ want."

"Oh?" she replied with a grin, her hand quickly rummaging under the covers and caressing the front of his undergarments. "Well now, are you sure the Curse is broken because I'd say you definitely seem a little … tense."

"I don't think that we stop reacting altogether," Merlin said with a laugh. "Just that the reactions are not so strong or painful."

"I'm sure that would have to be the case," she agreed as she started to caress him more vigorously. "Let's find out exactly how much has changed, shall we?"

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N: **Very early on in my writing of 'An Unexpected Job' I declared Gwen a 'miracle' baby and quickly realised that there would be no place for a brother in this story. I figured that there would be other younger characters that would not have been born because of the Curse and that Fate would compensate for their loss in other ways (and one of those losses is going to be very important)_

_However, I am now feeling very guilty about Elyan! :(_

_I have a major timing problem, folks. Camelot #1's time-line is rapidly catching up with canon and I NEED to know how Series 5 is going to end if I'm going to get this story to work properly. However, if I keep up these updates I'm going to hit the pivotal Chapter 16 just before 5.11 airs which isn't good enough._

_So, from next week I'm pushing my updates forward until after each episode airs (Sunday or Monday) and then, depending on exactly when 5.13 is due to air, may have to delay once more. (Some sources say 29th, others are quoting Christmas Eve or Christmas Day) I'm hoping that after regular updates throughout this fic, you'll forgive me such brief delays. _

_I've updated my profile page with these new predicted publishing dates and other info._

_23/11/12_


	13. An Unprecedented Situation

_**A/N **Apologies for uploading chapter 12 on the end of AUJ. I thought I'd instantly deleted it but, apparently not. Sorry for the confusion that caused._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: An Unprecedented Situation **

_**Camelot #1. Just before Series 5**_

They had enjoyed almost three years of peace; an unprecedented situation during Merlin's time in Camelot. Even though there hadn't been any real wars during Uther's reign, there had been a magic attack or two almost every week and numerous other conflicts, but now it seemed that even those types of incidences had stopped under Arthur and Guinevere's more civilised rule.

For much of this time there had been no word on Morgana either and many assumed she was dead after her last attempt to take over Camelot. Merlin had studied hard in order to adapt his viewing knowledge to his own world but hadn't had a great deal of success. Whenever he had attempted to view Morgana, he had seen nothing in the Crystal but darkness. That might have supported the popular theory that she was dead, but Merlin wasn't convinced. When he viewed that blackness he could hear faint sounds, feel emotions and had a very real sense of a familiar presence on the edge of his awareness. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get any real sense of where she was but perhaps she knew something that he didn't and had managed to discover a way to block his scrying.

Not that he was alone in doubting the rumours of her demise, and many assumed that her absence meant she had given up on the idea of claiming the throne and had moved somewhere else. So, when reports started to reach Camelot of strange happenings in the Northern lands, Merlin wasn't the only one to wonder exactly where it was that Morgana might have moved on to.

~o~0~o~

Merlin sat down in front of the crystal with a slight frown as he studied his now highly detailed time line, contemplated his next vision, and allowed his fingers to come to rest on one particular date. He'd got the timings a little wrong the last time he'd travelled back to that point and had overlapped with his previous visit as Emrys. Despite instantly working out how to solve the issue, he had travelled to another time on the next occasion – deciding that the mistake must had been fate and recalling something else he wanted to view. Today, however, he decided that it was time to finally tackle this and after all his studying and planning, the maths was now quite obvious.

This time he was confident that he would arrive just a few months after the magic had returned to that world and at the point that he had originally intended to visit first.

**Camelot #2**

_**(Three months after Emrys left)**_

Emrys arrived to find Gwen sitting at a chair, working with needle and thread on some large item bundled up on her lap. As the door opened to admit an exhausted looking Arthur, with his servant Merlin trailing in behind, the young princess put her work down with a smile and started to get up to greet him properly.

"Gwen, don't. You should stay seated," Arthur complained.

"I am not an invalid, Arthur," she retorted, and Emrys' eyes widened as he noticed the very obvious bulge in the front of her dress now she was standing up. He'd been so focused on thinking about coming to visit Morgana that he'd quite forgotten about Gwen's condition and the fact that she was probably only a month or two away from delivering Amr at this point in time.

"I know but..." Arthur tried to explain his concerns as Merlin continued to quietly organise a few things in the background.

"The midwife says that there is nothing to worry about and, quite honestly, you look far more tired than I feel. Did the meeting not go well?"

"It was fine. Just very long." He yawned. "Are you _sure_ you're alright?" He moved closer, placing one hand on her cheek and the other gently on her stomach.

Gwen beamed at the gesture. "We're fine." She moved forward to kiss him passionately and he responded whilst, in the background, Merlin raised his eyes at the display and quickly turned back to his work.

Suddenly a scream sounded from somewhere nearby and everyone in the room jumped.

"Not again," Arthur complained with a resigned sigh. Gwen gave her husband a kiss on the cheek and exchanged a smile with Merlin before moving towards the adjoining door, with Emrys following silently behind.

They entered the chambers to find Morgana thrashing about in her bed, her brow beaded with sweat and obviously in the throws of a violent nightmare. As Gwen moved to sit on one side of the bed to wake her friend, Emrys drifted around to the other, wishing there was something more he could do.

"Morgana, wake up," Gwen said, urgently shaking the other woman until she sat up with a cry.

"Emrys," she cried.

"I'm here," he replied with a quiet sigh, wishing she could really hear him and that he could comfort her properly. She looked so pale and ill.

"No, don't do it, Emrys. Arthur, watch out!" The last words were a shout of alarm.

"Hush, Arthur's fine. He's next door. It was just a nightmare," Gwen reassured her.

"No, no, it's going to happen … I _know_ it is."

"You need to relax, Morgana. Try to get some rest."

"It seemed so real and yet … it couldn't have been. I saw him here in Camelot, the same age as before but... it was all wrong – different somehow." Morgana blurted out, not giving Gwen a chance to interrupt. "You weren't married to Arthur and Emrys was trying to kill him. I'm sure it was Emrys and not Merlin, but I also know that I wasn't there even though it was all my fault somehow."

Emrys was surprised to hear the details of her dream. It seemed as if Morgana was now having visions of _his_ Camelot, apparently seeing the time that he'd been under the control of the Fomorroh and had attempted to kill Arthur.

"Morgana, I know you're convinced sometimes that these dreams of yours are real but, that doesn't make any sense," Gwen continued. "You _know_ that neither Emrys or Merlin would do anything to hurt Arthur, no matter how often they threaten it. It had to have just been a bad dream."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry." Morgana winced, swallowing hard and suddenly turning even paler.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked.

"No, I don't feel so well," she replied. Then her eyes went wide and she leapt out of bed, quickly running behind her screen and throwing up in the chamber pot. Emrys shook his head and winced as he realised why she was feeling sick. Well, at least he now knew that he had got the timings right this time.

"Let me go and send Merlin to get Gaius," Gwen said as Morgana stood back up.

"No, don't bother," she replied, her face now even paler if that was possible. "I've already seen the midwife."

"The midwife?" Gwen's voice suddenly rose in pitch and a huge smile broke across her face. "Morgana, why didn't you tell me?"

"I only got around to seeing her today and you were resting when I returned so I didn't want to disturb you."

"But, Morgana. That's wonderful news," Gwen enthused.

Morgana walked unsteadily back to the bed and raised a sceptical eyebrow at her friend. "Really?"

"I _know_ it's what you wanted. You told me yourself that you had high hopes when you took Emrys on."

Despite thinking that he was pleased that Morgana had only been 'after one thing' and might not miss him as much as a result, Emrys found himself suddenly offended at Gwen's implication that Morgana may have only hired him in order to get her with child. He shook his head at the inconsistency of his own mind – wishing he wouldn't take these things quite so personally.

"Yes, but I would have hoped that he would still be around, and you know how awkward this is going to be for Merlin," Morgana said in reply.

"Oh, I suppose I hadn't though of that," Gwen said, biting her lip. "Everyone thinks he's your Night Servant and so will be assuming that he's the father."

"Yes," Morgana said with a sigh. "I need to talk to him and Gaius … and Freya." She groaned, whether at the though of those conversations or because she was still feeling sick Emrys couldn't tell.

"Well, Merlin's next door. Do you want to talk to him now or would you rather rest?"

"I suppose I'd better speak with him now," she replied, making her way back over to her bed and getting under the covers.

Gwen first came over to make she looked fairly respectable before going back to the adjoining door.

"No need to be afraid," Emrys whispered gently to her once Gwen had moved away. "Our son's going to be beautiful – you'll see. Just like his mother."

"Y-you wanted to see me, Morgana?" Merlin walked into the bed chamber wide eyed and nervous, biting his lip.

"Yes, Merlin. Bring over that chair and sit down here, I need to talk with you."

"Alright but … perhaps I should get Gaius. You really don't look very well."

"I'm not ill, Merlin. I'm … with child."

The boy's face broke into a sudden huge smile. "That's wonderful. Congratulations..." Then his eyes went wide and his face fell. "... Oh."

"Yes," she agreed with a small apologetic smile

"It's Emrys' child?"

"Well, of _course_ it's Emrys' child. Who else?" she replied haughtily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that… I..." He winced again.

"No, _I'm_ sorry, Merlin. I didn't mean to snap. It's why I called you here, in fact. You're going to be an uncle but … many people here are going to assume you're the father, of course."

"Ah yes, of course." Numerous emotions played across the young man's face and Emrys found that even _he_ struggled to interpret them all.

"I'm assuming you want to be involved in the child's life, Merlin, but I just wanted you to know that there will be no pressure from me – no reason for you to _have_ to be the father here and..."

"No … I mean yes … ah..." Merlin shook his head as he tried to come to terms with everything and attempt to put his confused emotions into words. "Sorry. I mean, of _course_ I'll be a surrogate father to the child, Morgana. Didn't I promise Emrys that I would look after you?"

"There's no way you can contact him?"

Merlin and Emrys both winced in perfect unison. "Ah, no. I'm sorry. He's..." Merlin bit his lip. "He and Father go travelling great distances. Out to strange, distant lands and there is no way to get a letter to him whilst he's gone."

"Where do they go? Why?" she pushed but Merlin just shook his head, looking down at his lap. "Alright, I'm sorry. I know you can't say more," Morgana continued. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't be sorry. I know this is an awkward situation for all of us but … it'll be fine, Morgana. You've got me, Arthur and Gwen, and the baby will even have a friend to grow up with – he or she and the newest heir will practically be cousins."

"That's true," she agreed with a more open smile – the first genuine one Emrys had seen since he'd arrived here. "I would like to talk with Freya about this too. I want her to know that I understand how awkward this is going to be for her."

"Well, we're still hopeful that we may have a child of our own one day," Merlin continued with a shy smile, "but, if not, it'll just be like the situation that so many couples face nowadays where their spouse has a child from another relationship. I know she'll be happy to be a part of the extended family... ah, if that's what you're suggesting, I mean?"

"It is, of course, and you're a good friend and a good brother, Merlin," Morgana said and the boy winced – obviously not convinced about either point. "I want you to be totally honest with me about this situation at all times, yes?"

"My lady?"

"Treat me as you treat Arthur and give me the whole open truth. No being polite just because of my position."

Merlin's look became more open and quite obviously amused. "I'm not going to treat you _exactly_ like Arthur, Morgana. I would never be _that_ rude to you!"

Emrys decided that now was the perfect time to finish the vision. With a big smile on his face whilst he left Merlin and Morgana back in the other world in fits of helpless giggles.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N **So, BIG news last week which I admit that I was expecting, and it was that fact combined with spoilers from 5.13 that prompted my recent notes saying I was worried how the canon arc would affect this story. Those concerns haven't gone away and so I'm afraid chapter 16 will have to wait until after the last episode has aired. I'm now assuming that'll be the 24th despite what most people are saying._

_I know some of you are impatient for Emrys to return to Camelot #2 properly so we can have more Mergana, but there are real plot line and mathematical reasons why that has to wait until the magic chapter 16, sorry. However, the good news is that this fic will be continuing into the new year so … don't wish all the Merlin away too soon._

_Details of proposed publishing dates can be found on my PP._

_2/12/12_


	14. An Unswerving Destiny

**Chapter Fourteen: An Unswerving Destiny**

**Camelot #2**

_(Four years after Emrys left)_

The further the young warlock moved through the alternative time line, the more it began to resemble his own world. In fact on this one occasion, what he saw was so familiar that he genuinely started to worry that he'd simply gone back in time to view his own Camelot.

Emrys appeared in the Great Hall to find Leon telling Arthur about the quest he and Percival had just returned from. Merlin and Gaius were in attendance looking serious, and it was only the absence of Elyan that convinced the watching sorcerer that he was in the correct world after all.

Even Agravaine was there, a shadowy figure in black moving forward with a smile to reassure Arthur when the young man seemed uncertain what to do.

Where were Uther and Morgana? Emrys wondered. In his world the latter had taken Camelot twice and driven the King half mad in the process. Surely that couldn't have happened again, not after all they'd been through with the Purge?

"Where was Morgause heading?" Agravaine asked and Emrys did a double take as he heard the unexpected name.

"To the Seas of Meredor," Sir Leon replied.

"Isle of the Blessed," Gaius interjected.

"I'll send out patrols at first light."

"Thank you, Agravaine," the prince replied.

"Sire, you should know that she used magic," Leon said. "There was no doubt about it. Sir Bertrand and Sir Montague are both dead."

"Understood," Arthur said with a wince. "I agree that we can no longer deny the fact any more. Keep me informed of any developments."

Emrys shook his head, baffled by the conversation. So much was the same but there were significant differences here too.

"For months, nothing. Why now?" Arthur asked his uncle.

"We knew she couldn't stay hidden forever. Today, tomorrow, what does it matter? We mustn't live in fear, Arthur. Camelot is strong. If Morgause were to act, we'd be ready for her."

"You're right, of course. I don't know how I'd've got through these last few months without you. Thank you, Uncle."

"I made a promise to your mother. I'll always be there for you."

Unseen, Emrys glared at the man, knowing what he was, despite the different situation. Was Agravaine now in league with Morgause in this version of events? Were they still going to release the Dorocha?

He followed Arthur as he made his way back down the corridor and it wasn't long before the prince was joined by Morgana, her face dark.

"Where were you?" Arthur asked her.

"You know where. Avoiding Agravaine and his accusations."

"He said he saw you with her, Morgana."

"I know what he said," she replied crossly.

Arthur stopped in his tracks and turned to her with a glare. "Well, are you going to deny it?"

"No," she said, lifting her chin haughtily. "I met with Morgause. You know about last year and I've already apologised for that but _how_ does he know, Arthur? Did you tell him?"

"No, of course not."

"Neither did anyone else. I'm sorry, but I don't trust him. He's never forgiven Uther for your mother's death and he's been … weird around both me and Gwen ever since he arrived."

"Don't be ridiculous." Both Morgana and the watching sorcerer raised their eyes to the ceiling at Arthur's hurry to dismiss the idea.

Emrys wasn't quite sure what he'd missed. Obviously Morgana and Morgause had met up at some point as they had in his world, but it seemed that here she had remained on Arthur's side, which was good news. Well, if he didn't find out today, he'd just have to go back a year or two and see for himself.

"I'm going to visit Father," Arthur said then. "He's asking for you again, you know?"

"I'm sorry, Arthur, I know you love him and I know this is difficult for you but I can't face him yet. Not after that lie."

"I wish you'd forgive him, Morgana, this tension between you is not helping his recovery."

"Don't put this all onto me, Arthur," she complained. "This is about his Purge and how he refused to accept the obvious. Everyone knows that magic has returned to our world but still he won't see it. The birth rate is practically back to normal levels, we've sorceresses like Morgause flaunting magic tricks in front of everyone on a daily basis and yet _still_ he denies it? It wasn't my disowning him that tipped him over the edge, you know that."

"No, it was Morgause, coming here with her lies about my mother and about magic."

"Lies, Arthur? Are you sure? Take care you don't make the same mistake as Uther. Or do you think she was lying about us being brother and sister too?" Arthur winced and Emrys nodded to himself, starting to put it all together, beginning to see how this time line was attempting to drag itself back into line with his own.

"Who knows what that witch will say to achieve her goals." Arthur sighed. "Let me say goodnight to the boys before they go to bed and then I'll go and visit Father afterwards."

Emrys eagerly followed the pair as they walked towards the prince's chambers, now fascinated by both the similarities and the differences between the two worlds and how these latest story developments would play out.

When they entered the chambers it was to find Gwen kneeling on the floor in-between two small boys, apparently trying to negotiate a dispute over a wooden knight. The pair looked up and Emrys gasped as the younger one's eyes widened in delight before he clambered to his feet and appeared to run straight towards him. Of course he'd forgotten for a moment that he was not really here and that the child had, in fact, been heading towards his mother. He felt his heart leap when he saw the boy though – a mixture of excitement mingled with a strange familiarity. He'd seen it when he was a tiny baby, but now their shared relationship seemed even more obvious; the child's hair only very slightly lighter than his parents', his eyes light and expressive, and a number of other small, subtle features that the warlock could easily relate to either himself or Morgana.

His mother picked him up, hoisting him onto a shoulder and suddenly the boy called out, pointing a finger straight at Emrys' position. The warlock instinctively turned around to see what he was looking at and then, as he turned back, the child giggled and pointd right at him again.

Emrys remembered that he had briefly believed that Morgana had heard him when she was younger and that Merlin had also seemed to react to him when he'd spoken on a previous visit. Was it true? Could he interact with people here through his visions? Did this mean that their son had magic too? He supposed that was perfectly logical.

"Merlin," the little boy gurgled and Morgana turned to the door with a frown.

"Where?" she asked.

"Merlin!" the child insisted, pointing again at Emrys.

"Great!" Arthur complained. "Seeing things obviously runs in the family."

"He's _three_, Arthur," Morgana grumbled. "He's just got an over active imagination, that's all." Emrys raised his eyes to the ceiling, blew a kiss at his son and quickly pulled himself out of the vision.

**Camelot #1**

Emrys came out of his trance with a huge grin on his face. He was not just excited that his son had obviously seen and reacted to him, but also thrilled about what that actually meant for his own plan. He had suspected that the seventeen year old Morgana had heard him once before, and that had been at a time where there hadn't been much magic in the world at all. Then Merlin had also responded during a later vision and now his son, which not only made it very likely that the boy had magic too but also meant that there was a chance that he would be able to manage some level of communication with his friends in the other world. Whether trying to talk to Morgana was a good idea or not he didn't know but that wasn't especially important at the moment. First, he needed to try his theory out on the most powerful sorcerer in Camelot.

He needed to see if he could communicate with Merlin.

**Camelot #2**

_(Two weeks after Emrys left)_

"Is it getting any easier?" Gaius asked Merlin as he came back from his rounds that evening.

"I think so but … I'm still having a bit of trouble with the very subtle pieces of magic or rather..." The young warlock frowned as he tried to explain what was happening. "It just seems a little inconsistent at the moment; depending on how tired I'm feeling." He sighed. "I wish Emrys was here. He'd know how to help me."

"I wouldn't count on it," the watching sorcerer replied.

How would he even start to teach someone that had all of his power but had never used it until he was an adult? Emrys was beginning to understand why his own talent had manifested itself when he was quite so young; the magic had needed time to grow with him and he needed to become accustomed to it. He had to admit that he really had no idea what Merlin was experiencing, but he supposed the closest scenario was what Morgana had gone through in his world, what _his_ Morgana would now have to go through in this world. Well, at least Merlin could help her in a way that he had never been able to.

"Show me," Gaius said to the young man and Merlin aimed a hand toward the nearest candle in order to light it, only to reduce it to a puddle of wax in seconds.

"I try and reach for just a little bit," he complained, "but it feels as it if all just rams into me at once.

"You don't need to do that," Emrys commented quietly, "It's not like it was before when you had to reach towards the cave. Nowadays it's inside you already."

"Inside what?" Merlin asked Gaius.

"What? I didn't say anything." The two men at the table looked confused whilst Emrys went wide eyed at the implication.

"It's … inside … you … already," he said slowly – projecting all this telepathic thoughts directly at Merlin. At the table the young warlock shook his head.

"I heard this voice … in my head."

"What sort of voice?" Gaius asked suspiciously, whilst Emrys grinned broadly at his success.

"I'm not sure."

"Use the magic that's already inside you," Emrys repeated.

"Inside me?" Merlin grabbed a new candle and whispered the spell. A small flame suddenly flickered to life on the wick.

"You did it!" Gaius exclaimed.

"Yes, the voice told me how." Merlin's eyes suddenly went wide and he started to look around the room wildly.

"Can you hear me? Can you see me?" the watching warlock asked.

"I can't see you but I _can_ hear you." Merlin's eyes widened further. "Emrys?"

"Yes."

"What are you talking about, Merlin?" Gaius asked.

"It's Emrys … I've no idea how but I can hear him."

"You can't see me?" he asked, drifting forwards so he was just inches from Merlin's face.

"No. How are you doing this?"

"A few more years have passed since I left. I'm practising," Emrys replied.

"It's only been two weeks."

"For you. For me it's been four years."

"What is it, Merlin? What's he saying?" Gaius asked.

"It's an even older version of Emrys. He said he's practising." Merlin explained and then turned back to look vaguely in his direction. "Practising what?"

"How to view this world from where I am. Perhaps eventually to return."

"When will you be coming back?"

"I don't know. Not for a while yet I shouldn't think."

"He can't come back to _this_ time," Gaius said, obviously guessing the gist of the one sided conversation. "If he comes back now looking … however many years older, then..."

"Four he said," Merlin explained, "and I don't think he knows enough to do that quite yet."

"So, it might be several more years. He can't come back to this time looking thirty or forty – how would we explain that?"

It was true, Emrys realised and his heart sunk at the news. Even his much older self had been unable to change the five year rule and so, when he did manage to return, it would have to be exactly the same number of years after he'd left. If he could work it out now then his son would be four already. If it took him another four he'd be eight. He felt his eyes sting with tears as he wondered just how old he would be before he could see his Morgana properly again.

~o~0~o~

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Well, looks like I was right about Christmas Eve for 5.13, which is good for this fic as it means less of a delay between chapters 15 and 16. I admit that I'm both nervous and excited about what is to happen in the last few episodes of the show, especially as that will dictate the exact direction that this fic takes._

_10/12/12_


	15. An Unusual Conversation

**Chapter Fifteen: An Unusual Conversation**

_**Camelot #2**_

"Emrys?" Merlin had asked him a question and he'd not heard it. "Are you still here?"

"Yes, and Gaius is right. For now all I can do is watch and, when I do return, I'll only be able to come back to the same point in the time line."

"So I won't see you again for at least four years, possibly longer."

"Longer I would think. I still don't have any idea how I can come back without help."

"That's a shame." Merlin sighed, obviously deep in thought. "Thanks for you help though."

"These visions are easy for me now," Emrys continued. "I can still keep an eye on you and it's good to know I can talk to you if I need to."

He moved himself very close to Gaius and suddenly shouted his name but the old man didn't even flinch. Merlin, however, quite obviously jumped.

"So far you've been just a whisper but that was loud," the younger man commented.

"What was?" Gaius asked.

"Emrys just shouted your name – he's right next to you it seems. You didn't hear anything?"

"No, but you two obviously have a bond and are both strongly magical so I expect that makes all the difference."

Gaius was right again, Emrys realised, although he suspected that it was more a matter of the power than the connection. He had been convinced that Morgana had heard him once before, which also made sense seeing what he now knew about her power in his world. He was determined to talk to her properly at some point, even though he didn't want to scare her either. This would be a difficult time for her from now on and they would all have to tread carefully if they wanted to ensure that she didn't get dragged into fate's attempt to put this world back on track. More to the point, he had already seen part of this world's future time line and didn't think he should do or say anything that might effect or change that.

"Look after them for me, Merlin," he said with a sigh.

"You know I shall, Emrys. I promised you before and I promise you again now. Morgana's felt the magic you know? Just a bit."

"Yes, I assumed that she would."

"I can't help her yet but … soon. Especially now it looks like I've really got this under control."

"Take it slowly and remain cautious. No silly tricks or risks. I did that a couple of times and it didn't end well. Be careful."

"I will, I promise."

Despite the ease in which he appeared to be communicating with Merlin, Emrys was suddenly aware of how much this particular trick was tiring him. So much so that he didn't even get a chance to say a proper goodbye before he found himself back in his own small chambers, with barely enough energy to make it to his bed before collapsing in an exhausted heap.

**Camelot #1**

He wasn't himself for a while after that. Gaius, Arthur and Gwen all noticed and tried to quiz him about it but he really didn't see what good discussing it would do. Well, he couldn't even begin to explain the problem to the king and queen and, even though Gaius did know about the other Camelot, Merlin had told him very little about the Morgana there or the fact he now had a son. He'd often thought that he should share that knowledge – that it was probably very significant somehow, but he had never managed to find the courage to broach the subject with the old man.

He was missing her so much and now that he knew that it was likely he would be able to talk to her, he was fighting a constant battle with himself between his head and his heart.

Suddenly communicating when magic first returned to Camelot would just be confusing for her and might actually mess up the later time line he'd already observed. Thinking about doing it later was currently a bad idea as there were huge gaps in his knowledge of this world and, until he had a better idea of what had happened to Morgana after she'd had the baby, he really shouldn't risk trying anything magical and causing further stress to her, or problems for Arthur.

So that, he supposed, answered the question as to where to visit next. He had to find out what had happened between her and Morgause. He had to see just how close his Morgana had come to taking the same route as the one in his world had.

With a big sigh, he checked his time line carefully, sat down in front of the Crystal and focused.

**Camelot #2**

_Three years after Emrys left_

He arrived in Morgana's chambers to another worryingly familiar sight. She was sitting up in bed, her face pale and the obvious sign of a gash on her forehead. Next to her sat King Uther, holding her hand and looking especially worried.

Emrys watched confused and concerned as the two spoke of their closeness and Morgana's comments became more and more pointed whilst Uther's became more and more guarded. Was this really the other world? Had Merlin been to the Crystal Cave and seen the same visions as he had?. Would this Morgana really attempt to kill the king? Surely not.

"In the eyes of the people I am no more than your ward, a guest," Morgana's was pushing even harder now, willing Uther to admit that he was her father.

"What matters is what we feel. That's what's important, not what the people think. I must let you rest." The king pulled away from her and departed from the chambers, leaving her seething.

"Morgana, can you hear me?" Emrys asked her once she was alone. She shook her head and blinked briefly, before suddenly getting out of bed.

"That's it. I can't stay here any more," she complained.

"Where are you going?" Emrys asked.

"To Morgause."

"No! You can't."

She stopped then and looked around the room in confusion. "Merlin?"

"It's Emrys. Can you hear me?"

"No … it can't be." She put a hand to her bruised temple. "It must just be this injury. It's making me imagine things."

"You _have_ to stay here. You have a life here, a good life and you don't need the throne – you have a different power. A _better_ power."

"He lied and cheated. All these years."

"I know."

She shook her head again. "I can hear you so clearly. Am I going mad?"

"No, but you _must_ stay here, Morgana."

"No, my mind is made up," she continued. "Morgause understands. She accepts that magic has returned and she can teach us to learn it."

"Us?" he asked nervously.

She smiled wistfully. "I wish you could see him, Emrys. He looks so like you and you would be so proud."

"I already am but, Morgana … you both _have_ to stay here."

It wasn't working and he somehow knew it wasn't going to. She was not in the right frame of mind to pay heed to a voice that she believed was in her head and he had no real power to stop her. That left him with only one solution.

Thinking hard about Merlin, he allowed himself to move to the young warlock's location and was relieved to find him on his own, polishing Arthur's armour.

"You have to go to Morgana. You have to stop her leaving," he shouted.

"Emrys?"

"Yes. _Now_, Merlin."

"No, it's fine. I stopped it all. That vision will no longer happen."

So, it appeared that Merlin had seen Morgana going to Morgause and had tried to stop _that_ fate, rather than Uther's death.

"Yes, it will happen. It is happening," Emrys replied as he caught up with exactly what had been going on. "She's just found out that Uther's her father and it made her so angry that she's leaving. You _have_ to stop her."

"No!" Merlin was already moving. "I don't understand."

"I did try to warn you about the cave and those crystals," he sighed. "I had no idea just how quickly this world would put you back on track."

"_Merlin?" _The faint voice was so quiet that Emrys didn't even register it.

"She's been talking with Morgause," he told Merlin. "She's going to leave to be with her."

"Yes, I saw that in the vision but, how do I stop her?" the younger man asked.

"_Merlin!"_

"I don't know, but you _have_ to," Emrys replied. "Do anything, say anything but make her understand that her place is here with you and Arthur and Gwen. Uther's lost to her now, I fear, but you must convince her that you three are on her side now and always will be."

"Of course but how..?"

"_Merlin, will you please snap out of it!"_

"Oh..."

"What?"

"I have to go. I'm needed back at home." Emrys suddenly realised that he'd been hearing Gaius' voice for a while now but hadn't fully registered it. "Whatever it takes, Merlin. Just don't let her leave."

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N **So, that's it. I've just caught up with the show. o_O _

_We're now due to push the Camelot #1 time line forward into the future, and as those of you who are keeping up to date with the speculations and spoilers know, that might just be a bit of a problem._

_I think I have ALL the bases covered in this fic but, the truth is, until I've seen the finale on Monday, I'm not really going to know which variation of my story I can progress with, or whether I'm going to have to have to throw half of it away and start all over again! _

_Either way, I promise that I'll get the next chapter out just as soon after Christmas as possible. Keep an eye on my PP for up to date publishing information. _

_Anyway, Happy Holidays to those that are celebrating and enjoy the episodes. I just know that they are going to be spectacular._

_19/12/12_


	16. An Uncomfortable Journey

_**A/N: **Well, here it is, at last. The infamous Chapter 16. I'm sure it won't take you long to work out why I had to delay this chapter._

_**Warning:** There are a number of 5.13 references and spoilers coming up._

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: An Uncomfortable Journey**

**Camelot #1 **

_(Five years after Series 5)_

Merlin had found the correct spell at long last, of that he was certain. Honestly, it was so simple he didn't know why had hadn't worked it out years ago. Even after he had first learnt of the enchantment that would enable him to move instantly from one place to another, he hadn't made the connection. Then again, he'd been too busy throwing up afterwards to have been thinking straight. 'Greatest sorcerer that ever lived', and he got travel sick using the transportation spell.

So, after that unpleasant experience, Merlin had vowed never to use that trick again except in an extreme emergency, which was the problem, of course. He should have learnt from his Crystal Cave experiences, really. His phobia for those visions had delayed his observations of the other Camelot and now he had simply repeated the error with the transportation spell.

He hadn't felt that ill when Dragoon had transferred him though, he mused, as he started to collect the things he might need for the trip, but perhaps that was because he hadn't been the one casting the spell?

Merlin was vaguely aware of someone entering the chambers and felt instantly annoyed by the interruption. It was times like this that he wished he hadn't come back to Camelot after Camlann, and had gone to live in the Valley of the Fallen Kings instead. There he would easily be able to use the Crystal Cave to keep an eye on both Camelots but, unfortunately, there were a number of things he had needed from home; his old scarf for one thing, not to mention all the useful books and other magical items he had hidden in his old room over the years.

However, despite his protests that there was no place for him in Camelot any more, it hadn't taken long for him to be persuaded by both Gaius and Gwen to stay. The queen said she desperately needed her old friend to be _her_ advisor now, even knowing about his magic, and Gaius had begged the young man to continue to help with his physician's duties, and had looked so sad and … old as he did so, that Merlin reluctantly decided to stay. For now.

Numerous times he'd planned to leave but it seemed that something important always came up just at the wrong time. In fact he even suspected that Gwen had instructed all her subjects to invent extra work for him just to keep him busy. To add insult to injury, the one time he had felt ready to sneak off without any repercussions Gaius had become ill and he again had to change his plans, even though he knew as well as his old mentor did, that no amount of medical or magical skill would be able to heal this particular illness. There was no cure for old age. Not unless your name was Emrys and you were fated to live as long as it took until ...

"Merlin!" The familiar voice had an uncharacteristically sharp tone to it and the sorcerer realised that his name had been called a couple of times before and he just hadn't registered it.

"Oh, sorry, Gwen … ah, my lady," he replied suddenly turning towards her. "I thought you were Vivien." He stood up a little straighter. Sometimes he still forgot she was his Queen and not just his friend. "How can I help you? Are you not well?"

"You missed the meeting again, Merlin." Gwen's voice was quiet but it had the edge of quiet exasperation behind it that the warlock was very used to hearing from her nowadays.

"Oh did I? Ah, sorry."

"We really do need your advice on this latest threat?" she continued.

"Why me?"

Gwen shook her head with a large sigh. "You mean, apart from the fact that you are employed as my personal adviser?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh ..." There he was forgetting her status again. "Sorry but, you know how it it?" he said as he continued to move around the chambers, collecting some more supplies.

"Merlin ..." She came up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, turning him to face her. "I understand. You know that I more than anyone else understand how hard these last five years have been for you." He shook his head, blinking back tears before starting to turn away again.

"Sorry."

"Leon says there are rumours of rogue sorcerers on our eastern borders," Gwen continued. "That means we need your help on this as Court Sorcerer too. Do you promise me you'll be at tomorrow's meeting?"

"I'm not sure I can … I mean ... I may be going away for a day or two."

"Don't you try that old trick on me again, Merlin. I've told you before. I need you here." There was an edge of desperation in her voice and he knew it wasn't an act, however often he'd suspected it in the past.

"Yes, I understand," he replied quietly. "You know I promised I'd stay for as long as you needed me."

"And I shall hold you to that," she replied firmly. "So, what have you been doing these last few days? No-one has seen anything of you."

"I've been … around."

"You look a mess." Merlin looked up at her, shocked at her bluntness but, unlike the young servant years ago, Gwen didn't look embarrassed or retract her comment. "Well, you do. You look worse than your first year here when you spent half your time in the stables, stocks or dungeons. When did you last shave?"

"What?" Merlin rubbed his chin, apparently surprised to see how much growth was there. "Oh, I sort of... forgot."

"And you're just as skinny as you were back then. I suppose you've been forgetting to eat as well?" Merlin gave her a big grin accompanied by an exaggerated shrug of his shoulders.

"That confirms it then. You _shall_ be eating with me tonight. That's an order."

Merlin winced. "Yes, your majesty but..." He looked up at the window. "… There is something I really need to do this afternoon so, if I could be excused until then?"

"Very well but, you know I'll come up there and haul you down myself if I have to?"

"No you won't, you'll just have Percival do it," he retorted with a grin.

"The whole Round Table, if necessary," she countered with a smile turning to leave. "And the Queen of Camelot really shouldn't have to have her Court Sorcerer dragged into her presence like a naughty child. Please try to remember this time."

~o~0~o~

Merlin had a brief wash and changed into clean clothes – although he found he couldn't be bothered to shave. He looked at his reflection in the old mirror and gave a resigned sigh as he noted the very short beard and hair which now almost reached his shoulders. His hair was thankfully dark with no signs of grey yet but, still, his resemblance to Dragoon was a lot more obvious – despite the good forty five years that still separated them. He turned his head slightly and looked more closely. Something of his father now too, it seemed.

He sighed again and, deciding that it would have to do, picked up his satchel full of supplies and headed on out of the Palace to the same flower filled meadow where he'd been collecting herbs for Gaius nine years ago.

Nine? Had it really been that long? He shook his head in disbelief and opened the bag to retrieve the same old neckerchief he'd been using for the visions all these years. It really was surprisingly simple. He just had to hold this and think about where it came from – exactly as he did when initiating the visions - only now, instead of focusing his magic on the crystal, he needed to focus it on the transportation spell.

In many ways it was very straightforward, but the problem was that it would take an enormous amount of power and that was why he'd come out here. Even Dragoon hadn't tried to move his younger self to a different location – simply transporting him straight over to the other universe to arrive in exactly the same spot. Merlin was now even more aware of why the old man hadn't tried to compensate for the time differential either. This was going to take absolutely everything he had as it was.

With a few deep breaths, Merlin gripped the neckerchief firmly and cast the transportation spell.

**Camelot #2**

The nausea was horrible. The warlock simply curled himself up into a ball in the middle of the field, waiting for the cramps to subside and hoping that no-one would come along to find him like this. After a very long time he managed to haul himself up and drag himself to the nearby stream to clean up a bit before very slowly and gingerly starting to walk towards Camelot.

He felt much better by the time he'd arrived and, as he entered the lower town, he looked around to see what differences he could observe from the last time he had been sent here by Dragoon. He could feel the magic all around him now, for a start – which was a definite improvement – but everything else seemed normal too; the citizens were acting perfectly sensibly and numerous children could be seen happily playing in the street. As he got a little closer to the castle, Emrys started to check people's arms to notice many still wearing Bands on their right arms, but none that he could see on their left. Still, most of those people would be inside the castle so that didn't mean anything. All the same, the latest visions of this world had seen Arthur slowly taking over from his father and working hard to get rid of the Night Servant custom. Perhaps he'd been successful at long last?

Just as he was beginning to feel at home, Emrys was firmly reminded that this was _not_ his Camelot as he walked up to the main gate to find it suddenly barred by a guard.

"Sorry, I can't let you pass without a Band," the man said.

"Oh, of course!" He exclaimed, thumping his forehead with a hand. It was a silly oversight – he should have created one before he'd got this far.

"Hang on, you look a little familiar?" the guard suddenly commented.

"I'm Emrys, Merlin's brother," he informed the man.

"Oh yes, of course you look very alike, I just didn't recognise you with that beard. Here, have a visitors' Band."

"Thank you," he replied with a small nod of thanks.

So now it was easy enough to stride in but, if he remembered correctly, he'd not be able to get much further and so, looking around carefully to check no-one was watching, he placed on hand over the Band, quietly whispered a spell and created the gold and red dragon image that represented Arthur. Then, despite the obvious temptations and concerns about the time, Emrys headed purposefully towards the physician's chambers so he could get a better understanding of what was going on and break himself in gently.

"Hello?" he asked, pushing the door open.

"Come in, I'll be with you shortly," an almost identical voice replied. He walked into the room to find Merlin sorting out some books and bottles with Gaius nowhere to be seen.

"Hello, Merlin," he said. The younger man stood up abruptly on hearing the voice.

"Emyrs? Is that really you?"

"Well, I hope there aren't any more of us around," he retorted.

"Goodness you look … different."

"So do you. Good to see they've been fattening you up."

"Wish I could say the same for you," Merlin retorted. "Now _you're_ the skinny one."

"Apparently. How are you? How are things?"

"Things are good here at the moment but so much has happened since you left." Merlin bit his lip. "I'm not sure where to start to be honest."

"You got my message a couple of years ago though?"

"Oh, that really was you then? I wasn't sure if it was you or … Dragoon."

Emrys noticed the younger man's amused expression and smiled. "You've used the disguise then?" he guessed.

"Yes. It's been very helpful. So, you've been keeping an eye on things here?"

"On and off. I've had other things on my mind recently though and so I've not really seen much of this world for about five years?"

"Oh..." There was a pause. "You know about Morgana then?"

"That she had my child, yes. I've been working as hard as I can to learn how to get back here by myself but it took a lot longer than I had originally thought. I hope she can forgive me for staying away."

"She's not had an easy time of it, I admit," Merlin said and then shrugged. "Well, none of us have really. Arthur's king now." Emrys' heart thudded as he realised how much acting he was going to have to do here and how difficult it was going to be. None of them could know what had occurred in his world.

"Really? When did that happen?" he asked instead.

"Almost four years ago now. As I said a lot has happened since you left and not all of it good."

"Four years?" Emrys did some quick calculations. "That's the same time as _my_ Arthur took over. What else happened that year?"

"We lost Lancelot."

"He died?"

"No, but this witch called Morgause captured him and put this creature in his neck to control him."

"A Fomorroh?"

"Yes, you know of it?"

"Something similar happened to me. Go on..."

"Well, Morgause had him court Gwen and for some reason she … well." Merlin winced. "Arthur caught them and, not knowing about the magic, banished them both."

Emrys shook his head with a sigh. "What happened then?" he asked.

"Gaius told me how to fix it, so I went looking for the mother beast and destroyed it. When I caught up with Lancelot he was so distraught by it all that he vowed never to come back to Camelot again." Merlin blinked back tears.

"But Arthur forgave Gwen?" Emrys pushed.

"Yes and she's been a wonderful Queen," Merlin said with a broad smile.

"Yes, she has," Emrys replied simply. "I notice you're only wearing one Band?" he continued, nodding to the younger man's arm.

"Yes, just about the first thing Arthur did once he took over from Uther. Well, I say the first, his uncle turned up, a piece of bad work called ..."

"... Agravaine."

"I do wish you'd stop doing that."

"Sorry." Although he knew that he didn't sound it.

"Yes, well he kept trying to persuade Arthur against every sensible decision he wanted to carry out and making Gwen feel so awkward by constantly reminding her of her lowly status."

"I take it he was working for Morgause?"

"Yes and he was also really creepy around Morgana. I tried my best to protect all of them, tried to get them to see what he really was, but Arthur's only just started to listen to me recently. Before that he only took my advice when it suited him."

"Yes, that'll continue to get better from now on, I promise."

Merlin had changed too, he noticed, but then this young man was now a whole year older than Emrys had been when he'd last visited. It was an odd thought and he could now see the differences that has so confused Gaius back then. This young man in his twenties looked very much older than his years and he dreaded to think how old he must look now after all he'd been through recently.

"You know, I remember Dragoon just mentioning in passing that I was to 'put this world back on track'," Emrys mused. "I didn't think much of that comment at the time – thought it just related to the magic - but, now I realise it was much more literal. There are many things that are still a little different to my world but, overall, things here seem to be putting you onto a similar time line to my world."

"From what you told me before, I'm not sure I like the sound of that but, if you had to go through half the things that I have, then it doesn't surprise me."

"No, and I'd really hoped that you wouldn't have had to suffered as many heartbreaks as I did, but that was inevitably going to be wishful thinking on my part." Emrys shrugged before continuing. "But at least _some_ things here seem to have changed permanently and the most important of those is Morgana's fate. I only hope that can continue."

An image of his last encounter of the Morgana from his world flitted into his brain and he swallowed hard, pushing the unpleasant memory away. Perhaps he could help Merlin keep everyone safe here. He had failed to protect Arthur in the other Camelot. Perhaps here he could have a second chance.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N:** Well, despite spending the evening of Christmas Eve in tears, it didn't take long for this fic to start rewriting itself in my head and it I started to seriously work on these next couple of chapters on Boxing Day. Then I continued yesterday and, guess what? I've got it ALL sorted. All twenty-one chapters. Well, the way I write, most of them are a complete mess and need a couple of hundred edits but still, I'm really pleased that the route the show took actually made this fic fairly easy to complete. I've also now got a whole bunch of interesting notes and half written chapters that have the Camelot #1 story go off in two completely different directions. Perhaps I might share those alternatives later on if people are interested._

_Anyway, this means no more delays and, for now, I've listed Friday publishing dates in my PP all the way into February but, depending on how my editing goes, it's likely that I will be able to increase the updates to at least twice a week which I hope will please you. There's a lot coming up that I'm really looking forward to sharing with you, especially the next chapter! ;)_

28/12/12


	17. An Unbelievable Twist

_**A/N: **So, I've decided to put this out early for a number of reasons. (a) It's all in Camelot #2 so 5.13 didn't affect it that much. (b) Everyone's been demanding Mergana. ;) (c) I've now got the remaining four chapters roughly written so am well ahead of myself. (d) This is one of my favourites and I'm impatient to share it with you._

_Don't get too excited though – you haven't read the ending yet. o_o_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: An Unbelievable Twist**

_**Camelot #2**_

"So, any warnings for this year?" Merlin asked with a grin, frowning when Emrys didn't return it; the older man desperately trying to work out how he could avoid the question.

"I'll have to find out a bit more first. You've got much of the same plots going on but with a different cast. Is Agravaine dead?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that was me, I had too..." Merlin winced.

"I know."

"Morgause is still out there plotting but I haven't heard from her for a long time now. I've even tried scrying for her in a crystal but I've had no luck."

"You've just seen darkness?"

"Yes, what does that mean?"

Emrys sighed. "I'll tell you later. What about Freya?" he asked nervously, instantly relaxing as he saw a smile break across Merlin's face.

"She's fine. We're fine. Actually, we..."

"Good … I did worry, especially when everything else seems to be pulling towards my world but..." Emrys suddenly frowned. "What about the Lady of the Lake? What about the Sword?"

"How do you …?" Merlin shook his head, as if realising there was no point asking the question. "A bounty hunter found Nimueh and brought her to Uther about a year after you left. She'd been on the run for years, driven half mad with guilt over her part in the death of Ygraine and the subsequent Purge."

"Really? That's an interesting twist."

"Well, I hated to see her in that cage and … I suppose I was still trying to get used to my powers and didn't really think about what I was doing when I quickly released her with magic. I tried to hide her, but by then she knew I was a sorcerer and had worked out that magic was back. It was..." He sighed. "It's a long story but … she died. I tried to save her but I couldn't." He blinked back tears. "Uther had all sorts of horrible punishments planned for her and didn't even want to give her a proper burial – I couldn't let that happen. I took her to a lake and..." He stopped again, choked with tears.

"That's alright – I can fill in the gaps well enough," Emrys replied, feeling quite unemotional about the whole thing. No matter how hard he tried he knew that Merlin would see the change in him and question it but, it couldn't be helped. "In my world that was Freya's role, not Nimeuh's," he explained.

"No!" Merlin seemed to quickly forget his own troubles on hearing this revelation. "I had no idea. No wonder you were so shocked when you saw her."

"We must continue this conversation later, Merlin," Emrys continued. "But, right now, I'd better go and see Morgana, as I'm not sure how long I'm going to be able to stay."

"Yes, you should if you can. I'll just finish up here and go and tell Arthur and Gwen that you're back, shall I?"

"Yes. Tell them I'll be along to see them … after. Assuming I'm still in one piece." He gave Merlin a weak grin.

"Morgana doesn't blame you, Emrys. She doesn't consider herself abandoned or anything. It was a very different world when you were last here and she wanted a baby – _your_ baby. None of this is your fault."

"It _feels_ like my fault," he replied quietly before turning and leaving quickly before he could loose his courage.

~o~0~o~

Waiting outside of Morgana's door, his hand raised ready to knock, reminded Emrys of the time he viewed Merlin standing outside Freya's door. He sighed as he thought about what the younger man had said about Nimueh and how that hopefully meant a happy life for the young couple here. He was grateful, of course, but he couldn't help but feel jealous too. Jealous for more than one reason but again he had to stop thinking about that. It wouldn't help anyone if he broke down every time he met someone here that no longer existed in his own world.

The recollection of that earlier vision also made him realise that he was being just as silly as Merlin had been that night. It really wasn't any good putting this meeting off and so, with a large sigh, he knocked.

"Come in." Hearing her voice caused his heart to pound even harder as he creaked open the door. She turned to view her visitor and her eyes suddenly widened.

"Hello, Morgana."

"Emrys?" she breathed moving quickly towards him.

He nodded. "Yes. Morgana I'm really s..." That was as far as he got before she had her arms around his neck with her lips instantly prevented him from talking. Pausing for no more than a heartbeat, he quickly kissed her back, revelling in the feel of her lips against his.

She broke it quite promptly with a small frown, running a hand over his short beard. "Not sure about that though," she said with a smile.

"Sorry I..."

"Stop saying sorry. I mean, you _should_ be but I can think of far more interesting ways for you to apologise. She quickly kissed him again, one hand moving up his shirt, the other starting to untie his trousers.

"Now?" he squeaked.

"It's been nine years, Emrys. I'm certainly not waiting any longer."

"But..." He cast a nervous look over to the door.

"Good point," she replied, waving a casual hand in its general direction. Her eyes glowed gold and the door clicked locked. "Be a darling and do the inner door for me, would you?"

"W-what?" he stammered. Morgana gave him a long suffering look, one eyebrow raised. "Y-you know?"

"Well, of course I know, Emyrs. Once I knew Merlin had magic it wasn't a difficult leap to make."

"You know about Merlin?" he spluttered. She just looked at him again until he very self consciously closed the inner door with magic. "So ah, does Arthur know?"

Morgana scoffed. "That one? Blind as a bat. Although how he hasn't worked it out by now is beyond me. How can he not be suspicious of all the times he and his squire have miraculously survived ridiculous odds?"

"Well, yes …" Emrys replied, genuinely amused.

"But, I do not want to talk about my brother or yours." She grinned at him wickedly. Now kiss me – I command you."

"I'm not your Night Servant any more, Morgana," he objected weakly as he found her lips back on his.

"That's true," she commented through the kiss as she continued to undo his trousers and boldly grabbed him beneath his undergarments. "So, do you want me to stop?"

He gasped as she started to caress and stroke him with one hand whilst simultaneously lowering his trousers a little further with the other. "No," he managed.

"Good, because, as I said, I've waited far too long for this."

He initiated the next passionate kiss, pulling her close and lifting her skirts quickly. His desperation pushed all other thoughts from his mind as he felt his desire spike even more strongly than when the Curse had been in force here. Their kissing was rough and needy, hands everywhere as he quickly lowered her pantaloons and she encouraged him, kicking them off before sitting up on the nearby table, lifting her skirts even higher and throwing her bare legs around his hips, with his trousers now bunched around his knees.

"We really shouldn't …" he complained. "I don't want to rush … we should go to bed and..."

"No!" she gasped, encouraging him to enter her in this odd position. "Waited far too long. Want you now."

Any remaining self control left him as he quickly made love to her on the table whilst they were still mostly clothed.

~o~0~o~

The fact that the purge no longer existed here may have ensured that the experience of being with Morgana was less intense in some ways, but the addition of the magic compensated somewhat; Emrys feeling that the energy was practically buzzing between the two of them as they made love that afternoon.

When they had finished, he quickly lifted up and retied his trousers whilst Morgana put her undergarments back on and straightened her skirts with an unashamed giggle. Then, after another long but rather more gentle kiss, the pair made their way over to the bed to lay down next to each other – now both fully clothed and highly sated.

"There are things I need to tell you," she began as she snuggled up against his shirt. "Well, one thing in particular."

"I know, Morgana," Emrys interrupted. "I know we have a son."

Morgana lifted her head abruptly, leaning on one elbow to regard him curiously. "You do? How? Merlin implied he wasn't in touch with you and, from the things you said that time before I assumed … well, I know there's something unusual about you."

"You're right," he said, turning onto his side to face her. "And it's all to do with the magic."

"You're going to explain?" She asked. "You're going to tell me everything?"

"Yes, it's the least I can do but, can I meet him? Is he still here?"

"Of course, in fact, I would have insisted anyway," she replied. "But, not before you've explained."

"Well, I'll try," he began. "I'm Merlin."

"No you're not."

He smiled at her confident assertion. "There are a number of different worlds, Morgana, a number of different Camelots. I _am_ Merlin but not this world's Merlin. I'm just … visiting."

"You're not brothers?"

"No, we're not brothers or twins. We're even closer than that. In very many ways we _are_ the same person."

"You seem so different though. Older even, although perhaps that's just the beard." She rubbed her hand against it again.

"I am older. Five years to be exact. I'm not sure why but it seems the two worlds are a bit … out of time with each other."

There was a pause whilst she contemplated that. "Why has it taken you so long to come back?" Her voice had a sad tone to it and it broke his heart to hear it.

"I was sent here last time. I didn't have the power or knowledge to visit by myself," he explained.

"Who sent you? Why?"

"Who isn't really important right now but what _is_ important is that my job then was to fix the Purge. I was sent here to bring magic back."

She sat bolt upright, a hint of anger flaring in her eyes. "Who gave you that right?" she snarled.

"It had to be done, Morgana. I know it's made things difficult for you but..."

"Difficult?" she spat. "Have you any idea what your meddling has done?"

"Some," he continued with a calm shrug, "but … I know it would have been worse if I hadn't."

"You seem very confident about that."

"I am. Look, Morgana, I truly am sorry for everything you've been through but I was only here for that one task, wasn't supposed to interact with you as much as I did and had no real choice about when I'd arrived or when I left. Now, nine years later, I've learnt how to travel here myself but I only worked it out relatively recently. However, during that time I have seen a few glimpses of this world and so I know … some things."

There was a long silence while she mulled this over.

"So, how long are you staying for this time?" she asked him eventually.

"A day or two I expect but then I'll be back again soon after. I don't know exactly when but I do know it won't be anywhere near as long a gap as before. Probably just days or weeks now that I've worked out how to do it.

"Why can you not stay for longer?"

"It's complicated; different universes and time jumps and..." He waved his hand vaguely knowing he could not fully explain what had been happening in his world.

"Alright but, why are you here _this_ time?"

"To see you." She seemed surprised by his answer. "Well, to see all of you, of course, but I admit that you were the driving force."

She moved to kiss him then and they continued for quite some time until a knock on the door had the pair both jump guiltily off the bed and hastily straighten their clothes.

"Come," Morgana called and the door opened to reveal the king and queen with Merlin trailing behind them.

"Arthur!" Emrys felt as if the whole room had just lurched underneath his feet. How was he going to do this? How could he _possibly_ stay calm now?

"Emrys, it's true. I could hardly believe it when Merlin told us you had returned," said Gwen coming closer and looking up at him. "You've changed."

"So have you. I see I'm not the only one who's let their hair grow."

"You look like a girl," Arthur commented and Emrys honestly didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the familiar bantering.

"How many girls have you seen with a beard?" Morgana asked, whilst Gwen giggled at the re-joiner.

"Are you well?" the king asked more seriously.

"I'm fine, Arthur," he breathed, quite unable to take his eyes of the man's face. "I'm sorry to hear about your father."

"Thank you." He looked between the two of them. "Wasn't Merlin the skinnier one last time?"

"Don't you start," he complained.

"You do look very thin, Emrys. You must join us for dinner tonight," Gwen agreed and he almost laughed out loud at the command. He had another royal dinner to attend tonight at home. Well … whichever night he actually ended up going back.

"Yes, we insist," Arthur continued, "but you have other members of our extended family to meet, and we should let you make a start to that. Merlin opened the outer door a little wider and signalled for someone to come in. Emrys held his breath, guessing who he was about to encounter. A small boy entered wearing a rich green tunic, his head bowed showing only a mop of dark brown hair.

"Come here, my darling," Morgana called. "There is someone very important that you have to meet."

The child raised his head to reveal pale skin and a pair of incredibly piercing blue eyes and Emrys gasped at the sight. The boy appeared to be studying him intently, his head tipped and his mouth turned into a slightly crooked smile.

"Hello, Emrys," he intoned and the warlock felt a sudden chill as both his worlds were abruptly turned upside down.

"Mordred?" he gasped.

~o~0~o~

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Yup, I know. Sorry._

_I know a number of readers guessed this little plot twist (congratulations) and, if you're interested, I had the initial idea way back whilst writing 'An Unexpected Job'. In fact, I've just checked back on my notes and the first mention is made on 2nd Jan this year which shows you why I've been keen to share it – I've been holding onto that idea for almost a year. I believe that this was also before Mordred's return was confirmed for S5 which is very cool! :D_

_30/12/12_


	18. An Uneasy Relationship

**Chapter Eighteen: An Uneasy Relationship**

_**Camelot #2**_

Somehow Emrys managed to stay calm and upright – memories of how he'd embarrassed himself in front of this world's Freya managing to keep him focused. How was this possible? How could he have fathered Mordred? This _was_ the same child; a year or two younger than the first time he'd met the boy in his own world perhaps, but unmistakably him. How could that be true?

"Merlin told you his name?" Morgana guessed with a proud smile.

"Yes," he managed to reply, his eyes having not left Mordred all this time. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the younger warlock frown and move forwards, his eyes narrowing slightly as he sensed all was not well. Emrys contemplated talking to him silently, but the chances were the boy would also hear and so he resisted the temptation and attempted to focus on the situation at hand.

"This is your father, Mordred," Morgana explained gently as Emrys' mind raced, attempting to read the emotion on the boy's face – trying to see how much of the man he had known from his own world was now in the body of his son. Morgana was different here, Freya was alive; surely it was possible for Mordred to have a different life and fate – especially considering that he must have grown up protected and loved, unlike his alter ego in the other world.

"Yes, I know," the boy replied, his face a little stormy. He moved his gaze briefly around towards Merlin and then back to Emrys and his expression turned confused.

"This must be very difficult for both of you," Merlin said diplomatically, stepping forward. "But you know I've told you that your father was too far away to know about you or visit you before now, Mordred?" He moved a little closer, to reassure the child, but the boy just moved away from his surrogate father and headed instead towards his mother seeking a reassuring hug.

Morgana sighed. "I hoped that would go a bit better than that," she whispered to Emrys over the top of Mordred's head, giving him an apologetic look in the process.

"Merlin's right, it can't be easy on a boy of … eight to meet his father for the first time," he replied carefully.

"Why are you both the same?" Mordred suddenly asked.

The simply question had Emrys holding his breath, whilst Arthur and Gwen just looked amused, not understanding what he was implying.

"They're twins, Mordred, and really not that identical any more," Arthur explained.

"That's not what I meant, Uncle," the boy said with a frown. "They're … the same." The boy seemed frustrated at not being able to explain it better and Emrys exchanged a nervous glance with Morgana and Merlin.

"Look, it's all very confusing, as Merlin said," Gwen continued. "Why don't we let Mordred go and play with Amr for a bit and we'll all meet up again just before dinner. "What are your plans before then, Emrys?"

"I think I'll stay and talk with Morgana and Merlin for a while, if that's alright?" the warlock replied. He exchanged a significant glance at the other two who nodded in reply, before the Queen took young Mordred out with them so he could play with the prince.

"He knows," Morgana said, awed. "Mordred knows you're the same person."

"What?" said Merlin, shocked more by Morgana's comment then the idea itself.

"I told her the truth about us," Emrys explained to him. "I thought it only fair."

"Yes, of course and … it's true. He said … he said we were the same."

"Merlin has known for some time that Mordred has strong, natural magic," Morgana said proudly. "He knew it long before I did. Long before the boy showed any obvious signs – thankfully."

"Yes, because Uther was still alive then and we couldn't have taken that risk," Merlin continued. "It was hard enough for Morgana to keep it a secret from the old king, I'm quite sure that Mordred wouldn't have managed to at all."

"What happened here, Morgana? What happened between you and Uther?" Emrys asked.

"I refused to keep quiet," she replied, lifting her chin as if daring him to tell her off. "Bad enough that he refused to acknowledge the fact that our fertility had returned to normal – even worse when the magic issue started to make itself known."

"She still didn't know about me at the time," Merlin said with a wince. "I remembered what you'd said before, but Gaius and I kept discussing it, unsure of the best time – uncertain if we could fully trust her with my secret – despite everything."

"Arthur's been right all along, Merlin. You _are_ an idiot," Morgana complained.

"But then Morgause came on the scene and there was this instant connection between the two of them," Merlin continued as he bit back a grin. "She wanted to persuade Morgana to join her side against Camelot and … well I think you know that bit. Gaius wasn't convinced by my suggestion but I remembered what you said, that I had to do whatever it took to keep her here and so I decided it was worth the chance."

"It was the right decision in the end," Morgana said with a sigh, "Although it would have all been very much easier if you'd just said something in the first place."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Emrys just sighed – wishing that he had been able to take such a gamble in his world. Would it have made a difference? Would it have ensured a happier ending? Or had this Morgana already changed enough to be able to travel a very different path to the sorceress from his world?

~o~0~o~

Emrys left the room with Merlin, but the pair talked very little as they walked; the corridors especially crowded and the two very self conscious about the number of the double takes they were receiving. As such, the older warlock was highly distracted and had automatically walked the familiar route to the physician's chambers without fully understanding the third shock he was going to encounter that day.

As Emrys walked through the door he took one look at the old man standing behind the desk and froze, his stunned expression not missed by either the physician or Merlin.

"Gaius," he breathed, swallowing hard.

"Emrys, lad. I'm glad to see you again. I feared I may not have been around when you next visited and …" Gaius cocked an eyebrow at the warlock's still stunned expression – perhaps guessing the reason. "Are you well?."

"It's ah, good to see you too," he replied – trying to stay calm. Only now realising how much he had missed Gaius until this very moment. His over-riding, all consuming grief on loosing Arthur had distracted himself from almost everything else but now, being back here with Morgana - being loved again. That was starting to make a difference.

"There has been an interesting development," Merlin explained. "Mordred saw us both as the same person. It really is impressive and quite unexpected."

"Well, you say that, but we already knew the boy was powerful," Gaius disagreed. "Not surprising really, considering his heritage."

"There's more," said Emrys quietly. "I'm not sure how much I should say but..."

"You were shocked when you saw him," Merlin remembered, "and you implied that I had told you his name but, I'm sure I didn't."

"You didn't, nor did I hear it during any of my visions."

"So, how did you know?" Merlin asked.

"You recognised him?" Gaius guessed. "You know him from _your_ world?"

"Yes, I first met him during my first year in Camelot when he was about ten years old."

"But … but that doesn't make any sense," Merlin disagreed, quickly doing the mental maths. "That was nine years ago – he would be a man now."

"Yes," Emrys said with a sigh. "In my world he's only ten years my junior and so, obviously not my son."

"What is it?" Merlin pushed. "What are you not telling us?"

"In my world he is … not to be trusted," he replied carefully, remembering to use the present tense. "I know some things have happened differently. I know Morgana and Freya's fates were changed but … I can't help be worried and confused by this turn of events. I just can't see how he can be related to me I mean … he looks exactly the same in this world. How is that possible?"

"There has never been any question about his parentage here," Gaius said with a frown, not fully understanding Emrys' confusion. "I mean, he does looks very like you and Morgana. Did nobody question that in your world?"

"Why would they? How could they think that?" He was shocked at the implication and also, he realised, a little offended too.

"Well, not if he were born when you were ten years old," Merlin replied lightly and then shrugged as the other two glared at him. "I don't know what happened to _your_ Mordred and, from the look on your face I'm not sure I _want_ to know but, as you said before; Morgana and Freya had different fates and futures here so there must be someone else out there that will play his role. Mordred is just a child – how can he do anyone any harm? Why would he want to? He's had nothing but love from his extended family here. Nothing but support of his magic from us two and Morgana even if Arthur and Gwen do not yet know. He's a good boy – a little distant and serious at times but … as Gaius said, he's your son in so many ways; yours and Morgana's. No-one has ever doubted that he's mine either. They all say that he looks and acts like me much of the time."

"No, you must be right. I hope you are … I'm _sure_ you are, it's just … it was a big shock, that's all."

~o~0~o~

After a long talk with Merlin and Gaius, Emrys made his way up to have dinner in the Great Hall and was surprised and a bit confused when he realised the meal was just for him, Morgana and the King and Queen.

"I'm now your guest?" he asked casting a worried glance at Merlin who was standing to one side in his usual place.

"Well, you're no longer my servant," Arthur commented.

"Oh, I see," Gwen said, suddenly realising. "You're feeling awkward about having your brother serve. Of course you would – it's only natural. Come, Merlin, take a seat and eat with us, there's plenty of food to go around."

"But … I really couldn't. It's not proper," the young man stuttered.

"We are more than capable of helping ourselves now the food is here," Morgana confirmed.

"Agreed," Arthur continued. "Come and sit down with us, Merlin, and then Emrys can tell us all about his travels."

"Of course," the older warlock replied with a forced grin, "But first _you_ must tell me about Mordred."

It was a good ploy as all four of his fellow diners suddenly very keen to start talking about the boy and relating their stories and observations; with Arthur seeming especially excited about how the boy was keen to start training with Amr at such a young age.

"I wasn't that convinced," said Merlin with a resigned sigh. "I thought Mordred would be more likely to take after you and be a scholar but, as it turns out, it seems that he enjoys both activities equally."

"Who's seeing to his education then?" Emrys asked not at all surprised by Merlin's comment or his son's preferences.

"Like Amr he has lessons from Gaius and Geoffrey," Arthur replied proudly. "Even Merlin here sometimes when we're desperate."

"Hey!" Merlin complained whist the king grinned broadly.

"Despite your comment, Arthur, you know that I'm not going to object to having someone with genuine brains educate my son," Emrys countered.

"Brains?" Arthur scoffed.

"You seriously have no idea," he retorted whilst both Merlin and Morgana laughed in response.

"Merlin is very clever," Gwen supplied, whilst still apparently slightly confused that she was missing some subtleties of the conversation. Emyrs knew that she had instantly seen more in him at first sight but even then struggled to understand her instinctive reaction. In his world and in this one, it seemed.

"Have you found somewhere to sleep tonight?" Arthur asked near the end of their dinner. "Is there room in the servants' quarters? If not, I'm sure we can find you accommodation in the Palace."

"Seriously?" Emrys asked.

"You're our guest so yes, of course."

"I notice you've never offered _me_ such an honour," Merlin grumbled.

"Why would I?" Arthur countered, that small, sly smile quite obviously teasing from Emrys' point of view even if Merlin didn't appear to appreciate it.

"Emrys is staying with me, obviously," Morgana said.

"What?"

"Where else would he sleep?" she asked.

"I really can't condone such a thing," Arthur objected.

"He's the father of my child," Morgana objected. "Are you seriously going to deny that relationship whilst you quite happily allowed Gwen to stay in your room years before Amr was conceived?"

"The purge was fully in effect then," Arthur argued. "The rules were different."

"As they were when Mordred was conceived. Seriously, 'brother' are you really going to complain about this?"

"She's got a point, Arthur," Gwen agreed. "The old rules state that they are practically man and wife after all."

"The _old_ rules, yes," the king continued. "So perhaps we need to formalise this. Marry them here and now before they indulge in any post purge … romance."

"It's a bit too late for that," Morgana commented with a naughty giggle.

"What? When did you have time …? Seriously?"

Gwen and Merlin giggled at Arthur's shocked reaction whilst Emrys found himself highly distracted. Marrying Morgana in this world was a very tempting offer and, he had to admit that he had already decided to spend as much time here as possible from now on, either finding excuses to stay away from his Camelot now and then, or even playing with time a little. Just enough to keep a casual eye on his friends there whilst living the majority of his life here. It was a lovely dream and he hoped he would be able to make it a reality somehow but … marriage?

~o~0~o~

Despite Arthur's half hearted objection, Emrys returned with Morgana to her chambers after supper and the pair started to kiss passionately the instant the door was closed and magically locked.

"Take your clothes off," she gasped between kisses.

"Slow down, Morgana. There's no rush," he replied with a laugh.

"Your mistress is ordering you to strip, Emrys. Are you going to disobey her?"

He grinned as he remembered the first time they'd been in these chambers together. "Never," he replied and quickly did has he was asked.

"You need feeding up," she said as she approached him, her hands on his chest, her eyes somewhere else entirely.

"I've had … other things on my mind," he replied carefully.

"You mean, you've forgotten to eat?"

"Ah... something like that," he answered evasively. "Isn't it your turn to undress now?"

"Impatient."

"Really? I'd say nine years of waiting is exceptionally patient, wouldn't you?"

"You may have a point," she agreed as she allowed her dress to fall on the floor and then slowly teasing the straps of her under-dress off her shoulders too. "Is that better?" she asked as she approached him naked.

"Oh, how I've missed you," Emrys gasped, quickly closing the remaining gap and enclosing her in a hug.

"In my case there's a bit _more_ than before," she replied as his hands started to greedily caress her, "but then, having a child does tend to..."

"I didn't notice," he interrupted as he pushed her impatiently towards the bed, "and I promise I'll not say a thing about it if you don't keep mentioning my skinniness."

"It's a deal," she said as she kissed him again and both started to become reacquainted with the other's body.

Having released years of pent up tension earlier, Emrys was expecting a slower, more romantic night tonight but it seemed Morgana had other ideas. Almost as soon as they were on the bed she pushed him onto his back and straddled him, her naked body fully exposed and glowing in the flickering light of the numerous candles and magically floating lights they'd enchanted around the room.

"Now," she ordered. "I can't wait any longer."

"But, Morgana..." Emrys started to object, still thinking of something a little more romantic and gentle despite the mounting passion.

"I command it," she gasped as she moved herself into the perfect position.

"I'm not your Night Servant any more, Morgana," he objected weakly.

"That's true," she replied, pausing just as she had started to push down on him. "Do you want me to stop then?" she asked with a smirk and then laughed as he raised his own hips to meet her with a growl of frustration.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N: **Thanks for your very enthusiastic reviews. I'm not sure I've had so many capital letters and exclamation marks for one chapter before. :D I'm actually surprised I shocked so many of you. Recently, every time I saw a Tumblr post commenting on the fact that Mordred looks like Merlin and Morgana's love child, (and there's been lots) I've shouted, "Stop giving my plot away!" at the screen - lol!_

_4/1/13_


	19. An Uninvited Guest

**Chapter 19: An Uninvited Guest**

**Camelot #2**

Emrys spent much of the next day sitting on the rickety stairs in Gaius' chambers, reading a large book and trying to work out how to overcome the problem he'd just created for himself. He had promised _his_ Gwen that he'd be back in time for the afternoon meeting and evening meal yesterday, but that, of course, was never going to happen unless his attempt to travel here had failed.

"What are you looking for?"

Emrys jumped at the sound of Gaius' voice, having quite forgotten that these were not his exclusive chambers as they were in his world.

"I'm trying to find out if I can leave this Camelot today and return to my Camelot yesterday," he muttered, turning back to his book.

"Sorry?"

"Dragoon managed to return me to practically the same time after over a week away so, it must be possible," he continued, still focusing on his reading.

"It may well be, Emrys, but I doubt you'll find your answer in a book."

He looked up, surprised at the quiet certainty in the old man's voice. "Oh? Why not?"

"Because it seems that you're the one making up all the rules about this subject."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after you left here the last time, I continue to research your situation out of curiosity and found nothing that came close to confirming the alternative universe theory – never mind the idea of travelling in time."

"Yes, but you see..."

"How were you able to travel here this time?" Gaius interrupted. "I take it you managed it by yourself?"

"Yes, and it was surprisingly easy. I just held this old scarf that comes from your world, found the vision I wanted in the crystal and then transported..." Emrys paused as he noticed Gaius' eyebrow raise and then thumped his own forehead with his palm. "... Idiot!" he berated himself.

"So, you just focus on one piece of clothing from _your_ world, use your crystal to visualise the time you want and transport?" the physician summarised.

"It really is obvious now. I don't know why I thought it would be harder."

"Sometimes it helps to bounce your ideas of someone else. Two minds are better than one?"

"That's true. Well then, it looks like I can try that out this afternoon and see if it's possible to control the hour that I travel to, as well as the universe."

"So, you'll be back?" the physician asked.

"Oh yes, and it won't be years this time. I need to attend this meeting with the qu… round table and I promised I'd attend dinner afterwards but then, well, I'll come back as soon as I'm able." He looked away sharply, hoping the old man wouldn't have noticed his slip.

"Because, once you've tried this, you will be able to return back and not miss any real time in your world?" Gaius asked and then frowned. "Won't that get confusing? Won't you ultimately start ageing faster there because you've spent so much time here?"

Emrys winced. From what he gathered ageing wasn't going to be much of an issue for him. He was fairly certain that he _had_ aged since he came out of the cave five years ago, but his recent visions had suggested that the name Emrys might be quite literal. Was he really immortal or was it just the grief showing on his face that made him appeared older? Would he stay looking this age forever? Middle aged? Would he grow old and look like Dragoon for as many years that were required to pass until his Arthur returned to Albion in its hour of need? Would that even matter if he developed the power to make himself look any age at any time or perhaps ...?

"Emrys?" Gaius repeated, when the warlock hadn't answered the earlier question.

"What? Oh, sorry just … thinking."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

He worked hard to smile brightly. "Yes, I'm fine. I suppose I better go and see everyone before I leave and reassure them that I'll only be gone for a matter of days rather than years this time."

**Camelot #1**

The world shifted, his stomach lurched and he felt the same sensation as he had yesterday. It was still afternoon and he seemed to be back in his world. The only question now was when. Had he managed to travel back in time?

His instinct was the ask the first person he encountered what day it was, but he quickly realised that it would sound a bit odd. The other problem was that he had been so distracted recently that he had no idea what the day was anyway. He'd missed one meeting on the day he'd left and there was another due the day afterwards and so he couldn't even use that as a reference. He'd just have to ask Gwen. At least she'd accept the odd question from him, even if she was likely to raise her eyes in response to his absent-mindedness.

"Come in."

"Hello, it's me," he responded casually as he walked boldly into the royal chambers.

"Either you're ridiculously early or you've found yet another excuse as to why you can't attend my meeting," the queen replied without turning around.

He grinned broadly at the news and tried to resisted the urge to jump up and down excitedly. "I'm early," he announced proudly. Gwen turned around then, her eyes a little red and Emrys' eyes were instantly drawn to Arthur's ring that she was, yet again, turning around in her hand. He schooled his expression quickly, berating himself for his happy mood. He had seen Arthur less than an hour ago and would probably see him again tomorrow. Alright, so he wasn't exactly _their_ Arthur but Gwen did not have the luxury of seeing any version. She would never see her husband's face again and Emrys suddenly felt very guilty about the double life he was now living.

"Well, you being early definitely makes a change," she replied with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry," he said seriously coming forward and gently take her hands in his. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. At least, not in the way I should have been. We are both suffering and yet you're the one who's always offered _me_ comfort and have happily allowed me my isolation without question. But then, you were always so much stronger than me."

"What are you talking about, Merlin? You are the strongest person I know, and I'm not just talking about your magic."

He shook his head, silently denying her comment. "I will try harder to be there for you, I promise."

"I know you will," she replied sincerely before her expression quickly turned sly. "So, Merlin. Seeing you're so keen to improve your attitude and are here _so_ early. Why don't we take this opportunity to find you some more suitable clothes for today's meeting?"

"What?"

She schooled her grin and put on her most regal expression. "I've decided that I no longer want my Court Sorcerer looking like a peasant," she announced.

"But... Gwen …" He complained, sounding like a small child. "Do I _have_ to?"

~o~0~o~

Having enjoyed the second royal banquet in as many days, plus a grand total of three love making sessions with Morgana the day before, Emrys was feeling more content than he had in a long time – before or after loosing Arthur. With a satisfied smile, the warlock settled himself down on his bed and slept well into the following day.

He was lucky that there hadn't been many patients requiring his attention that morning and, after four years, his young apprentice Vivien was coming along well enough skill to be more than able to take care of the basics. Emrys realised that he would have to ensure that he found more time to work on the girl's training from now on. Gwen had initially assumed the appointment was another one of her friend's 'schemes' that would allow him to run away and sulk but, truthfully, the warlock really did need the help, even if he remained in this world full time. The very fact that he had promised to stay, but had been so highly distracted by grief, had quickly convinced the queen of the merits of such an idea, and now, for Emrys, it was even more important that he had someone he trusted who could take over his physician's duties on the occasions when he may not always be around.

So he decided to spend a couple of days at home this time; ensuring that everything was in order and even using the crystal to check that there were no dramatic incidences due in the next week that he might be needed for. He would have to make sure that he never got too carried away in either world and always kept an eye out for trouble. The fact that he now had some control on time would help, of course, but transporting was still not easy for him and he needed to make sure he didn't push himself too hard.

He also decided to starting making some detailed notes in a small book, recording both his knowledge of the crystals, his experiences with time travel and changing universes, as well as copying over and updating his old time line so that he could easily check where and when he was at any given time.

A couple of days later he was back in the other Camelot, now with a very clear idea of how long he was going to stay for and when and how he would return to his own world.

**Camelot #2**

"Hello, Morgana," Emrys said as she opened the door of her chambers to him.

"You're back!" She threw herself into his arms and he laughed, pleased to be back here amongst the people he cared about the most.

"Didn't I say I would return?"

"How long do you think you can stay this time?" she asked as they parted from a long, passionate kiss.

"About a week, hopefully."

"Are you not needed back home?" Emrys stiffened at the question and Morgana pulled back, looking closely at his face, as if seeing something she had avoided noticing before. "What is it?" she asked gently.

"It's not important. It doesn't matter. I can keep an eye on things there and return quickly if I'm needed. At the moment I think it's more important that I'm here."

"Two Merlins in this world and none over there?" she queried.

He shrugged. "I'll keep my head down here, ask Arthur for a small room in some little corner of the castle and mostly stay out of Merlin's way. You're right, I do feel a bit guilty about being in his world but, I'm not going to interfere. I'll be here to help him if he needs me but, other than that, I just want to make up for lost time and be a husband and father." Morgana pulled away from him and folded her arms, her lip curling into an adorable pout. "What?" he asked.

"That was a _pathetic_ proposal, Emrys," she complained. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to marry me."

"M-marry ... What?" he asked, momentarily confused, until he replayed his last comment in his head and realised what he'd said. "Oh … I just meant … what Arthur and Gwen were saying before about the Purge rules and..."

"Hmm, still not really good enough, but I'll give a little while to rethink it," she continued with a wicked grin. "Come now, let's see if there's time to go to bed before we talk to Arthur about that room of yours."

"But it's still the morning."

"So? What has that got to do with anything? Strip, Emrys."

"As my mistress commands," he replied with a grin and a deep bow.

~o~0~o~

"You're staying here now?" Gwen enthused later when Emrys met up with the king and queen in their chambers. "How wonderful!" In the background Merlin raised a sceptical eyebrow as he continued with some task in the background.

Emrys shrugged. "I don't want to get in the way. Just a little space to allow me to continue with my studying and spend some time with Morgana and Mordred."

"Why would you think you're in the way?" Gwen asked. "We're all delighted to have you here, aren't we?"

"Absolutely," Arthur agreed.

"Of course," Merlin replied with a smile that seemed a little forced. "It will be good to catch up after all these years apart."

"Well, that's settled then," Gwen decided. "Of course you can have your own chambers here. We shall see to it straight away."

As he left the king's chambers, Emrys made to go back to see Morgana but Merlin followed him out, grabbed his arm in a surprisingly strong grip and marched him along with him instead. Emrys had forgotten just how strong he'd become in the years following Arthur and Gwen's rule at home and was quickly reminded that he was now the weaker one of the pair after the recent years of little food and even less exercise.

"What are you playing at, Emrys?" Merlin hissed.

"I don't know what you mean."

"No? Why are spending all this time here? What about _your_ Camelot?"

"Trust me, there's nothing much to worry about there at the moment and, anyway, I can come and go as I please now. I can work it so that I don't miss anything at all."

Merlin's tense expression relaxed a little but he still seemed suspicious. "Well, I'm quite certain that there's something you're not telling me," he decided eventually.

Had he really been this forceful five years ago? He was quite sure he hadn't been but, whatever his attitude about his presence here, it seemed that Merlin was definitely cross with him about something.

"You're right, of course. Look, Merlin, I understand how you feel – but I was telling the truth back there. You'll hardly see anything of me, I promise. You just need to focus on protecting Arthur because, trust me, if this year is anything like mine was, he's going to need you to stay close."

"You're not going to tell me more?" the young man asked, suddenly curious.

"Perhaps. Just as soon as I'm sure of the timings and check to make sure that what I know won't affect what's supposed to happen here. Well, I know it hasn't happened yet, but I don't want to change something inadvertently."

Merlin gave him an exasperated look. "Sometimes I think I have far more cryptic advisors in my life than I really need. Kilgharrah is bad enough," Merlin complained.

"Oh, so you _have_ met him then?" Emrys replied with a grin. He was certain that the dragon would have had an important part to play here too, but he couldn't be at all sure exactly how that story line would play out in exactly the same way as it had in his world.

"Oh yes, I met him," Merlin replied sarcastically. "I met him around about the same time that I - met – my – father." Merlin glared at the Emrys and the older warlock winced, belatedly realising the reason for the younger man's bad mood.

"Ah..."

"A few days before I _lost_ my father and suddenly found myself a Dragonlord."

"I'm really sorry, Merlin. I felt guilty about keeping quiet when I had been so cross with Mother and Gaius for not telling me that news, but I really didn't think there was anything I _could_ say. Balinor died in my world too; on the very same day that I met him. I wanted to say something, honestly I did, but your time-line was already so different from mine that I didn't know whether it was going to happen to you at all."

"I suppose, but what about your cover story? How could you so casually use Balinor's name like that when you had gone through a similar thing in your world? How could you be so heartless?"

"Heartless?" Emrys asked, surprised at the description. "I hadn't thought of it like that. It just made sense at the time." He shrugged. "Truly, I am sorry." Perhaps he should tell him he's see their father again soon. Explain that he had never really left them at all.

"So, you're _still_ not going to tell me the real reason why you're in no hurry to return home?" Merlin continued, interrupting his thoughts.

"There is no urgency, as I said." Emrys insisted. "I'm in complete control of the timings at my end. I promise you."

Merlin shook his head. "Gaius is right, Emrys. You are a _terrible_ liar."

~o~0~o~

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I've already had some readers say that they're interested to see the alternative plot lines I'd planned before I knew where Series 5 was going. I may well share these in some form after Chapter 21 is published. For now I'll just say that I started this with a far more optimistic version that assumed that Arthur would still be alive five years later. As such, much of _his_ story line has now been transferred to Gwen – even though these last three chapters were almost entirely written after Christmas Eve._

_In all cases though, I was veering towards those legends that say that Merlin tired of all the battles and wars and left Camelot to become a hermit. For me, this was the perfect excuse for him to absent himself from Camelot #1 and start spending more time in Camelot #2 – even if Arthur had lived. _Not_ having Arthur around (or Morgana) actually made the idea work better. _

_**OT A/N:** I've got a number of possible ideas for my next multi-parter (although I've a number of loose ends to tie up too) and I'm even considering entering this year's 'Big Bang' and using one of these ideas for that. _

_I'm still not quite which is best for that though, and so I've put up four ideas as a poll on my Profile Page. I hope you'll read and vote. Although I will ultimately go with whatever chocolate plot bunny thinks is the tastiest, I am always open to your opinions and suggestions. Which means that I'll also be happy for you to send me a PM with more questions about what I have in mind, or suggestions about what you might like to see me write next. xxx_

_11/1/13_


	20. An Unyielding Pressure

**Chapter 20: An Unyielding Pressure**

**Camelot #2**

Morgana moved slightly and Emrys awoke, feeling warm and safe and relaxed. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and she sighed, snuggling closer as her long fingers gently slid down his chest and then lower still, making him squirm with anticipation.

Everything here was perfect and he refused to feel any guilt about the happiness he was feeling. This was his reward for years of sacrifice, hurt and pain. Destiny owed him and he was going to enjoy this life now, whilst he could.

He had developed a pattern when he was in this world: He would leave Morgana to dress whilst going to see Gaius in the morning, and then later spend some time with Arthur. Nothing formal or even really planned – just ensuring that he was there with for the young king just as he had been at home. Finding time to casually talk about the alliances he was forming, or about his beloved Gwen or discussing Amr and Mordred's progress; both of which Arthur appeared to treat as beloved sons. Emrys now enjoyed these conversations without having to worry about what might happen or how he needed to respond. He was not Arthur's servant here, nor was he really playing any serious role in this life which required him to worry about the pressures or boundaries that had often distanced him from his friend before.

At some point during the afternoon Emrys would spend time with his son – slowly bonding and building up the trust that was currently lacking here, and that he had never been able to give the boy in his world. He did everything he could to be totally honest, to answer Mordred's questions about magic - about the many and complex reasons why Arthur was still nervous about changing the law - and doing absolutely everything in his power to ensure that his son did not grow up with the insecurities, misunderstandings and fears that had created such transient loyalties in the young man he knew from his world.

Merlin was right, this child was too young to be a threat in the months ahead, and now that Emrys understood that he, himself, had played a large part in Mordred's alienation in his world, the warlock was quite determined to be nothing but a friend to this version. A father, a teacher … whatever the child needed. History would _not_ repeat itself here. Mordred would not be Arthur's doom and Emrys would not be Morgana's. He was quite determined.

Morgana would usually join them at some point in the afternoon and they would eat their main meal together as a family. The three of them; husband, wife and child, now that they had formally married, 'to spare Arthur's blushes,' Morgana had joked.

Then Gwen would collect Mordred and take him to play with Amr before the two princes were put to bed, leaving Emrys and Morgana alone. The couple would then make love, talk, explore their magic and make love some more before falling asleep and waking up to a brand new day.

A new day with Morgana and Arthur and Gwen. The four of them together, just as it always should have been.

~o~0~o~

"You've never told me about the Morgana from your world," his new wife asked him one night as they lay naked in her bed, hands still gently wandering, despite their earlier passion.

"No, I didn't." His hand had stilled and he forced himself to relax and start caressing her again whilst his brain worked furiously, attempting to come up with a good answer.

"Why? What happened to her?"

"I can't say, Morgana. Please don't ask this of me."

"That dream you had on our first proper night together," she recalled. "All those comments about forgiveness."

"I no longer think of her as Morgana, not really. Everyone else here is so similar to their counterparts but she …. she is _nothing_ like you. She hasn't been for twelve years at least."

"What happened?" She moved away slightly, propping herself up on one elbow so she could see him better, but he shook his head. "Did you love her once too?"

"No!" He almost shouted the denial before quickly correcting himself, repeating the word more quietly. "No. Not like this. _Never_ like this in my world but, perhaps, many years ago I did believe myself to be in love with her. For a year or two perhaps until..." He winced.

"Yes?"

"Until we discovered that we were travelling such different paths that we could no longer even be friends."

"What happened to her?"

"I can't tell you that, Morgana. Don't ask me that question of her or of anyone."

"Because you're five years into the future?" she asked and he shrugged in response. "Surely you don't expect that will make a difference? You can't believe that what happened to her will happen to me?"

"No. I don't think it could."

There was a long pause before she suddenly sat up. "Oh..."

"What?" he asked quietly, now totally distracted by the beautiful parts of her naked body the movement had exposed.

"_That's_ why you're spending so much time here, isn't it? Because..." She bit her lip and Emrys worked hard to ignore her question, ignore what she may or may not be working out, instead letting his eyes quite obviously fall on her chest.

"No more talking, Morgana. I've a much better idea," he said, moving a hand to caress one of her breasts, his own distraction now quite genuine.

"No. Don't change the subject. What are you running from, Emrys?"

"Nothing. I'm running _to_ you, not away from there. I'm here because of you. You and Mordred and no other reason."

"And Arthur," she stated firmly.

He looked up, surprised. "Why do you say that?"

"I've seen the way you look at him sometimes... and Gaius." She frowned hard, contemplating something. "I often see it on your face when someone walks by. The shock, the..." She looked at him again and he knew he was not hiding his feelings – he'd always struggled with that. He saw his emotions reflected in her face as she finally understood what she's seen and what he'd been avoiding. "Grief," she finished and it was no longer a question. "That's why you're here, isn't it? He's dead and so am I."

His heart dropped but, in a way, it was a relief that someone knew. "I told you, Morgana, you are _not_ her. I think that you, Mordred and Freya are the exceptions here and are out of the loop. Hopefully different people will be taking on your roles and your fate is not set in stone. When I'm here with you it's like I'm grieving for your twin sister – someone who looks like you but I don't know very well. As for _this_ Arthur? Well, he is much closer to my version, very similar, but..." He sighed. "I know I can't stay here forever, I know I can't be here all the time but there is no real rush for me to go home. I still have a life in _my_ Camelot – I still have friends there but, I'd rather be here and I'll do whatever I can to ensure our happiness and help Merlin with his destiny because, if fate tries to have her way here too, it's going to need both of us to stop her."

"And I'll help you with that too. You know that, don't you?"

"I do and I'm grateful." He moved forward to kiss her and this time the move wasn't born of a need to distract her, and Morgana offered absolutely no resistance.

~o~0~o~

Emrys was thoroughly enjoying his new life but he had to admit that he felt exhausted. He couldn't even put it down to numerous passionate nights with Morgana either because he had often caught up on his sleep during the day. He knew that he was sleeping for far longer than he should and that it was probably his body's way of warning him that he had spent too much time in the wrong universe.

It was time to go back home before he made himself seriously ill but, unfortunately, he'd only been home one day when his fears were realised and he was confined to his bed chambers with a serious fever.

**Camelot #1**

Emrys remembered little during his illness. Time had no meaning and his dreams were a confusing mixture of reality, visions and different universes. When he did eventually come around properly he opened his eyes to see Gwen hovering over him and so, for a moment was especially confused.

"Where am I?"

"In your own bed, in your own chambers. I just came down when I heard your fever had broken," the queen replied.

"Yes but, which Camelot?" he asked without thinking. The question was greeted with confused silence.

"He's probably just still a bit out of it." Emrys blinked as he recognised the quiet tones of his apprentice, Vivien. "I honestly think he's going to be fine, your majesty. Just give him a little time."

"Sorry, I don't know why I said that. I know where I am." Obviously at home. There was no Vivien that he knew of in the other Camelot. "How long have I been ill for?" he asked.

"A long time. Almost two weeks." Gwen replied.

"What?" Emrys sat up right in shock, his brain desperately trying to do the maths. How much time had passed in the other world? What if something important had happened there? How long until Camlann? "I have to go … There's something I must do."

"Absolutely not," Vivien complained.

"I outrank you here," he reminded her.

"Not whilst you're _my_ patient, you don't, Merlin." Trust him to pick someone that was far too clever and stubborn for her own good.

"I agree," Gwen added, "and I know I rarely assert my authority over you but for once I think I'm going to have to issue it as a command."

"You two are no fun at all," he complained.

~o~0~o~

He wanted to go back. He _needed_ to go back but even he had to admit that he was too weak to walk more than a few steps, never mind attempt to transport. He occupied himself by using the crystal to initiate various visions; now so proficient with them that he he could flick between times and worlds at will. He didn't even need the scarf any more he discovered; able to view either world at any time with a mere thought.

After quickly checking that there was nothing serious happening in _this_ world that he needed to deal with, Emrys spent the rest of his recovery time viewing the other Camelot: Both what he had missed whilst he was ill and, far more importantly, what was happening now.

He had to go back there. It was nearly 'that' time again. Gwen had been captured and enchanted by Morgause and Merlin had already helped Arthur to bring her back. There was no Kara or adult Mordred to be concerned about, but the Saxons were still part of the story, Morgause was building her army, Camlann was inevitable and Merlin would fail just as Emrys had. He couldn't afford to be ill. He _had_ to go back.

His stubbornness probably made things worse though, as he spent long hours initiating numerous visions and simply getting confused in the process.

"Show me Arthur. Arthur, where are you?"

Time and again he threw the commands at the crystal and the responses he got were not always clear and the Arthur he saw was not always recognisable. Somehow, without realising what he was doing, Emrys was managing to view yet more universes, other Camelots, different Arthurs and some of the things he saw during those vision made him think he'd got off lightly being sent to be a Night Servant to Morgana. His 'duties' in some of the other worlds he viewed really shocked him, the relationships he was involved in highly embarrassing to him despite everything he'd been through since he'd first swapped universes.

In the end the timing was just too tight and the time of Camlann would have already occurred in the other world. Of course, that wasn't really an issue any more. All Emrys had to do was wait until he was fully recovered and then go further back in time as he crossed universes. He hadn't actually attempted that yet, but the principal was the same as the visions. If he could see it then he could travel to it. He constantly tried to reassure himself that there was no rush, despite his mounting inner panic.

So, as soon as he felt strong enough, he grabbed the crystal and his scarf and sneaked out before Gwen or Vivien could tell him off for it. Then he quickly transferred from field to field before imagining Camlann and transporting there, determined to save Arthur this time around.

He arrived to find the place deserted. There was no sign of an army here in the present and no evidence to suggest there ever had been, and yet he knew the timing was right. A quick glance in the crystal showed a Camelot with only a skeleton army protecting it and numerous extra citizens crowded inside; a sure sign that the capital city was holding firm during a major war.

So, if not here, where? Where would they be fighting? Emrys looking into the crystal and directed his thoughts to Arthur, only to view him fighting Morgause with her Saxons apparently over powering the knights from Camelot. With a cry of despair, Emrys quickly transported to the site.

**Camelot #2**

He arrived to find carnage and the Saxons now in retreat. He had just brought the crystal out again to search for Arthur when a familiar voice sounded right next to him.

"What are you doing here, Emrys?"

"Gaius. I'm sorry I'm late. I was ill and couldn't make it but I had to try to help. I could let Arthur die again."

"Relax, Emrys. He's not going to die."

"But, it's time … the battle … I've been through this before."

"Well, Arthur was seriously injured, it's true, but Merlin turned up in his disguise as the old sorcerer and rained lightening down on the enemy army." The old man's face lit up with pride. "You should have seen it."

"I remember, but then, in my world, Arthur was struck by an enchanted sword and he died and … there was nothing I could do." Gaius' image swum in front of him through a haze of tears.

"The king is badly injured, it's true, but I've left Merlin with him. He _can_ be cured but..."

"But what?" he asked, his dread mounting.

"Arthur now knows. He knows Merlin has magic."

"Yes, I know." He breathed deeply as Gaius' image swum before him again, this time for a very different reason. "You're saying Arthur's going to recover. Are you absolutely certain?"

Then he passed out.

~o~0~o~

Emrys came around to find himself in the physician's chambers again, wondering if he'd dreamt the whole thing and was still at home. However, seeing that the first face he saw was Merlin's, that idea was quickly quashed. He sat up quickly, grabbing the younger man's shirt roughly in both hands

"Is he alive?" he demanded.

"Arthur? Yes. It needed all the magic I had, but it was no more severe than when he was poisoned earlier this year."

"But … Camlann..."

"What?" Merlin pulled back out of his grasp, shock written all over his face. "What do you know of that prophecy?"

"Arthur was mortally wounded there. _My_ Arthur was. I went there to help but you weren't there."

"That battle is not prophesied to happen for many years and, if I have my way, it shall not happen at all."

Emrys looked up at Merlin and blinked, confused at the forcefulness and the power until he recognised something in the younger man's eyes. "You've been to the cave," he breathed and Merlin nodded a confirmation. "So that's the same, then. When is Camlann supposed to happen here?"

The fear on Merlin's face was so obvious that Emrys knew that the younger man felt the same dread on hearing that name as he had. Now Merlin was beginning to understand the helplessness he had experienced in his world.

"About ten years from now, from what I could gather from the crystals."

"Ten years!" Emrys exclaimed, his heart dropping. "By whose hand?"

Merlin pulled a face, shaking his head and confirming the older warlock's worse fears in the process. "I told you. It's _not_ going to happen."

"Merlin! Tell me who..."

"...Mordred. They say Arthur will die at Mordred's hand at Camlann." Merlin looked at him with large, tear filled eyes. "I _shall_ prevent it, Emrys. I promise."

The older man sighed, lying back on his pillow. Merlin wouldn't prevent it. He probably _couldn't_ prevent it. The chances were that even the two of them working together wouldn't be enough to stop the inevitable but … ten years. That was something at least. Ten years was better than nothing.

Just then the door barged open and a young girl with pale skin, brown hair and large, dark blue eyes ran into the chambers, clutching an exotic flower in her hand.

"Papa, you have to see this!"

Emrys sat up in shock as the small child ran up to Merlin and he scooped her up in his arms with a reluctant laugh, holding her close. "You … you have a daughter?" he gasped.

"I was going to say. I meant to, but there were always other things to discuss."

"Oh..." The little girl had just seen the patient and her eyes widened. "You _do_ look like Pa … a bit. They all said you did but I didn't believe them."

"Hello, I'm Emrys," he said holding out a hand towards Merlin's daughter. Merlin and Freya's daughter. He blinked back tears at the thought.

"How do you do, Emrys," she said, reaching forward whilst still in Merlin's arms and reaching out her hand to shake his. "My name is Kara."

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N: **I know. I've done it again, haven't I? Sorry._

_As Hayley Renee commented, I did set this up back in chapter 17 when Emrys interrupted Merlin just before he was going to say something. Well spotted :)_

_I also just realised/remembered recently that Nimueh used the pseudonym 'Cara' in her first appearance. Discovered that when I googled pictures of Kara and got the spelling wrong. :P_

_Thanks to those who have voted on my poll to help choose my next multi parter. If you haven't yet then please do check it out and give your opinion; I am already starting to work on some research and notes for the top two choices so far but I expect I'll tackle them all at some point. Generally I cope a lot better if I only have one multi parter going at any time. _

_18/1/13_


	21. An Unending Cycle

**Chapter 21: An Unending Cycle**

**Camelot #2**

Emrys soon felt better and moved to the main room. He reluctantly explained to Merlin and Gaius how ill he'd been in the other world and had to endure the inevitable fussing from both physicians as a result.

It wasn't long before he started to get a steady stream of visitors, the very first of which was Morgana who literally barged past Gaius in her haste to get to Emrys, hurriedly pulling her husband down into a bruising kiss and then slapping him firmly across the cheek.

"Oh, will you stop doing that!" he responded automatically, even though it had been very many years since such an incident had last happened.

"Where have you been and what were you doing?" she demanded.

"I was ill, sorry. Too ill to transport and then..."

"...and then, still sick, you decided to rush off on some fool's errand to rescue Arthur again?" she accused.

"Well, it was rather more complicated than that."

"Morgana, it really wasn't his fault, you see..."

"Shut up, Merlin," she replied automatically and Emrys found himself grinning at her response. "Oh no, Emrys, you don't get to give me that cute little smile of yours and expect me to instantly forgive you."

"What? I didn't do anything, I told you. I've been ill."

She frowned, as if trying to decide whether or not he was being deceptive. "You do look rather pale – even for you," she conceded eventually before turning to Gaius. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine. He's just going to have to be a little bit stricter about his travels between the two worlds. All this jumping back and forth has not been good for his health."

She turned to Emrys. "You won't be able to visit as often?"

"From what I can tell, spending a week here is about the comfortable limit. After that I really need to spend at least a week at home before returning."

"Well then, that is what you will do," she decided. "I'm sure we can all survive a week without you." Her tone was imperious but her eyes were soft and perhaps just a little moist. She moved forwards to give him another kiss and he grabbed the back of her head, forcing her into something rather more passionate than she had originally intended.

"I doubt it'll do you any good to get too excited," she said with a grin when they parted.

"Well, I was thinking that a night in your chambers might be just the thing I need to recover," he replied suggestively.

"Huh, you're not really that ill after all, are you?"

"Actually, seriously, I do think he should spend at least one more night here," Merlin interrupted. "Just to be on the safe side."

"Spoilsport," Emrys complained as Merlin grinned wickedly at him.

~o~0~o~

A little later, the boys came over to visit him and, during their conversation, Amr said that Kara had mentioned in passing that she had visited.

"Merlin never got around to telling me about her," Emrys explained, "but I'm surprised that _you_ haven't mentioned her before now, Mordred."

"She's only a girl and she's only six," his son replied in a bored voice. "She's really not that important."

"She thinks _you're_ important though, Mordred," Amr teased. "I think she really likes you."

Emrys was torn between amusement and sadness at their expressions. Mordred and Kara may well be related in this world but he couldn't help feeling that they would grow close all the same. As brother and sister – very much like Arthur and Morgana perhaps, and he had felt a strange dread deep inside when he'd first heard the child's name. The girl who's death had ultimately turned Mordred again him and Arthur in his world. Would something similar play out here in ten years time? Was there any way to prevent it?

~o~0~o~

When everyone had reassured themselves that Emrys was well, he and Merlin sat down at the main table in the physician's chambers whilst Gaius slept, tired from the stresses of the last couple of days. If the old man's fate was the same here then he had less than a year to live and, as the two warlocks sat down to discuss their lives in greater detail, Emrys hoped that Merlin wouldn't ask _that_ particular question, even though he felt he could now talk about his other losses in his world. In fact, talking to Merlin about such things seemed very much easier than confessing all to Morgana although, seeing he was basically talking to himself, perhaps that wasn't especially surprising.

"What happened here?" Emrys asked the younger man. "It seems that some of the events were similar to what occurred just before my Camlann but … not all of them obviously."

"Morgause found out about my magic," Merlin explained. "I have no idea how, but what I saw in the crystal seemed to suggest it had something to do with that time when Gwen was under her control." He looked up at Emrys. "Did that happen for you too?"

"Basically, but that was Morgana's role. In my world Morgause died four years ago and Morgana took her place. You stopped that fate when you persuaded Morgana to stay here."

"_We_ stopped it," Merlin reminded him.

"Yes."

"So, Morgause sent this slug thing to drain my magic," the younger man continued, "and I was forced to go to the Crystal Cave for a cure, just as she planned to send an army out to attack Camelot. Arthur found out and sent his own army to meet hers."

"And she trapped you in the cave where you encountered Balinor who guided you?" Emrys guessed.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for what I said to you before. I understand far more now."

"I know. What happened when you left the cave?"

"I rushed to Arthur's aid to find our army loosing badly, so I used all my new found power to turn the tide but, when I reached him, he seemed so badly injured that I quickly decided to confess everything. Gaius found us and tried to explain to the king but, in the end, he needed to go back to Camelot and I needed to start healing Arthur before it was too late. It took a while to cure him and even longer to return home and, in the process, we came to an understanding or rather … he came to understand me." Merlin smiled broadly and Emrys returned it with a weaker one of his own.

"I'm pleased for you. I'm pleased you get this time with him."

"And I have you to thank for it, don't I? Without you, I could not have fulfilled my destiny."

"Don't thank me yet, Merlin. You gained your magic late, and everything else is happening late. I believe it's less that you're avoiding all my heartaches and more that you're delaying most of them for some time in the future."

"We can make it work, Emrys. Together you and I can change Mordred's fate, I'm sure of it."

"So was I when I first learnt of the prophecy, but I'm afraid that it's possible that your daughter's going to be dragged into all of this too. I think something will happen that will turn Arthur against her and that, in turn will test Mordred's loyalties to the limit."

"No," Merlin disagreed. "Things will be different now, you'll see. Arthur's still a bit shocked by the magic revelation but he'll come around. Sorcery has never had quite the same negative connotations here as it did in your world anyway, so we have a much better chance of making things work. We'll build an Albion full of magic and hope, and you can join us on the journey. The six of us and Mordred, Kara and Amr. You'll see."

"Well, I hope so. I'm just pleased to be able to come here and spend time with Arthur and Morgana in this world, even if my recent illness proves I might have to limit myself to slightly shorter visits in the future."

"Well, perhaps we can work on that problem together and perhaps you can teach me what you've learnt. I'd love to come and visit your world sometime too. I'd really like to see it." The younger warlock suddenly laughed. "Oh, that reminds me. Amongst all the serious visions I encountered in the cave, there was one that was a little … different."

"Different? In what way?"

"I saw you casting this especially complicated spell and managed to remember it. I was even able to come back here and look it up. See?" Merlin opened a nearby, unfamiliar book and handed it over, turning it so that Emrys could read the place he'd marked. The older warlock glanced at the page briefly before looking back up with a look of total shock on his face.

"When?" he asked simply.

"Soon."

"You're sure? I thought it would be years before I had to get involved with this?"

"Well, you know what the visions are like? You get a rough idea of time even when you get bombarded with so many at once. I know that vision of Arthur isn't due for about ten years and I know this one is imminent. No exact date, but no more than a month or two at the most, I'd say."

Emrys turned away from Merlin's wicked grin and stared in disbelief at the spell in front of him. So simple. So obvious.

"Destiny hates me," he decided, dropping his head onto the table, with a groan.

**Camelot #1**

Merlin had been right. Emrys had tried to deny it, tried to prove him wrong but the time was definitely now. Oh well, he'd spent his whole life lying to just about everyone he knew, he might as well add himself to that list.

Of course he hesitated, of course he delayed, but deep down he knew it was inevitable. Everything was. He'd learnt that lesson five years ago. Merlin was likely to learn it in another ten.

Emrys changed clothes, picked up his back full of supplies, walked to the flower filled meadow and cast the spell that changed him into an old man. Then he settled down on a rock with the crystal and thought hard about that fateful day ten years ago when he'd been picking herbs for Gaius. Then he focused on the crystal and transported himself back in time.

"Hello, Merlin."

There in front of him was a lad that looked even younger than the Merlin from the alternative universe. The boy's blue eyes widened as he too recognised the man in front of him.

"Dragoon? "But, you can't be him … I mean, he's me. _You're_ me and I'm … here and so you can't be..." He shook his head. "Sorry, who are you?"

Emrys found it worryingly easy to remember all of his lines "Hello, Merlin. I'm Merlin. How are you?"

And he really wasn't lying when he said he was from the future. It was just that he was only ten years ahead of this Merlin, not fifty.

"I have a job for you," Emrys stated.

"A... job." Merlin looked at him very suspiciously. "I'm not going to like it much, am I?"

"Oh, I don't know. I expect like most jobs it'll have it's good points and it bad points."

"Do you not remember the jobs I have now?" Merlin asked and Emrys laughed, suddenly finding himself relishing his new odd role.

"I've been exploring the full extend of my powers and finding out all sorts of interesting things about the nature of Time and the universe itself," Emrys intoned trying hard to remain serious. Well, it was the truth, as was one of his next lines about exploring other universes. At first he was sure he'd have to make it all up but, almost every thing he was telling the young Merlin was true. Since talking to his father and leaving that cave, there seemed to be no limit to what he had been able to achieve.

"There's a big problem with the magic in this one Camelot and, as it's so close to our universe, it's threatening to overspill into our world which is obviously not good news at all. So, I need you to go there and fix it."

"Rrright and... why can't _their_ Merlin do it?"

"The changes in that world are such that their Merlin will not be able to develop his skills to the point that you have. Which means that he cannot bring magic back to their Camelot as he was destined to. No matter what secrets I tell him, not matter what spells I might teach him, he could not achieve this on his own."

"But I could?"

"Perhaps not entirely on your own, but you do have the resources needed to succeed, yes. The 'you' at this point in time is just young enough to be able to take his place, just experienced enough to be able to achieve the task, and not yet cynical enough to do anything totally stupid once you're there."

"That last bit does not sound reassuring."

"Next year won't be easy. It'll change you," Emrys said. _'And the next year, and the year after that.'_

"Last year didn't change me enough?" the young man asked incredulously.

"Yes, it changed you just enough for this job, didn't I already say that?"

That really _was_ a bit mean but, then again, it was what he had already said. What he had heard himself say when he was standing on the other side of this discussion. He internally groaned at the strange paradox.

"I think you've spent too much time with Kilgharrah," Merlin countered in a slightly sulky tone.

Another friend he had lost. "Almost certainly," he sighed. "Are you ready?"

"No, wait... you need to tell me more than that," the young man argued.

Emrys held a hand up ready, his mind thinking over the spell. It wasn't that hard, really. He knew the universe, he knew the timing, he didn't even need to look into the crystal currently in his pocket in order to make this work.

"The only thing you need to know, is that when your task has been completed, you will instantly return to this place and this point in time, so that you will not be missed by anyone here," he continued to explain. He wouldn't even need to wait a week. In fact, that would make it much harder. Just as soon as he'd sent this Merlin to the other Camelot, he would use the crystal to find the exact moment that the younger Emrys and Merlin were sitting around the camp-fire and bring him back almost immediately.

Which reminded him. "Oh, and you'll have to call yourself 'Emrys' whilst you there – just to save confusion."

"What? But I really don't think that's..."

"Don't worry – they won't get the significance of that name there, trust me." It was now or never, he started to chant the long spell that would ensure that it was young Merlin that got sent to the other Camelot and not him.

"Wait … you can't just … You have to tell me..." There was a flash of golden light and the younger Merlin disappeared.

Ready to start the story all over again.

~o~0~o~

**The End**

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N: **Thank you all for joining me on this AU journey and for all your lovely reviews. It's been a blast._

_Also, thank you for voting on my poll and for your lovely PM comments about my ideas. The clear winner is my Mergana story, "All Their Secrets", the time line of which I've already started. For a while the second place fic was the one inspired by my Welsh holiday (Probable title, "The Tricoloured Dragon") and so I started detailed notes, made some very good progress and started to get quite excited about it. Now I've noticed that the post Camlann fic has just pushed it back down to third place! _

_To be honest, I fairly confident that all four of these will get written eventually but t__hanks for the numerous comments saying you didn't mind and were looking forward to anything I wrote. That made me smile :D_

_I've opened up the poll results now so that you can also see the results but I plan to keep it open for a while yet. I'll update my ideas and progress in my PP diary and so you can visit that at any time to see how I'm getting on._

_Jaq_


End file.
